An Orange Sky
by Anniah
Summary: After the war Sirius and Remus use a spell to return their youth. Spending the summer in Hogwarts with the old gang Harry, Hermione, Draco and the Weasley Twins , they get a surprise as an old friend visits them. But she is haunted by her past. Can any of them help to ease the pain? Meanwhile a strange power hidden in the castle is becoming more and more powerful. . . SBxOC DMxOC
1. Prologue

_**Full Story Summary: **__Sirius and Remus are granted a youth potion by the ministry for their huge contribution to the War, which turns them into their eighteen year old selves. With the War fresh finished and the destruction just being cleared, they find themselves with nowhere to go back to. Dumbledore kindly grants them a summer stay at Hogwarts while homes and lived are rebuilt. Harry, Hermione, Draco (who switched sides during the War), Fred and George jump at the chance of residing in Hogwarts with no teachers and pupils and Dumbledore away on business, and request to join them. Together they plan for a fun summer with little hard work and a relaxing time after the strain of the War. But a strange guest joins them. Estelle is a ghostly figure from the past and with her comes memories and feelings most have been struggling to keep hidden. She too is suffering from memories she has been running from her whole life and familiar faces may cause her to break. Meanwhile a strange power hidden within the castle is growing stronger and more powerful. Lying undiscovered, it is only a matter of time before it escapes its prison. Can the group help each other forget and heal or will the strain of past memories split them apart? And what is the power threatening to escape its bonds? What will happen if it does?_

_**A.N:**__ This story is a dark fic and contains rape and violence, character death and Dark Harry. Just a warning for anyone who does not want to read about such things. Reviews are welcome and would make my day. I would really appreciate feedback on this story so please don't hesitate. I will take everything anyone says onboard._

_**Diclaimer:**__ I don't own Harry Potter and associated characters. Except Estelle, my own personal mark._

_**P.S. **__Please read beyond the Prologue. It gets a lot more interesting, I promise!_

* * *

**An Orange Sky**

**Prologue**

The Woman's grief was beyond comprehension. Her fluttering white dress was a stark contrast against the rich ochre earth that stained her bare feet. With each step she took a seed slipped through her fingers to settle into the life giving ground and with each step she took a tear slipped from her eye to stain the dusty earth a dark shade of brown. The work was long and her feet sore but she never tired; her heart as numb as the empty world around her. When she was finished she surveyed her work, her blond hair fluttering in the cold breeze. There was no warmth for her any longer, no love in this most barren of places. She knelt, her white dress picking up the particles of sand.

"And there will be life," the woman whispered, placing her hand upon the ground. No longer did she try to use the spells she and her husband had spent so long forging. No longer did she restrain herself to the world that pulled so heavily at her feet. The sound of thousands of voices, whispering of the world, drifted towards her on the wind and tempted her to stay her hand. But she pushed them away until the light, softly glowing within her body, intensified and shone out upon the ground. She forged the light with her Will alone until it resembled a mighty forest, then, satisfied, she released her power and with a crack and a groan the mighty giants sprouted from the ground. Then out of thin air she produced a silver dagger. Placing its shining, icy surface upon her skin she applied pressure until hundreds of drops had stained the ochre sand around her red. Placing her hand upon the moist ground she fashioned the light into hundreds of beasts and insects of all types. Releasing her Will the animals appeared and no longer did the still air reverberate with silence but rather that of many different cries. The woman lifted her head to the blue skies just seen through the canopy and shouted: "And let them endure!"

Seemingly satisfied with her toil, the woman in the white dress entered the cave that stood by a waterfall of thick dark mud. The woman pondered how with the coming of life, perhaps the water too would clear. Inside the cave lay another woman upon the sandy ground, grotesquely misshapen, with inhumanly long limbs and dark hair that fanned about her. Her foot was shackled to a short chain of pure light that seemed to bury itself right into the earth. As the woman in white approached, the Thing looked up through milky irises and smiled.

"Such a terrible thing, grief, is it not?" it whispered through thin lips of blue. "You and I aren't so different any more, hmmm? Grief leads to madness and madness leads to death." The thing cackled in a high screeching voice that would have damaged the ears of any ordinary human. But the woman in white was not a person of normal limitations. With a wave of her hand she sent a pulse of magic that slammed into the Thing upon the floor. It jerked and then with a surprised look upon its face, it sneered at the woman.

"I see you have learnt cruelty as well. There was once a time when you would never have dared to raise your hand upon another living thing. Not even me, although I am barely living, am I now?" the Thing pondered, raising its hands of pale, almost translucent skin, to look at the veins below.

"I have a last task for you, Bringer Of Death; a task that surely you of all things would delight in." The Thing laughed in the face of the woman in white at her remark.

"I know my task. It is written so plainly upon your face. So many tasks and all the same. Have I no meaning to you and your kin but one of death? There once was a time when my skin felt the kiss of the sun as you once did, and my eyes saw more than the diminishing energy within these miserable creatures. And I would skip in fields of gold and collect flowers for my betrothed." The Thing's face twisted into one of great pain. "Have you no thought for your ever loving husband and your children still left to you?" The woman in white's face too became distorted in grief. She brought her hand forward as if to slap the Thing across the cheek but at the last moment she veered her hand to the side, missing the Thing by inches.

"Let the world be damned!" she cursed, instead sending again a pulse of magic towards the body curled up on the floor. She then sat down upon the sandy floor and weaved incantations too complex for any but the most powerful of magicians to decipher. These spells carved themselves into the walls of the cave, great weaving patterns of life and death and imprisonment and freedom, until the whole surface of the cave's walls were covered in symbols and patterns.

"When shall I carry out this task?" the Thing on the floor asked when the woman had finished.

"When the World is full enough to suffer, then you shall be free," the woman said in bitter tones.

"And what of my body? I have sustained it through my self Will all these long and heavy years, but a period of stillness shall not keep it alive and healthy."

"Your body shall be taken and a new host supplied to you when the time is right."

"Good," the Thing cackled, not lamenting the loss of its body in the least. The woman motioned her hand to banish the body but the Thing raised its head and stared with piercing eyes into the green irises of the woman.

"I shall not endure without some kind of satisfaction."

"I have replaced the forest you so greedily sucked from this land. If you are wise . . ." The Thing hissed.

"That is not enough," it cried, its shrill voice rising in anger. "You make these demands but you do not pay me in kind. I request more. It is my Will alone that keeps me in place. I can easily let go and then your task would be unfulfilled and this world will stay cruel." The woman tutted.

"You have no wish to recede to the place that you have sent so many thousands. Your only desire is to take and take until there is nothing left. Besides, my charms prevent you from leaving this cave in any way. Nevertheless . . ." The woman paused in thought while the Thing eyed, greedily, the blood dripping from the woman's open wound. The woman looked at the thing in concentration.

"I suppose I have no more need to remain in this accursed land . . . You may have your fill." With that the Thing screeched in pleasure and shouted: "Goodbye, Evair. Soon there will be an end to it all."

The woman waved her hand, the disfigured body vanishing without a trace and the resonating laughter slowly fading into the walls. She then once again produced the silver knife and, with a whisper and a flash of metallic light, said: "And let there be Death!"

The blood poured into the sand, the colour quickly staining red. The woman grieved, the husband found all. The fate of the world was decided.

* * *

Thunder roared. Rain pattered off of dark-green leaves to stain the rich, earthy floor below. Above the huge canopy of swaying branches, the dark clouds poured their souls out, reducing themselves to nothing. Hoots and whistles echoed from the dark mass of trees as the rainforest chattered away in its unusual language. The air was stifling hot. The raindrops falling to the ground quickly evaporated into fog. Shafts of moonlight streamed through the leafy roof, highlighting the ascending steam that coiled thickly around tree roots. The hearty smell of decomposing animal waste and rotting trees added to the heaviness in the air. Small insects chirruped and twigs snapped under a stalking predator's paw.

Suddenly silence descended, filling the air like a suffocating blanket. The inhabitants of the rainforest were waiting.

A blinding light ripped through the shadows to highlight thousands of green, orb-like eyes. They were all staring at one point. As the light faded and the shadows crawled back, the figure of a man stood, where there had once been only a patch of sodden earth, his body framed by a beam of moonlight. The rainforest screeched its protest, in a thousand voices, at this rude interruption but none of the voices dared to approach. Inhabitants of the rainforest had learnt to evolve quickly and in this troubled time, when the forest was a destination for fleeing dark magic, they had had to adapt faster than ever. There was power in the strange man and all the creatures could sense it. Even the raindrops, which were now pouring down, had enough sense to avoid him and the ground beneath his feet was looking drier already. The animals of the forest hissed through sharp fangs, staring at him with glassy eyes.

The man muttered under his breath. He straightened up and brushed at his clothing. He was wearing royal blue robes that dropped to the floor, the finely woven cloth decorated with golden stars that changed colour as he moved and the edges hemmed with emerald lace. A thick red leather belt, adorned with strange pockets of varying sizes of the same coloured leather, encircled his waist. His face was lined in many creases and his hair, which grew to his waist and was tied in loose ponytail, reflected the moon's colour of deep silvery-grey. His beard, matching his hair in colour and length though slightly frizzier, swung to and fro as the man looked at his surroundings. A creased hand promptly tucked the swinging beard of hair into his belt, where it remained out of the way. Sparkling blue eyes peered out of half-moon spectacles at the scene around him.

"Not too bad a landing, if I do say so myself," he muttered to himself in appraisal. His tone was deep and hearty, laughter and joy danced behind those words. His blue eyes scanned the darkness. No normal eyes could pierce the thick shadows but these were no ordinary eyes. Power radiated from this man, power that gave him the gift to see things that others could not. Finally, the man seemed to have found what he was searching for as he strode towards a clump of bushes in a decided fashion. A murmured word from the strange man and the bushes parted to reveal a path of black gravel almost hidden by rotting leaves. The thick trunks of trees lined either side of the path. Unlike other trees, whose branches swung freely and hung low, these giant mahoganies stood rigid, their branches shooting straight up. They looked like guard men watching for intruders and there was something about their manner that just dared the birds to make nests in their branches. The pathway echoed silence, its dull drone bleaching the life from the air. There was no life here. The animals had smelt the same power emanating from this place as they sensed it from the man.

The stranger's pointed, leather boots crunched onto the gravel. The sound of it ripped through the air and as it did the trees nearest to him leapt into action. Huge branches of gnarled wood thrashed down onto the path, beating hollows out of the earth. The man should have been clubbed to death in one strike but he was no longer in the same place. He was racing down the gravel path with an ease that no man his age should have. As he passed, the watch-trees nearest to him thrashed into life, leaves spraying from their creaking limbs. Soon the air was filled with the noise of groaning, creaking wood and black leaves fluttered onto the path. The man kept running at a steady pace, always one step ahead of the flailing branches. He seemed to be enjoying it. His thin mouth was split into an enormous grin and tinkling laughter followed him. He increased his pace, his starry robes flashing through a variety of colours with each stride he took.

The old man ran like this for what seemed like miles, never tiring and always followed by the sound of clear laughter and groaning wood. Then, the path suddenly stopped and with it the thrashing trees. The man stepped out into a clearing. Watery sunlight danced down with the end of the rain and the distant song of a morning bird could be heard in the distance. He seemed unfazed that he had run throughout the night. He merely glanced grimly at his destination. A concrete hut rose up out of the ground. It was barely distinguishable from the bushes behind it as the tin roof was covered in mud and decomposing leaves while the walls were decorated with green mould. Water dripped from the un-guttered roof, showing that the rain had only just stopped.

Two shadows detached themselves from the cover of one of the mouldy walls and stalked towards the strange figure. Their eyes glinted steel as they paced in the direction of their quarry. They reached the circle of sunlight the old man was standing in and the larger of the creatures stepped forward. The stranger chuckled as he recognised the beast. Its back legs, fashioned like a horse's, stamped irritably and its tail swished from side to side. Its front body was covered in a soft down of tawny feathers and its front legs, shaped into sharp talons, pawed the ground nervously. Beady falcon eyes stared at the man, distrust shown clearly across its beaked face. Forgetting himself, the man stepped forward to greet his old friend but the outlandish creature was not so easily trusting. As the stranger approached the large beast squawked and flapped his gigantic wings, spreading them wide in an act of hostility. The man backed away, his hands in the air. Keeping eye contact, he gently lowered his head in the form of a bow. Blue, pure eyes met yellow, sharp ones. Rising, the stranger saw the taloned creature survey him, his head cocked to one side. After what seemed like hours, the beast gently lowered his head and gave a friendly chirrup.

"Taurus. Banea. What good Hippogriffs you are? I hope you've been looking after her," the man exclaimed as he ruffled the larger ones feathers. The smaller one came forwards to greet him, her features were similar to the others' but her feathery down was a pure white. She nipped at his wrist playfully as he tried to pet her beak.

"So you're hungry, Banea?" Reaching into his long sleeves, the man pulled out three large raw steaks and idly tossed one each to the hippogriffs. Leaving the two to fight over the third steak, he crept towards the ivy covered door that was the entrance to the crude hut.

It stank inside. The stench swept over the man as he pulled open the simple metal door. The small light that entered through the doorway was only enough to dimly outline objects. The only window to the hut was covered in grime and moss and nothing but a faint green glow came from it. The man could just make out the contents of the one room that made up the ramshackle building. To one side was a shelf and what looked like books, presumably crumbling in the humid air. Next to this was a bucket, from which the disgusting stench was seeping. Beetles scuttled across the hard, concrete floor. This certainly wasn't a place for comfort. A large bowl's contents reflected a little of the light, showing that the bowl contained water. In the centre of the room the floor was blackened and scattered with ash, next to this mess lay a tripod on its side and a couple of saucepans.

The floor was littered with tin cans, some rusty and blackened while others looking like they were opened only the day before. Against one wall a large stock of cans were arranged in neat rows stacked on top of each other up the wall. Next to this strange sculpture was a thin mattress, its stuffing leaking onto the floor and a dark blanket tossed upon it. The only pleasant looking object in the room was a decorated trunk. From what little the man could see it looked to be made of dark mahogany, silver clasps glinted in the faint light and a leafy pattern was carved onto its edge. Tatty clothes spilled from the open chest. Unlike the neat order of the tin cans, the ripped and dirty materials had been cast across the floor and onto a cane chair that looked like it had no bottom.

The stranger stepped forward, his shoe sending a crumpled can skittering across the concrete. A rustling came from the mattress and a figure, that the man had assumed to be a blanket, stood up.

"One more move and I'll kill you!" The voice was feminine and although it sounded like she was trying to sound merciless, behind it there was a tremble.

"I congratulate you on your watch-trees, a variation of the Whomping Willow I presume. They certainly had me on my toes," the stranger chuckled.

"Who are you? _Lumos!"_ the woman shouted. A light flared from the tip of a wooden wand in her hand. The wand was made of a dark wood, tapering from a thick handle that was engraved with strange patterns which seemed to move and made the eyes water, to a thin, glowing tip. The woman gasped as the sudden light illuminated the man's features. These features creased with worry at the sight of the woman.

She appeared to be about forty. Her hair fell in lank clumps and looked as if it hadn't been washed in months. Grime covered her face, deep scars criss-crossing her cheeks and forehead. Beneath the dirt her eyes glowed a striking green-brown and her features were still slightly recognisable. She must have been very attractive when she was younger. Her clothes were tatty and ripped, stained with filth and what looked suspiciously like blood. Her other arm was hanging limp by her side, bandaged tightly.

The woman's face contorted in anger.

"How dare you!" she shouted. "How dare you come to me in that guise!" Her hand was trembling, the wand raised like a weapon. "Who sent you? Tell me, who?" Her voice was spitting with rage.

"I sent myself," the man said simply. He was looking at her face, trying to find something that he recognised there. "I want to help you," he continued.

"You fool. I would never fall for that. Even out here, I know that my godfather is dead."

"Am I?" the man chuckled. The woman was worried. If this man was a Death Eater, would he not have killed her by now, or at least disarmed her? But perhaps he was trying to gain her trust, to lure her into a false sense of security, before he destroyed her. Hadn't the letter stated very clearly that Albus was dead?

"If you are truly Albus Dumbledore, then you can tell me something only he would know about me."

The man looked out of the door, up at the sky; it was pale blue, sunlight filtering down.

Very simply he just said: "Oh look, an orange sky!"

He caught her just before she hit the ground, her hair sweeping up more dirt from the rough floor. With surprising strength for such an old looking man, he picked the slumped body up and laid her gently down outside. Banea and Taurus wandered over, looking slightly interested. Banea nudged the woman's foot.

"I'm sorry to bring such awful memories back," the man murmured, stroking her dirty hair from her face.

"They said you were dead," she whispered faintly from the floor.

"A mere inconvenience, my child," Dumbledore stated. "Besides, what good could I do for you dead?"

The woman seemed to find some energy then as she sprang to her feet, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Five years, five years and not one visit. And then . . . and then you waltz in here, not even sending me an alarm, getting me all worried and thinking I'm being attacked by Death Eaters. Only one message in the last two years, delivered with the supplies, and all it said was that you were dead. How did you think I felt, did you even consider your own goddaughter?"

"Estelle, as you can imagine, I have been exceptionally busy . . ."

"Busy! Busy doing what?" Estelle interrupted.

"I didn't want to send an alarm in the event that – that . . . you were dead and Death Eaters were inhabiting this place. I didn't want to warn them of my approach."

This seemed to calm the woman down.

"You really liked my trees?" she pouted.

"An exceptional idea. I have to say the first one almost got me."

"I put them in last year, you know, just in case, but they scared away all the animals that the 'Griffs hadn't already."

"You need to be seen to. What happened to your arm?" Dumbledore said, concern clear in his voice.

"Oh, nothing, just a scrap with some big cat that decided to jump on me while I was out foraging."

"Does this occur often?"

"Not really, usually they're too scared. I don't know what got into this one; it was foaming at the mouth."

"Perhaps it may have been a Death eater's influence," Dumbledore commented absentmindedly.

"What! There are some hidden in the forest?"

"Oh yes, now that the War is over they're-"

"It's over? Completely? What about Voldemort?"

"Very dead, I assure you."

"And what about. . . What about _him?_" Estelle hesitated, looking down.

"In Azkaban and I really don't think he'll be escaping anytime soon," Dumbledore said this in a very off hand manner, yet Estelle couldn't take it in.

Seventeen years of being stuck in this green prison and it was all over. Just one sentence from an old man and the suffering ended. Surely that wasn't right, nothing worked like that. She couldn't go back anyway. It would all be different. She wouldn't know anyone. She wouldn't have a house, possessions or any money. And why wasn't she crying? Where were the tears of relief? It always happened in the films. But Estelle was just getting a panicky feeling in her chest. She couldn't go back. The hut needed clearing, she had to get more supplies . . . there wasn't time for going back; she had too much to do.

Feeling as though she would be engulfed by the panic, Estelle took an involuntary step back. Realising what she was thinking, Dumbledore, gathered her into his arms to comfort her.

"I can't go back," she wailed into his shoulder, sobs causing the words to slur and blur into each other. "I just can't. What will people think? I have nothing there! _Nothing_!"

Dumbledore did not speak, as if unsure whether or not to agree.

"And besides," Estelle continued her rant, stepping back from him and angrily wiping the tears from her cheeks, leaving smears of dirt. New tears quickly flowed down to replace the ones she had rubbed away. "I've wasted my life. And look at me! Look at my face. I can't go back like this."

The last few words were lost in her sobs, as she flung herself back at him, wrapping herself into Dumbledore's comforting arms once more.

Dumbledore stared at her contemplatively for a few moments, taking in the scars that marred her face, gifts from the forest she had made her home, before seeming to come to a decision.

"Yes," he said with a small smile, "Yes, we will have to find a way to remedy that."


	2. Chapter I : Old Friends, New Faces

**An Orange Sky**

**Chapter I – Old friends, New Faces**

Sirius craned his neck to see over the crowds of chattering teenagers. He'd seen her face for just one second before she was carried away in the rush but he swore there was something strangely familiar about her. There was a tiny thought nagging at his mind but he couldn't pinpoint it. He wondered if she had just joined the school but then dismissed the idea. She looked slightly too old to be in the sixth year or below and the seventh years were just saying their goodbyes now. What would have been the point of her joining for a few days? She could have just been another seventh year who he had not seen before. But again Sirius dismissed this thought. He had become familiar with the many faces that made up the school body during his brief residency in the castle. Enough so that he noticed when an unfamiliar face came into view. But was she unfamiliar? Those eyes . . .

The way that she had looked at him, the glint in her green-brown eyes, made Sirius yearn to see her again, just to know who she was. He frowned, his handsome features screwed up, as he tried to think over the incessant screaming and giggling. _For God's sake, it's only the summer holidays. People would think the school was being raided by Death Eaters from the sound the brats are making_, Sirius thought. He growled and stalked off, the wave of bodies parting to let him through. This was Sirius Black, you didn't mess with him. Some of the seventh year girls, their blouses a mess of quill ink as people crowded round to sign, giggled and invited Sirius over to add his name but to their dismay he ignored them.

There was something that all girls found attractive about the man. His shaggy black hair reached down to his shoulders, fine stubble peppered his face which gave him a rugged look. His eyes were always a good point, deep pools of black that could only be achieved by the fact he was an animagus. There was also that action-packed, bad-boy history he had. What with a false sentence in Azkaban and then escaping twelve years later, facing a near death experience at the hands of the dementors, going into hiding and reappearing only to then mysteriously disappear behind the Veil during a battle with Death Eaters, presumed dead, and then to return inexplicably alongside Dumbledore from the land of the dead and help to fight Voldemort and win the War! Sirius was a hero in the wizarding world. Now with his participation in a powerful spell and his transformation, he had to fight the girls off. It was not one of those good days for Sirius and loosing the face of that girl in the crowd had been the last straw. He growled, making several nearby first years scuttle away, and stalked off to the meeting point.

Sunlight cast an array of colourful tints on the floor, highlighting golden specks of dust. The meeting point was a simple room just off the North tower. The others had picked it because of the huge stained glass window that overlooked the lake. Sirius lent on the warm stone of the window frame and looked out of the window to calm down. It was a beautiful day. The lake rippled lazily, the water a deep shade of turquoise. Tiny beetle-sized coaches began to depart, headed to the train station where their passengers would begin the long journey home. The room was very high up, you could see right across to the mountains, topped with caps of snow even in the middle of summer. Birds danced across the sky, warming their wings on the hot air currents.

"It's a beautiful view, isn't it?"

Sirius spun round. It was still a shock whenever he saw Remus, as it probably was whenever his best friend laid eyes on him. You get adjusted to a certain face and when it suddenly drops about twenty years in age it's a little disconcerting. Remus' face split into a wide grin at the momentary look of shock that passed across his face.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that ugly when I was younger, although, from the looks of it, you were," he laughed. Sirius gave him a shove and turned to the group that was shuffling into the room behind his long-time friend. The group entering and chatting to each other were made up of the twins Fred and George Weasley, the only girl in the group, Hermione Granger, and, with his hand wound round Hermione's waist, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the scars from the war still fresh upon his arms. There was excitement in the air. This had never been allowed before. Remus looked about.

"Ron and Ginny aren't coming?" he asked.

"They're going home. Mum's still a bit shaken up and they thought her and Dad would like a bit of company this summer," Fred replied.

"Draco's coming along though," Hermione added.

"That's funny; I swear Dumbledore said there was going to be eight," Remus muttered. "Didn't he, Sirius? . . . Sirius?" His friend was gone.

Those eyes. He could still picture them looking at him with such intensity. But where had he seen them before. There was still that nagging feeling at the back of his mind and it was winding Sirius up. Clenching his fists in anger at his own incompetence, he wandered off along the corridor. _Who wanted to listen to that meaningless babble anyway? _He could feel his bad mood returning with vigour. Now devoid of all pupils and but a few staff, Hogwarts was silent. His footsteps echoed along the stone walls. This place was definitely a lot more interesting when you had a chance to look at it, Sirius thought. Distant echoes drifted through the stone corridors, creaks and groans, that only castles could produce, floated from ancient rooms. High arched windows covered the walls, their view of the castle grounds breathtaking. The ceiling loomed above, the cracked plaster and vaulted stone supports were smothered with cobwebs and dust. Strange doorways, that were unnoticeable in the crowded hallways, now beckoned to Sirius. He would have a lot of fun exploring the castle over his six week stay.

The castle felt strange and the air oddly still with no pupils around to disrupt the sudden calm, but none the less interesting. You could now hear sounds and see things that were normally hidden by the noise and bustle of teenagers. Sirius looked around at the walls, covered in empty picture frames of varying shapes and sizes. It seemed even the inhabitants of most of the picture frames had gone on holiday. Well they only stuck around the school to tease the pupils or, in a few cases, help the lost first years. With no pupils around, everything else left the castle as well.

"It's better this way, less people to annoy me," Sirius growled, metaphorical black clouds gathering about his head.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed behind him. _It's probably Remus_, Sirius thought with a sigh, _coming to discuss sleeping arrangements or, even worse, patrol duty._ _He's so bloody organised, and this is meant to be a break! _Unexpectedly, he felt a light touch to his shoulder.

"Well, if it isn't Sirius Black!" He knew that voice! He turned around to look directly into startling green-brown eyes.

Rich blonde-brown hair flowed around her shoulders to flick unevenly at the tips. Full, pursed lips pouted as her gaze met that of her old friend. Her flawless face was flushed a little and her eyes glowed with a lively light. She was wearing plain figure-hugging jeans and a tight, strapped top, perfect for the weather. He had never remembered her as this beautiful. He noticed that she was nibbling her lip nervously, waiting to see his reaction.

Sirius closed his eyes and shook his head. This was obviously a dream. Peeves had probably silently hit him with some kind of concoction that brought back painful memories. She couldn't exist. _She's dead, just remember she's gone and she's not coming back_, he told himself. Maybe she was an image cast from his brain out of guilt. He hadn't thought about her for a long time, his memories locked away safely inside of him. The girl he used to love as if she was his little sister was gone. Perhaps that was it. Yes! His mind had felt subconsciously guilty and this was its way of telling him. By making him hallucinate? Sirius weighed up these ideas, waiting patiently for his brain to realign itself or the spell upon him to fade.

But the sound of awkward shuffling told him there was definitely a person there. Steeling himself, he opened his eyes, only to wish he hadn't. Who ever this person was before him, they obviously hated him. Why were they trying to open old wounds in such a brutal way? The look of disappointment and loss on her angelic face made Sirius' heart twinge painfully but he reminded himself that this person wasn't, _couldn't, _be her.

"Who are you?" he muttered, his voice cracked with emotion.

"You know who I am, Sirius. Or have you forgotten already?" Her voice was gentle yet firm, exactly as he remembered. She took his hand in hers to emphasise how real she was.

"That person is dead. Your glamour charm is good, I congratulate you, but whoever you are, you are not Estelle," he whispered forlornly. The person facing him smiled sadly.

"I remember when we first met, do you? It was on the Hogwarts express and I was so excited. I was sitting there with Remus and . . . Pettigrew. You and James just came tumbling in." She gave a sweet laugh, her eyes shining with the thought of old memories. "You were laughing about something. You'd taught some third years a lesson apparently. I thought you were so stuck up at first. You were really cruel to Remus. I would have never guessed how close we would become." Sirius shook his head disbelievingly. Anyone could know these things, Remus could have told someone . . . or he could have himself, although he couldn't remember doing so.

"No? Fine then. How about the time when you came up with the idea of the Marauders map and you begged me and begged me every hour of the day to help you make it," she continued to recount, grinning cheekily. "And finally I had to give in and it took me months before it was finished. You and James were so happy you bought me a whole barrel full of sweets. It must have cost you a fortune!"

"Yeah, I spent almost all my savings-" Sirius stopped abruptly, realising his mistake. The woman smiled widely at this response. _The Marauders Map_is_ a closely guarded secret_, Sirius grudgingly admitted to himself.

"And that time you kissed me. You were so drunk but I'm sure you remembered in the morning because you wouldn't look me in the eye for days. I knew you thought I'd be furious but I actually quite liked it," she said, willing with all her being that the man before her would realise who she was. Sirius contemplated this last memory. No one else knew about their kiss he was sure. They had both kept quiet about that, mainly because it seemed wrong, they had been more like brother and sister than anything else. He took a small intake of breath and reached out to her face, remembering everything about her.

"Is it really you?" he asked in a small voice, restraining the emotions.

"Of course it is. What have I been trying to tell you just now?" she cried, shoving him playfully in the arm.

"Estelle!" He cried, sweeping her up in his arms and spinning her around. He held her tight to him, reacquainting himself with her smell. A lengthy silence ensued as he clutched her close, so scared that if he let go it would all be a dream.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered into her ear. "For so long . . ."

"I know," she replied, feeling the tears welling up and threatening to spill. "I really missed you." Sirius nuzzled his nose into her hair. He didn't know what to say. They stood like this for many minutes, with their arms wrapped around each other, trying desperately not to break down sobbing.

After a while Sirius pulled her away to look into her face and muttered: "Why didn't you contact us." There was a hint of anger in his words, as if he resented her for not turning up sooner.

"Safety reasons. I didn't want Dumbledore to tell the world I was dead but he said it was for the best. He made me promise not to contact anyone."

"I wasn't told about your . . . _death_ until I got out of Azkaban. Remus had to break the news to me." He pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "You convinced Dumbledore to give you some potion too? You look so good, just like back at school!" Estelle laughed at this.

"I could say the same for you too. I think Albus pitied me, you should have seen the state I was in! We've got loads to catch up on," she chuckled. "Isn't it great? We've got our lives back again! We can start all over. Be whoever we want to be. Shape our world however we want!" she said, her mind filled with new possibilities.

Sirius spun her around and pulled her down the stone corridor.

"Come on, you have to see Remus and the others," he said as he pulled at her hand.

They both stumbled into the meeting room, laughing together. The chatter stopped immediately as everyone turned to look at the new arrival. Estelle huddled behind Sirius' broad frame as she felt the burning of several inquisitive gazes.

"Everyone, this is Estelle," Sirius grinned as he pushed her forwards to greet her old friend. Remus turned white and stumbled backwards, sitting down heavily onto the window seat. He turned shakily to Sirius.

"Sirius, what's going on? This isn't a funny joke," he trembled, looking between Sirius and Estelle with horror.

"Remus, it's me," Estelle whispered softly, approaching him slowly. She stopped a few feet from him, waiting nervously for his reaction. Remus' face creased in bemusement.

"I – I don't understand. You're dead. You can't be . . ." Sirius became impatient at this point and interrupted.

"Yes, yes. I've already done this part, Moony. It's her alright," he said, grinning broadly. Remus didn't look comforted and just stared blankly at the woman before him. Sirius wondered why Remus hesitated to believe him. He'd presumed his friend would be falling over his feet to have another chance to have Estelle back. Out of everyone, Remus had had the closest friendship with Estelle and when Remus had to tell Sirius that she was dead Sirius had seen the unfathomable hurt in his friend's eyes.

"Estelle?" The voice was faint and troubled. Estelle nodded and took another step stared at the woman as if he couldn't believe his eyes and then cautiously stood up and opened his arms for her to fall into them.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered into his ear as he lifted her slightly off of the ground. He didn't say anything, not wanting to break the spell, but he did squeeze her tighter, clutching her to his chest. Someone coughed and Remus and Estelle broke apart to survey the slightly embarrassed occupants of the room who had observed this emotional reunion. She looked at each baffled face until her gaze fell on one person and her breath hitched in her throat.

"James," she whispered so quietly that only Sirius, who had placed a protective arm around her waist, could hear.

"Estelle, this is Harry. Very different from when you last saw him, I know. He does look a lot like his father," Sirius explained. Harry walked forward, a broad smile on his face, which quickly faded as he saw the expression marring Estelle's features. She stared at him, her brow furrowed in thought, shook her head and took his hand gingerly, a faint smile on her lips, though she still looked worried. She turned to look at the girl hanging onto his arm.

"Hermione Granger!" she exclaimed, her stance and voice immediately becoming friendlier. "I've heard so much about you, Dumbledore speaks about you very praisingly. I hear you even beat most of my school records."

"I've heard about you too," Hermione laughed and they exchanged pleasant greetings, the atmosphere warming as they did. Next, the two red-heads gently pushed Hermione aside and flicked their arms out in a mock-bow.

"May I present my brother Fred-"

"-And my Brother George," the twins chuckled. Playing along, she extended both her hands and they kissed them in mock gallantry.

"And may we say it's a pleasure to meet a beauty such as you," they said simultaneously and Estelle chuckled.

A clatter of hurried footsteps echoed from the opened doorway and everyone turned to see a boy with bright blond hair stumble into the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was . . ." Upon seeing the pretty stranger in the middle of the room, the boy straightened his robes and swaggered over, completely forgetting about his original sentence.

"Draco Malfoy," Estelle said curtly. Her whole body had stiffened and she eyed the newcomer with the attitude of the prey waiting for the predator to strike.

"Indeed. And who might you be." He asked casually, his attitude towards the woman cooling considerably at her reception. Estelle felt a shiver of fear run down her spine . . . Or was it something else. The man in front of her made up the two men she wanted most to forget, bringing back memories that were best kept buried.

Draco looked at the girl. He didn't know why she was acting so cold towards him. He thought he caught in her eyes a hint of fear. Maybe she had heard about his family's reputation, but everyone knew he wasn't like them. Yet, he noticed, there was something vaguely familiar about her. He examined every feature of her body, trying to see if this would give him some clue as to who this person was.

"Draco, this is Estelle Harper," came Sirius' deep voice. Realisation hit the blond boy and he suddenly understood.

"Oh," was all he could manage to mumble.

The room was very silent. The occupants waited with baited breath to see what he would do next. The sudden turn of events had left everybody unsure as to what was actually happening. Draco realised how feeble "Oh" had sounded and attempted to start anew but the girl was still eyeing him suspiciously. To be honest he didn't blame her. The name 'Murderer' must still have hung heavy around her neck.

"Wait a sec'. I thought she's meant to be dead," he said insensitively, turning towards Sirius. Sirius mouthed 'I'll explain later' from behind Estelle as she scowled at Draco. He realised he had made a bad impression and years of being taught that manners were everything caused him to start again.

"Lovely to meet you, Estelle Harper," Malfoy greeted, trying to sound calm and relaxed, although his confusion and nervousness still shone through a little. He presented a pale hand but Estelle simply nodded her head coldly.

* * *

"They all hate me," she moaned, wrapping her arms around Sirius' comforting frame. "I don't blame them either. I was so cold towards them." Sirius enclosed Estelle's shoulders in a comforting hug. Everyone else had shuffled off some time ago to check out their sleeping quarters. Now only the two were left. Behind them, the sun was heading towards the western horizon and a multi-coloured tint, mixed with the orange glow from the sky, filtered through the stain glass window.

Sirius looked into her eyes. There was so much experience there but also a great deal of pain and loss. More memories than an eighteen year old should have. But then, he realised, she wasn't really eighteen, and neither was he. He rocked her gently back and forth.

"They don't hate you. You're just new and strange to them, that's all. After tonight's party they can get to know you better."

"I don't know if I should go." Sirius started to protest but she continued. "I haven't had contact with any human, other than Albus, for a long time. It's really strange for me. I'm not sure how to behave any more, or how to make small talk, or tell a joke. Little things that you would take for granted, but I've forgotten."

"I was locked up in Azkaban for twelve years don't forget. I know how it feels. But it's easy to remember, trust me," Sirius replied thoughtfully. They sat there for a while, staring out at the orange sky.

"You shouldn't be so hard on Malfoy. It's not his fault that his family made life a living hell for you. He's trying to make up for their mistakes," Sirius added.

"It's just his face. It's so like Lucius' and . . ."

"And Damiene's," Sirius finished for her. She shivered at the name but Sirius thought it was because of the slight chill that had crept into the room as the sun sunk lower into the horizon.

"Let's go see how our bedrooms are arranged. You look like you're getting cold." Estelle stiffened her shoulders and raised her chin, dispelling any more worries and fears. Sirius smiled as he was reminded of the strong, defiant person he used to know. He was still coming to terms with the fact that she had been returned to him. As they walked out of the room, Sirius remembered something.

"What happened between you and Remus?" he asked. He had never seen them so awkward around each other and he didn't think that years of separation would have changed their strong bond.

"Something that should have been resolved a long time a go," was all she said in reply.

* * *

"Who is she?" Hermione inquired as she poured snacks into a bowl, ready for the party.

"An old friend." Hermione thought Remus sounded tired as he answered.

"That's helpful!" Hermione said sarcastically and then continued to ramble. "I've heard of her. She's got her name on most of the intellectual trophies in the trophy room. I even remember that she was Head Girl at one point. I must have read it somewhere . . ." Remus nodded knowingly.

"She was part of our gang. You know, Messrs Moony, _Wormtail, _Padfoot and Prongs." She noticed him barely whisper Wormtail's name.

"No! Really? You've never spoken of her before. And besides, I've seen the map. It doesn't have her name on it anywhere." Hermione's voice was dripping with curiosity now; the clever witch was always seeking to know more about everything. Remus sighed, remembering happier times.

"Did you ever hear about Sirius before he returned from Azkaban? No, most people like to keep old hurts buried, Hermione. Besides, she was the silent partner in our group. She flatly refused to put her name on the map, nickname or otherwise. She was scared stiff that one day the teachers would find out about the map and we'd all get expelled. Despite that, she made most of it. I mean, we were all pretty bright, but it takes a lot to make something like that and she was a witch close to your standards, Hermione."

"I wondered what she meant about me beating most of her records."

"Yes, she's very clever but not quite as good as you. But she refused to practise becoming an illegal animagi, although she was very capable. We always used to depend on her, she looked after us and made sure we didn't get into too much trouble. She even came out adventuring with us sometimes, even when I was . . . part wolf. I never hurt her; it was something none of us could figure out as I gladly attacked the others when they weren't in animal form. It's thanks to her the Marauder's Map is in existence, even though it racked her with guilt. But she knew we wouldn't stop pestering her until she made it. She was so much like you with Harry and Ron, helping us with our homework and everything, that when I first met you I thought it was her reincarnate." Remus sighed again.

"But why did she just disappear?"

"I always thought there was something else to it when Dumbledore told me she was gone. She must have just wanted to escape. I expect you've read about the . . . _incident_ with her and the Malfoys." Remus said the word '_incident_' as if he was warning Hermione to call it any thing else.

"Yes," Was all Hermione could think of saying.

"It was a troubled time for all of us," Remus said as if to excuse his old friend's behaviour. Hermione wondered whether she should ask further about the events that happened. What she had read was vague; the articles on it were hazy and dodged the actual facts, so too was the piece declaring Estelle's supposed death. Instead, Hermione decided to remain quiet.

Changing the subject, Remus said: "She's Dumbledore's Goddaughter, you know."

"Really? I suppose that must be why she was permitted use of the Youth potion. Dumbledore probably had a word with the Ministry. They'd jump head over heels for any of his requests after all he's done for them."

After the War Dumbledore had been determined to thank all who had helped in the battle against Voldemort. For Sirius and Remus, who had spent their whole lives in the painful struggle against Voldemort, Dumbledore granted them the use of a potion that transformed them into the eighteen year old versions of themselves, restoring looks and health. The means to create the complex combined spell and potion was locked away within the ministry who deemed it too dangerous for everyday use. The knowledge was only given in special cases. But as Dumbledore had given so much to help restore balance and power to the Ministry, how could they refuse?

"He was great friends with Estelle's father. It almost killed him when her Dad died, if Dumbledore's actually capable of being killed. He loves her like his own daughter," Remus commented.

They were interrupted at that moment, as the twins burst into the room, large boxes of butterbeer, firewhisky and other wizardly alcohol held under their arms.


	3. Chapter II : Run, Little Girl

**An Orange Sky**

**Chapter II – Run, Little Girl**

The party was taking place in the Common room, a large room with many old sofas and comfy armchairs, all surrounding a huge fireplace. The hearth was lit, roaring flames providing the stone room with warmth, dispelling the chill that crept from the walls even in summer. The floor of flag stone was covered in a thick red rug, while the stone walls held colourful tapestries and a large painting of the Hogwarts crest hung above the fireplace. A huge table with elegant, dark wooded chairs placed around it stood in the centre of the room. A cord dangled down from the ceiling which, when pulled, would summon house elves to bring food.

The room reminded Estelle of distant memories, mainly of sitting in the Gryffindor Common room and warming her feet by the fire as she instructed James and Sirius on their homework. A bookshelf was positioned by the wall nearest to the fireplace. Estelle noticed the spines of the books, their colours changing in hues as the flames from the fireplace flickered. Alongside books she had never seen or heard of before, the shelves held the titles of some of her favourite magical and muggle novels, showing that Dumbledore had had a hand in the arrangement of the room and its contents. Only he knew her preferred books.

The whole common room oozed with warmth and comfort. A large stairway to one side of the room led up to a long balcony that stretched the length of the room. Along this balcony eight staircases connected the common room to eight different bedrooms.

Estelle ran up the staircase of the last bedroom left, the second one to the end. Remus was at the far end, to the left of her, and Draco was on her right. She looked inside. Another fireplace flickered opposite the bed, the stone hearth engraved with swirling patterns and pictures. The bed was huge, easily big enough to fit three people; its covers were a soft warm red, embroidered with gold. Thin gauze drapes hung from either side, their colour changing in the light from sea greens to hypnotic blues. A large armchair sat by the fireplace, its squashy cushions perfect for relaxing on. Another bookcase stood next to the chair, holding similar books to the one downstairs, and her large trunk waited at the end of her bed, its silver clasps were open and the mahogany lid was lifted so that Estelle could see all her new muggle clothes and robes, neatly folded within.

She padded across the fluffy, red carpet to an open archway. Inside there was a simple bathroom and a large, full length mirror on the wall. Estelle felt like the rooms had been made for her, its contents mirroring her desired bedroom. She quickly pulled out a favourite book from her trunk and settled by the warm fire to read.

A knock at the door signalled the arrival of Remus Lupin. He walked into the room and took a look around. His hair was a sandy blond and was cut close in an attempt to look smart, growing out just enough that long strands were beginning to creep down the nape of his neck and feather his jaw line. His face was pale and had a permanently worried expression on it, small scars criss-crossed his cheeks and lips. An occupational hazard of being a werewolf. Although the powerful Youth spell had caused his scars to fade he was not rid of them entirely. His eyes were a pale blue, displaying a sharp, intellectual look and a wariness of those not close to him. He was extremely tall but his body was slim with little muscle, Remus preferring to study than partake in physical sports. His character was gentle and shy, but not very trusting. He found it hard to become close to people after constant persecution for his lycanthropy.

"Nice room," was all he said, his face looking serious.

"I'm not going to the party," Estelle answered, not even looking up from her book.

"It'll be great, trust me." He sat on the arm of the chair, watching the flames flicker back and forth. He hesitantly touched the exposed skin at the base of her neck as if to reassure himself that she was really there in the flesh and not just a ghost. It tickled her and she turned to look at him. His face looked troubled. "What happened . . . that night?" he almost whispered.

Estelle seemed not to have heard as she turned back and kept her nose buried in the book but her brow furrowed. Thinking she wasn't going to answer, Remus stood to leave with a heavy sigh.

"If I say you told me so, can we never bring it up again?" she suddenly answered, snapping her book shut.

"What you said-" Remus began.

"I'm so sorry; I never meant to say it. I was angry. It wasn't at you it was at me. You don't understand!" she interrupted, her voice betraying her desperation for pardon. She gently held Remus' wrist, her eyes imploring him to forgive and forget. Remus felt her slim fingers on his skin and closed his eyes, savouring the small contact.

He could forgive but he couldn't forget. Merlin knows how hard he'd tried. Long nights lying awake, knowing she was dead and blaming himself. If only he had tried harder. He could excuse the harsh words she had uttered in anger; he had no problem with that. It was the fact the he had let her go, was too weak to stop her. She had been right, she always was. Remus had dreamt up a million different scenarios in which he had stopped her from walking away. He would say the right thing not the wrong thing and she would turn, her face wouldn't be screwed up in disgust. It would be soft, gentle, the face of his Estelle, the one he remembered.

The night she left she hadn't been Estelle but some other person he barely recognised, someone twisted with loss and anger. That was why he found it so easy to forgive her. Now Estelle had been given back to him, she was the same person he remembered, though she was slightly changed. Apart from the face which was five years younger than the one he had last seen, her eyes were so much different, so filled with sadness and experience, eyes hardened to the world, eyes wary and expecting the worst. Those sad green–brown eyes called for comfort, a comfort Remus knew he couldn't give and hated himself for it. In the nights when Remus was lonelier than ever, his mind would wander as usual to that fateful night and he would imagine he was that man, that he could comfort her. She would recognise his words, return them with fervour and she would bury herself in his arms and allow him to comfort her, to dispel the loss and hurt. Her lithe body would press against his, her kisses would be soft against his lips and it would just be the two of them forever. Remus always felt incredible guilt at lusting over a dead woman, never mind his best friend.

"That's what you always say. Look Estelle," Remus continued, shaking those thoughts from his mind. He gently grabbed her by the chin to stop her from averting her eyes. "I do understand. What you said that night was true. Yes it was," he insisted as Estelle tried to shake her head. "I forgave you for saying it a long, long time ago. But it killed me inside, to know that that was the last thing you would ever say to me."

Estelle closed her eyes in shame; she couldn't bear to look her best friend in the eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered again.

"It's over and you're back. It doesn't matter anymore. I want both of us to forget it now, never mention it again and go back to how we used to be."

She nodded but still couldn't look him in the eyes. His hand let go of her chin and he embraced her.

"And about what I said . . ." he trailed off.

"What did you say? I can't seem to remember," Estelle said before grinning broadly. Remus gave a sigh of relief and returned the smile.

"Let's go down to the party. And I won't take 'no' for an answer," he teased, pulling her up.

* * *

After emerging from upstairs and settling on the couch between Sirius and George, Estelle began to relax, realising how close and friendly the group of friends were. She got along particularly well with Hermione as they had a lot in common. The Weasley twins had stored some alcohol in their newly opened shop in Hogsmead, Weasleys' Wizardly Wheezes, and a convenient tunnel from the joke shop to the castle meant they had a handy link to the shops in Hogsmead. Hermione had managed to conjure up some music and they had moved all the chairs away and sat in a circle around the fire, telling jokes and old stories. The mood was light and the conversation flowed freely.

"Really? A Hungarian Horntail, I've heard they're pretty tough," Estelle murmured, amazed at the story of Harry's competition in the Triwizard Tournament.

"Oh yeah, but Harry was brilliant at it, weren't you mate?" Sirius laughed as he reached over for the last bottle of firewhisky. Noticing it was the last one, Estelle grabbed it and made a dash for the staircase.

"Oh no you don't!" roared Sirius and he chased her up the nearest staircase and into the room she assumed to be hers.

They landed on the bed in a sprawled heap with Sirius on top. Estelle huffed and wriggled in an attempt to get free. Finally he managed to pin her down, arms on each shoulder and legs holding hers down. They were both panting from the abrupt sprint up the stairs and Sirius' breath tickled Estelle's ear. She looked into his dark eyes, his black hair falling down to brush against her cheek.

At that moment, Sirius realised what he was there for and made a grab for the bottle Estelle was still holding in the air. As he shifted his weight, his knee dug into her thigh and she groaned at the sudden burst of pain. A sneering voice interrupted from the doorway.

"I'm not sure what you are aiming to do, but could you please refrain from attempting it on _my_ bed," the blond boy teased, an amused and slightly disgusted look on his face.

Sure enough, Estelle realised that the bed she and Sirius occupied was not her own; its blankets were am emerald green colour, covered in silver embroidery, and very different to her own Gryffindor coloured covers. With faint embarrassment, she figured that she must have run up the wrong staircase in her haste to escape Sirius. Sitting up suddenly, a light blush staining her cheeks, Sirius took advantage of her surprise to snatch the bottle of liquor from her loosened grip. Draco sidled over from the doorway and seated himself next to the two on the bed, taking the firewhisky from Sirius and opening it to take a swig. Estelle was surprised to discover that Sirius and Draco were quite good friends, and together the two men recounted amazing tales of the war to Estelle, who listened with rapt attention, passing the bottle back and forth. They had just reached the point where Draco left his father and betrayed him to help Harry when the tinkling of glass and drunken laughter that could only be the twins piqued Sirius' curiosity and he stumbled down the stairs to see what was going on, leaving Estelle and Draco on their own.

* * *

The beating of her heart and soft panting as she struggled with the effort of getting up the steep hill were the only noises she could hear. This was wrong and she knew it. Dark forest surrounded her on both sides. There should have been small sounds of nocturnal life coming from the gloomy trees, but instead there was nothing. Rising above the forest, its windows tiny glimmers of light in the distance, was Hogwarts castle. Estelle judged it to be about a half mile away.

She spurred herself on; the promise of the haven she would find there kept her going. Sweat plastered her fringe to her forehead and her panting became more erratic. She could feel her muscles giving way, sharp spasms of pain shooting up and down her side. The rutted road provided an untimely pothole that Estelle tripped and twisted her foot on. She fell face down into the wet mud and felt it soaking through her flimsy shirt. Steeling herself to get up, it was then that she heard the first signs of someone following her. Of course, she had had her suspicions for a long time. A snap of a twig, the rustle of leaves in the ever enclosing silence. She even thought she knew who it was. The idea froze her blood.

She heard the slight whisper of a spell. It was so faint, carried on a small breeze, that she thought she was imagining it. But there was no mistaking that tingle of magic that came with it. Fear made her heart pump faster and she sprinted up, pushing herself to the limit. She knew he was watching her, delighted at the way she was suffering, but there was a small hope that she would make it. She set her eyes toward the castle and before she knew it the pine trees thinned and the giant gates, their pillars topped with stone statues of gruesome winged boars, marking the entrance to the castle, were straight ahead, the black iron wrought frames open in a gesture of greeting. She was going to make it; it was going to be all right. Estelle's heart jumped with joy. Only a few more yards and she would be safe . . .

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!"_ Before she could whip her wand out she felt her muscles freezing, a blissful chill spread through her body, cooling her aching legs. She fell again, her back hitting the mud. Her hands were bound to her sides by an invisible force which stopped her from cushioning her fall. She felt hard gravel bite the back of her head, a ringing headache beginning to form. She couldn't even blink. She struggled against the invisible bonds but her body didn't respond. There was no point anyway; the full Body-Bind curse could not be broken by simply struggling. The crunching of footsteps upon the gravel path indicated the approach of her attacker. She used the time it took for him to reach her by thinking of an escape plan. Even if she could reach her wand, in her exhausted state she would only be able to cast the simplest of spells. Nothing that would save her from the imminent fate quickly looming. She could run, the gates were only about five foot from her, but getting the chance to break from the spell was very unlikely.

The footsteps had stopped now, a pale face looming into view. White-blond hair cascading down his back, a disgusted sneer contorting his sharp features, Lucius Malfoy looked down at her as if she was dirt he had accidentally stepped in.

"You thought you could escape me?" His voice was dangerously low, hidden threats laced the words. He spat, the fluid stung her cheek, and she felt revolted as it slid down her neck. Her chest rose and fell in sharp gasps of fear, the only movement _petrificus_ would allow.

"You're pathetic." The words hurt her and she realised the hurt she had caused by saying the same thing only days ago to someone she loved. A shiny leather shoe shot out, its pointed end catching her in the ribs. Pain shot through her and she desperately wanted to curl up into a defensive ball, but the spell would not allow it.

He squatted down, his face inches from hers. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my Brother." His shoe lashed out again, causing Estelle to inwardly groan. "I'm going to enjoy mutilating your precious little body, making your sweet skin bruise purple. You're going to wish Death will deliver you from your pain early. But don't worry; I'll make sure she stays away long enough for me to complete my revenge!" He laughed then, peals of sharp sound that held no joy. "_Finite Incantum!_"

Warmth rushed into her muscles and Estelle was up and running in the space of a second. But something grabbed her, an invisible spell that held her in place. She felt herself being tugged toward the stone pillar of one of the gates, the winged boar looking down at her in disdain. She was so close now; she even thought she could feel the warm breeze of the castle grounds drifting across her face. Her back was against the pillar, invisible hands pinning her in place. She looked at the Malfoy patriarch; his wand was raised, directing his spell. He came close now, his tall height causing him to lean down, his breath cold against her face.

"I'm going to make you suffer. Watch you know that you are centimetres from safety and watch that hope fade in your eyes." His grey eyes, cold as steel, flickered in amusement as he looked her up and down. Estelle suddenly felt very self-conscious in her ripped and muddy clothes, grime and his saliva spread across her face.

"My Brother was a fool! But then again Damiene was always that little bit too stupid. I don't know what he saw in you that made him risk it all. But maybe there's something I'm missing." One hand caressed her cheek while the other crept to her waist, their cold chill causing goose bumps to break out all over her skin. She struggled as he pushed against her, closing the gap between them.

"I know this is the way my Brother went, up against a wall - how nice for him. Maybe you should share the same fate." The man chuckled as he tore at her clothes, his hands pinching her skin. She writhed and twisted, trying to get away but the combined strength of Malfoy and his spell kept her in place.

Pushing harder against her, Estelle could feel the telltale, fear-inducing bulge in his trousers and prayed that someone would come, blood draining from her face. He undid his trousers while roughly pushing her ripped jeans from her hips. She felt him clutch at her bare breasts, nipping at them, his chill breath making her retch. He pushed against her again and Estelle screamed at the invasion of her body.

"That's it. Scream for me," he hissed, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Estelle wanted to hurt him so badly, wanted to hear him scream as she did, wanted to know he was suffering. He was thrusting against her now, his grunts and curses, loud in her ear. Estelle tried to close her mind, to remove herself from her body and return to better memories but the pain and humiliation ripped through her in agonising waves. She didn't want him to hear her sobbing but she couldn't help it, large pearly tears trailed down her face, resting on her lips. Malfoy's movements became more erratic as he reached his climax, pushing against her hard he swooped down for one kiss. She used this chance to hurt him. As he groaned into her throat she bit down hard causing the taste of salty blood to wash into her mouth. His groan soon changed into grunt of pain.

"Bitch!" He screamed, breaking away from her. He slapped Estelle swiftly across the face before rearranging his clothes, leaving a bright red handprint, stark against her milky face. He looked down in disgust at the mud transferred from her clothes onto his. Black blood was dripping off of his chin, running down from an area of his bottom lip where a chunk was missing. Estelle spat out the foul lump of flesh, her saliva tinted pink.

She was still pinned to the stone pillar, her shirt ripped from her and her jeans and underwear around her ankles. She could feel the humiliation rising like bile and wanted to cover her body from his scorching glare. He laughed again, pointing his wand at her chest, the blood dripping onto his shiny shoes. For one joyful second she thought he would use the killing curse. She sighed audibly with relief at the thought of the pain leaving her body along with her life. But then she saw the evil glint in his eyes. He approached her with a swagger.

"You need to learn a valuable lesson. Don't ever mess with a Malfoy . . . _Crucio!"_ He whispered the curse into her ear, jabbing his wand hard into her chest.

She screamed, every nerve in her body crying out in protest. Her muscles broke into spasms. The red hot knives of feeling the spell brought to her body carved a new definition of pain. She writhed, struggling against the curse and the spell binding her to the pillar, her head banging against the hard stone. Indescribable pain coursed through her blood, her screams bringing no relief.

Lucius began to walk away, leaving her for the pain. If the curse continued her heart would finally give out under the strain, but that was not for many hours yet. He chuckled at the thought of her writhing against the pillar for hours, all alone and just centimetres from safety. He wanted her to watch him leaving, knowing that it wasn't going to stop. But drawing on some hidden strength Estelle managed to blurt out one last sentence in a hoarse scream.

"Help me, DAMIENE!"

Upon hearing his brother's name uttered from the girl's lips, Malfoy lost concentration. His curse and spell disintegrated allowing Estelle to fall through the gate and onto the soft grass beyond. Outraged at her escape he strode towards the iron barriers but they swung shut before he could pass them. He reached out to pull at the gates but blue sparks leapt onto his hand, the smell of burning flesh reaching his nostrils. He jumped back in pain. The girl was sobbing on the grass, her shoulders rising and falling heavily, her frail body trembling dangerously.

"I loved him," she muttered tiredly to her outraged torturer.

"So you kill the one you love," he spat, blood spraying from his lips. "You better run, Little Girl, because I _will_ kill you. I never thought much of my Brother but _no one_ disrespects Malfoy family honour."

He disapparated, leaving the threat ringing in Estelle's ears.

The sun was beginning to rise from the East, tinting the sky with an orange glow. But Estelle didn't notice this beauty, she lay sobbing upon the grass for what seemed like hours waiting for someone to find her but dreading the state they would see her in.

After a while, soft velvet shoes padded across the dew covered grass. A quiet incantation left her covered in a warm blanket. The old man sat next to her. He cradled her in his arms while she hiccupped and shuddered. The sun was rising even higher, the whole sky a light orange, small clouds scattered across it in pink hues. Dumbledore stared up appreciatively at the sky. He was angry, so very angry, knowing he could do nothing. _It must be done,_ that is what the mysterious Woman had said. But why? Why like this? _She must know pain in order to complete her task, _the Woman had whispered sadly when Dumbledore implored her. The Old Man gritted his teeth. He was a powerful Wizard, could he not complete the task himself? But the Woman never answered, instead choosing to fade from his dream.

"Shhh. You're safe now. He's never going to hurt you again. I'll make sure of that." For a second those sky blue eyes glinted black in resolution behind his half moon spectacles.

"Oh, Look, an orange sky," he said in a surprised voice as if he had only just noticed there was a sky above him. Estelle looked up and sighed. They sat like that for a long while watching the fiery red orb that was the sun welcome the morning.


	4. Chapter III : Hate To Cry

**An Orange Sky**

**Chapter III – Hate To Cry**

With the drone of the party below filtering upstairs, Draco finished the tale he and Sirius had started, Estelle asking questions and making jokes, but finally they lapsed into a shy silence, passing the hugely diminished bottle to one another. She wasn't quite sure what she could say to the son of the man who had been chasing her for seventeen years, although her attitude towards him had warmed in the last few hours. She had found that although he still retained a few of the negative characteristics of a Malfoy, surprisingly he was quite considerate and reserved in nature. She looked at him from beneath her lashes so as not to show that she was observing him.

_He's not bad looking_, she admitted to herself. His blond hair, which was so light it was almost white, was cropped messily to his jaw line with a slight fringe crossing his eye making his features seem more feminine and softening the sharp angles of his aristocratic jaw and cheek bones. He was startlingly pale, but this did not make him seem ill. Instead he appeared almost ethereal or regal. His eyes pierced Estelle with an intense gaze that showed intelligence and a perception that she would not have thought possible of a Malfoy . . . well, all other Malfoys except one. Yes, his haunting grey eyed gaze chilled Estelle to the bone. It was like she was looking at _his_ double_._ Even his height and build was the same, lean but muscular, and toweringly tall, though not as tall as Remus. Estelle realised, to her horror, that she found she was attracted to him. This would not have been so bad but for the fact it was just because he was uncannily familiar to someone else.

Draco caught her looking and gazed at her, his stormy eyes questioning. Estelle blushed at being caught out and looked down.

"You remind me of someone," she murmured sadly. Draco kept looking at her with harsh intensity and then his expression changed as realisation dawned.

"You mean my Uncle, don't you?" he asked softly, knowing full well he was treading on dangerous ground. Estelle nodded, keeping her head down and examining the silver embroidery of the cover intently.

"People say I look like him a lot. More than I look like my father. They say that, now I've changed, I act a lot like him too. I wouldn't know, I was one when he died . . . shit! I'm sorry," Draco apologised, realising his error. "I didn't mean-"

"No, it's O.K," Estelle cut him off, looking at him with a mix of grief and embarrassment. "In fact, I'd rather like to talk about it. I've just realised that I haven't ever talked about him since . . . well, practically straight afterwards I had to go into hiding, so I've never had people asking about it, you know?"

"I heard things when I was younger. Were you – were you lovers?" Estelle held eye contact with him for several seconds before nodding resignedly.

"Then why? Why did you do it?" Draco asked, trying not to sound too accusing while hiding the curiosity from his voice. Estelle took her time to answer.

"Because he did a terrible thing . . . and he paid a terrible price."

"It must have been hard loving someone who was on the opposite side to you in the old War."

"We were never on opposite sides. It was the people around us who chose to split us apart. His side because I was fighting for good not for wrong . . . and my side because he was related to the wrong people. Sometimes I couldn't tell who was worse. The Order members were the ones who were meant to set an example but instead they chose to harbour their own discriminations. I still think that if they had given him sanctuary from his relatives like I requested everything would have worked out differently and he would not have been forced to become one of them. I suppose I still resent the Order for that, those that are still alive anyway. I'm sorry, I talk as if you don't know his relatives, as if they're not your family. I don't wish to offend you."

"Don't worry. I detest my scum of a family as much as everyone else likes too," Draco replied fiercely. "It seems unfair that the Order didn't help my Uncle. But then again, I know how hard it was to gain acceptance from them."

"I think it was mostly down to one person, an influential member who detested your Uncle."

"Who? And why?" said Draco, hardly bothering to disguise his eagerness for answers now.

"I had another lover, an Order member. Don't get me wrong," Estelle hurriedly added. "I am not the type of person who usually does that sort of thing. But I was in love with both of them and it was in a desperate time when the rules barely applied. They both knew about my relationship with the other and were unhappy about it. This member of the Order wanted me to see as little as possible of your Uncle and I think he swayed other members against him. He was insanely jealous and was also already married and with a family. He knew that if your Uncle survived the War I would marry him and end our affair. So he tried his best to split us apart. I didn't like this but I couldn't stay angry at him for long, I was in love. I sometimes think that his selfish actions led to not only your Uncle's death but his own. But then again, if I was not involved with either of them they may still be alive today. Perhaps this, maybe that. Pondering the possibilities makes me so tired," Estelle sighed, wrapping her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees and staring into space.

Draco stared at her for a long time, admiring her sorrowful beauty while considering these new facts. Before he had simply known his Father had pursued Estelle for the revenge of his brother's death. Now whole new stories were emerging, leading off to dozens of more questions. He wondered who this jealous Order member had been but decided not to push Estelle any further.

"I'm sorry for dampening the mood," Estelle murmured, looking up once again. "Whenever I say 'Your Uncle' it makes me feel so old," she joked. Draco knew she had taken the Youth spell but it barely registered when he looked at her attractiveness.

"You are not old. Not anymore."

"But you mustn't forget that I was old once."

"What does that matter? You were old once, you aren't now. Why live in the past when you have a full and bright future. You are simply gifted with more experience and knowledge than others. Physically, you are just a young girl." Estelle pondered this piece of wisdom.

"Yes, you're right," she answered and then conceived to lighten the mood. "What about you? What brings you here? I thought you would have Malfoy Manor to stay in? Not squatting here with us." She immediately knew she had said the wrong thing from the dark expression that now adorned Draco's face.

"I burned it down," he said simply, though Estelle could see that there was more to the tale. She did not ask any more questions but then chuckled quietly. Draco looked at her in surprise.

"I was just thinking," she explained, "that your father was probably livid." Draco gave a slight smile that faded quickly. Estelle cursed herself for again saying the wrong thing. It had been hard to think of his father without a slight wave of panic washing across her, a wasted effort it seemed.

"How did you escape my Father? I know he was desperate to punish you after what you did," Draco asked. "I never knew anyone to get away from him before." It was Estelle's turn for her features to freeze and then turn stony.

"I guess I'm just lucky," she sighed and refused to speak more on the subject. Draco realised she had many secrets and he had just begun to scratch the surface.

"Let's go down stairs. We are doing nothing but moping about up here," he suggested.

"Now that is a good idea," Estelle said, swigging the last from the bottle and allowing Draco to pull her up.

* * *

The party was slowly winding down. Everyone was still sitting in a circle next to the fire and all shuffled around to let Draco ad Estelle in. Sirius grinned at Estelle from across the circle and raised his eyebrows when she chose to sit next to Draco. Immediately some sort of magical drink was pushed towards her and the rules of a drinking game were explained. A few rounds later and Estelle could feel the alcohol seeping into her brain. The fact that she had not been drunk in over seventeen years and the euphoria of being within friendly company after all the years spent alone had Estelle feeling carefree but more importantly careless.

The twins disappeared up to their rooms for a second and when they returned one was clutching a small vial of clear liquid. Hermione looked at them confusedly, her brow furrowing. Estelle wondered why but after a few seconds of surveying the potion she realised what it was.

"Is that Veritaserum?" Hermione asked. "You know that's strictly governed by the Ministry?" Fred grinned and George swirled the dangerous contents.

"Yeah. It's a shame the new potions master isn't so careful about locking up his cupboard. We went looking about earlier and the door was just _open_, wasn't it George?"

"That's right. We didn't _force_ it open or anything." George chuckled at the shocked looks on his friends' faces.

"And what are you going to do with it exactly?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Well," said Fred, looking about the group at the curious faces. "Me and George made up this game, right. We each get a shot and in one of them is one drop of veritaserum. Enough to make someone tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth for a couple of minutes. It's up to luck whoever gets the truth serum in their drink."

"Why would we want to do that?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"Why? 'Cause it's a laugh for all the others. Unless you're too scared? Do you have some threstrals in the cupboard, Hermione? Something you don't want Harry to know about?"

"No!" Hermione protested.

"Then you won't mind joining in. Come on, the more people the smaller the chance," George goaded. Hermione looked unsure.

"Well, okay. As long as you don't ask anything too private."

"We wouldn't _dream_ of it," Fred grinned. "Besides, we can all get a laugh when Sirius gets it and we can learn about that girl he was seeing last month. George thinks she was a vampire."

"Oi! It's none of your business and I'm not going to get it. I've always been lucky," Sirius bragged. Slowly everyone nodded their heads in consent, not wanting to be left out. Finally Fred turned to Estelle.

"What about the lovely and mysterious Estelle? Will she partake in our unworthy game?" he asked. Estelle looked at him fuzzily. Alarm bells were ringing in the back of her head but they barely pierced the haze surrounding her brain.

"Sure," she simply replied. Fred and George seemed ecstatic that they had managed to get everyone to join their game. George conjured a tray with eight shots glasses upon it, filled with clear liquor. Everyone peered closely as Fred dramatically allowed one small drop of Veratiserum to drip from the vial and into one of the glasses. The group tried to keep their eyes on this special glass as George cast a spell that caused the tray to spin round without the glasses tipping or the liquid to spill. The tray span in the centre of their circle at a blinding speed so that all the group could see was a blur of colour. When it eventually rotated to a standstill everyone eyed the glass nearest to them warily.

Sirius was the first to drink, gulping it down quickly, followed by the twins who laughed heartily afterwards. One by one they all followed suit, looking about each other for a sign of change. Only Estelle had not tipped the drink back, choosing instead to stare at it. A moment of clarity had hit her and she now realised the consequences that could come from this 'harmless' game if she were the one to swallow the truth serum. She stared at the others who were all looking at her in expectation. _I hardly know these people,_ she thought to herself. Fred made a motion for her to drink. _A one in eight chance, could I risk it for the acceptance of this group. _Estelle knew the answer.

Promptly she tipped the drink down her throat and winced at the sharp taste. A collective sigh went round the group but the tension began to rise again as the two Weasleys explained more of the game.

"Okay, at the moment we don't know who has the veritaserum. But if you ask a person influenced by the truth serum they will be forced to answer. So what George is going to do is ask a simple question and you've got to make sure you don't answer. We'll then know who has taken the potion because that person will be forced to say. Then the fun begins," Fred chuckled.

Most members of the group began to wonder why they decided to join in, wincing at the answers that could so easily come spilling from their mouths. George turned to look at everyone.

"What is your name?" he asked to the group in general. A second of silence stretched out. Then . . .

"Estelle Thelxiepeia Harper . . . damn it!" _It just had to be me,_ she screamed into her head. Another voice joined at the back of her mind. _Face it. You've never had much luck._

Estelle turned to the group. Sirius and the twins were wearing the largest grins she had ever seen. She could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"Be nice!" she asked, flinching at the thought of what she was about to be asked.

"This is brilliant," Sirius joked. "Now I can finally find out all those little secrets you kept from us, Elle." He winked at her from across the room and Estelle wished she could sink into the floor. The twins rubbed their hands together in anticipation.

"Who do you think is better looking, Me or George?"

"I think you're both pretty hot," she blurted out.

"And you've imagined having a threesome with us?" George asked, leaning forward. Estelle could feel the glares of curiosity from every person in the room. Someone took an intake of breath at George's question. "Come on, hasn't everybody?" Fred added.

"No. I can't say I have." Estelle's voice sounded monotonous and forced. "I don't know you that well," Estelle then said, without the influence of veritaserum her voice now sounding pained. Veritaserum did not stop the influenced person from adding more thoughts to their speech as long as it was truthful. They were only required to answer the question directly.

"Ah but would you like to some time?"

"Yes." Cringing in embarrassment Estelle buried her head in her hands. "I mean, I – I . . . I don't mean that," she tried to explain. The twins were doubled up laughing and Fred leaned in close.

"I'm looking forward to it," he smirked. Estelle glowered at him angrily.

"Who do you think is the most attractive person in the room?" Harry asked, getting into the swing of things.

"Draco." The blond boy in question smirked.

"Draco? Why?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"He reminds me of Damiene." Estelle saw Remus nod understandingly out of the corner of his eye. Draco's smirk had faded to one of puzzlement.

"I'm going to have to do so much explaining after this. This is so unfair," Estelle complained, directing it at the twins who just grinned at her.

Estelle felt the tickle of Draco's breath against her ear, speaking in a whisper. As he slowly asked a question, Estelle guessed what it would be and her blood froze in fear of what he would discover about her.

"_How did you get away from my Fa-" _Estelle sighed in relief as Sirius cut him off, eager to ask a question. But she didn't feel so relieved, however, when she heard the contents to his query.

"Who did you lose your virginity to?" and then added "What? You wouldn't ever tell me" when she glared at him in anger. Estelle struggled with herself, forcing her mouth to stay closed. But the effect of the potion was too strong.

"James Potter." She didn't look up but kept staring relentlessly at the floor. She heard Harry shuffle uncomfortably. Incredibly Sirius began to laugh, it was loud amongst the quiet shock of everybody else. She looked up at Harry, a quick searching glance, but he was there to meet her gaze. His emerald eyes didn't look too angry, just shocked. Sirius continued to laugh.

"Do you mind," Estelle snapped. Sirius looked coyly at her.

"I would never have guessed! James! Wait . . . when was this?" Sirius asked. The potion kicked in and she was forced to blurt out an answer.

"The middle of sixth year."

"Wasn't Prongs going out with Lily then?" Estelle glared at Sirius, flicking her eyes pointedly to Harry.

"They were on a break," she was forced to state coldly. Sirius scoffed at the moody expression on Harry's face.

"There's no need to look like that, Mate. You know your Mum wasn't the first and only, she just brought an end to them, that's all. Or do you want me to go into all his conquests again? I've got another one to add to the list now." Sirius then snorted, shaking his head at Estelle. Remus' voice drifted over, the first time he had spoken since the game began. It was quiet and when she looked at him he appeared sad, barely able to keep eye contact.

"It was just the once, right, Elle?" Remus looked at her, his eyes begging for the assumption, now plaguing his mind, to be wrong.

"No," the flat voice echoed around the room. Harry stood, his eyes blazing. Quickly the twins stood together and, seeing their game had caused trouble, simultaneously yawned and stretched their arms.

"It's getting late, isn't it George?"

"Yeah, Fred, definitely time we turned in. So if you'll excuse us." They quickly sprinted up the staircase and into their rooms. Hermione tugged at Harry's arm but he wouldn't move, instead staring at Estelle, so she returned to her bedroom alone. Remus began to collect up bottles. Estelle stared at the floor in uncomfortable silence. Sirius looked between Harry and Estelle curiously.

"He was the Member of the Order, your lover! Wasn't he? Oh, it all makes sense now," Draco murmured, forgetting he had an audience. Estelle shook her head but a muffled 'yes' could still be heard.

"I – I don't understand. You – you were my Dad's lover? No, no this isn't right. How long?" The effects of the potion were now wearing off and Estelle managed to keep her mouth tightly shut.

"HOW LONG?" Harry shouted, a magical pulse of anger soaring through the room. Estelle realised this boy was growing to become just like his Father, including a bad control over his magic when he was angry. Sirius sensed the wave of magic and stood quickly.

"Don't get wound up, Harry. They were probably just fooling around. You're a teenager, you know how it goes," Sirius tried to placate the boy.

"Until the night he died," Estelle muttered. She didn't know why she had said it. The potion had worn off but she had still uttered the sentence. Why? Perhaps her subconscious had finally become tired of hiding the truth away within her. Her dirty secrets . . .

Estelle didn't look up but she heard the portrait door bang loudly. Harry's goodbye. Sirius gave a low whistle. Estelle's head felt like it was water logged. Thoughts were swirling and weaving about her mind, slipping away before she could grasp them. She clutched her head and let out a low moan.

"Let's get you to bed," Draco said, hoisting her up and supporting her with his arm.

"I don't feel too good," Estelle moaned. The soft chink of Remus collecting glass bottles was deafening.

Sirius had been lost in thoughts at this sudden revelation. Now he came to and, looking at Estelle's slumped and weary form leaning heavily against Draco, realised how insensitive he had been to her, causing her all this trouble in the first place. He wanted answers, he wanted Estelle to give him a plausible explanation for this mucked up situation. But that would have to wait until the morning.

He saw Draco wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close in order to support her. _Draco! Draco! She thinks Draco is the most attractive, _Sirius incredulously wondered. He was used to receiving female attention and now that he wasn't he felt extremely bad tempered. _She thinks of you like a Brother!_ A voice told him. _That's not the point, _another butted in.

"I'll take her," Sirius ordered Draco, who looked like he was about to complain. The animagus glared at him so Draco huffily passed the mumbling form over to Sirius.

Lifting Estelle up in his strong arms, her head resting on his shoulder and her arm draped round his neck, he began to carefully climb the staircases. Once in her bedroom he pushed aside the drapes and laid her gently on the bed, pulling off her shoes and jumper. She was still mumbling and he didn't know whether to leave her or not. He turned to leave but Estelle grabbed his arm.

"Don't go." She whimpered. He allowed her to pull him onto the bed. He lay down next to her, looking into her eyes. They were hazy with drink but he could still see the green irises that darkened to brown. She closed her eyes and turned so that her back was nestled against his chest and his legs spooned her up. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his nose into her hair. He loved the smell of her hair, even back in school he used to hug her just to breathe in the lovely scent.

After a while Estelle's breathing evened out and Sirius thought she had gone to sleep. He was about to move when she spoke in a quiet voice: "I didn't mean for it to go as far as it did." Sirius sighed.

"Why, Elle? I mean, . . . Lily and Harry. Didn't you or James ever think about them?" Sirius found it hard to keep the anger from his voice. He didn't understand how his two best friends could do that to the people they loved.

"I thought about it every day, every second. And it killed me. Don't you dare think I'm a selfish, insensitive bitch," Estelle snapped, moving away from Sirius.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so angry. I'm just finding it hard to understand," Sirius murmured into her hair, pulling her back against his chest.

"I kept telling James over and over that it was over. He'd never take 'no' for an answer and I was so weak and alone. With Damiene away it was just harder and harder to resist, to stay lonely."

"You're both good actors, I'll give you that," Sirius chuckled against her ear. "I didn't have a clue."

"I think Remus knew in a way, maybe a wolf's intuition . . . Oh God, Sirius, I loved him, I really did," Estelle moaned, a tear slipping from her eye. She hated to cry, it showed weakness, self pity, a lack of restraint. She despised herself whenever she cried. But the pent up emotion had finally released, she could now let go of another vile secret that had been eating away at her. The tears began to pour down her cheeks and she sobbed gently, her back heaving against Sirius'.

"Please don't hate me, Sirius. I couldn't bear it if I lost you too," Estelle sobbed. Sirius rocked her soothingly back and forth.

"I'm here, I'll always be here, don't worry," Sirius murmured. "Sleep now."

"Don't go. Stay with me. I can't bear to be alone for another night."

"I won't move, I promise," Sirius whispered, clutching her close. She drifted into a heavy sleep, Sirius keeping his arms wrapped tight around her.

* * *

She cried out in her sleep, during the night, her brow sweaty. Sounds of pain that broke Sirius' heart. He didn't know what had happened to her when she disappeared but he was now coming to believe that it was something truly terrible. She called to him a lot, sleep talking, asking him, Remus and James to come back to her.

"Help me, Damiene!" she moaned, heart wrenchingly at one point, the raw love still surfacing. Sirius stroked her hair and whispered comforting words into her ear but he knew she couldn't hear. She was lost in the nightmare of her memories.

* * *

**A.N:** _If you want to know something interesting about Estelle's middle name, Thelxiepeia, then visit my profile and at the bottom of the bio is a link to a Wikipedia page. If you read that page you may find answers that clarify things that happen later in the story. I will eventually include an explanation in the story but if you want to gain a better understanding of what is happening please visit the page._


	5. Chapter IV : Unaccepted

**An Orange Sky**

**Chapter IV – Unaccepted**

Sunlight filtered through a window at the side of the bedroom. Estelle looked up groggily and suddenly darted her head under the covers, the blinding sunshine burning her retinas. Once her eyes had adjusted she blinked owlishly at a grinning Remus who had just pulled the curtains open. Her head was banging and the delicious smell of coffee was drifting from a tray on her bed stand. She tried to reach for the beverage but felt a heavy arm pinning her down. Straining her neck, Estelle looked behind her to see a messy mop of black hair. She ruffled the locks affectionately.

"Come on, Padfoot. Look what Moony has brought us." He grunted and turned over, moving his arm and allowing Estelle to get up and drink the coffee. It was mixed with a sobering potion. She winced after she gulped down the steaming liquid, taking her headache with it but bringing back the memories of last night.

"How's Harry?" She asked Remus who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I haven't actually seen him; you're going to have a lot to explain." Estelle grimaced and then looked behind her to Sirius who looked like he had fallen asleep again. Satisfied by this, Estelle leaned closer to Remus.

"You knew, didn't you?" she whispered in a low hiss, glancing into Remus blue eyes. Their corners crinkled into a frown.

"I suspected something. I mean . . . I'm sorry if I was so cold last night. I was a bit angry, at you and at myself for knowing but not doing anything." Estelle nodded at this.

"I don't blame you. But you do understand, don't you? You don't hate me for what I did?" Remus smiled and took her in his arms.

"I could never hate you." Sirius' head popped up.

"What are you mumbling about without me?" Sirius asked, murmuring through a yawn. Estelle rolled her eyes and Remus chuckled.

"Get up Sirius. You have to talk to Harry before I face him." Sirius ignored her and nuzzled further into the covers. Estelle dived in to retrieve him and pulled him up.

"Mmmm, I like it here, it's soft," Sirius muttered, emerging just to pull Estelle into the downy duvet. She disappeared with a squeak.

"The others thought it would be nice to eat down in the Great Hall. The Common Room's a bit messy. Breakfast is set up down there; feel free to join any time." Remus called out as he walked down the stairs.

Estelle groaned and buried her head under a pillow.

"They're all going to hate me." She sighed. Sirius snickered and looked at her coyly.

"A threesome, eh?" Estelle turned red.

"I didn't mean it like that. More like I'd always thought about it and wouldn't mind. Not that I would be willing to . . . with the twins," she looked down in embarrassment and Sirius laughed, messing up her hair.

"They won't take it seriously, don't worry. I'll go talk to Harry now." Sirius said as he gulped down a cup of coffee. He downed another and sprinted down the stairs with youthful energy. Estelle hauled herself off of the bed and into the shower. She felt surprisingly happy for someone who had to face the consequences of the day before. She hummed to herself as she muttered a drying spell and a charm to fix her hair.

From the silence in the common room, Estelle guessed that everyone was already eating breakfast. The room really was a mess. The soft armchairs were scattered around the room. Lots of bottles, which looked too much for only eight people to drink, were stacked against one wall. The sight brought back the memory of stacking hundreds of cans against a mouldy concrete wall. She shook her head, trying to forget that part of her life. Snacks were scattered and crushed into the carpet. Estelle thought that the house elves would have cleared up the mess overnight but they must have been working less strictly now that the pupils had all left. She ran through the portrait door. The painting was of a relaxed looking king. He was slouching on his throne when Estelle emerged from the Common room. He wished her a good day and raised a goblet to her, held idly in his hand.

The portrait was off of the main corridor that led directly to the hall. As she wandered down daydreaming, Estelle admired the way the sunlight from the large arched windows highlighted swirls of dust drifting down the hallway. She was nearing the huge oak doors that were standing open to the Great Hall when a hand pulled her into a side corridor. It was Harry and he didn't look too happy.

"Harry! I don't suppose you've talked to Sirius yet. Have you?" Estelle asked nervously. He didn't answer but his face looked furious.

"I want you to tell me very clearly what you actually got up to with my Dad." He didn't look at her but he grabbed her by the arms and shook her slightly.

"We had an affair. You know that already. Look let me go Harry." His clutch on her had tightened and Estelle suddenly felt how alone the two were.

"I-I'll shout if you don't let me go, we're right next to the Hall. E-everyone will hear," she stuttered. She wasn't sure what to do. She didn't think Harry was capable of hurting her but the look in his eyes said otherwise. She gazed at him and suddenly realised how much he looked like his Father. His tall, lean frame and strong arms mirrored James' and his messy black hair was so much like the hair she loved to run her fingers through. Without knowing it she was leaning forwards, her eyes set on James' lips.

They were very soft, just as she remembered. He pulled back but as Estelle deepened the kiss he responded, winding his arm around her waist and stroking her hair with the other. She ruffled his jet black hair, delighting at the way he gripped her tighter.

The hard wall hit her back and she found herself close to him, closer than she had been in years. All the feelings locked diligently away in her heart came thundering out. The memories of times they had spent together filled her head until she became lightheaded and dizzy; but he continued to support her, uttering moans of delight. Each touch seemed so familiar yet not as self assured or knowing. She held him tight, as tight as she could, scared to let go and feeling her heart would burst with love. Although she was filled with a deep pleasure beyond what he was doing to her she was also filled with an icy fear, a fear that as soon as it was over, as soon as he loosened his grip on her hips he would be gone again. His stubbled cheek grazed her neck.

"James!" she cried. He came then, groaning against her shoulder, but as soon as he did he dropped her. She landed on all fours, grazing her knee, to look up into green eyes, not James' but Lilly's.

"This is sick." She heard him whisper as he buckled his trousers.

"Harry!" She gasped in recognition. It had happened so fast and yet she had loved him and lost him once again in that small space of time.

"Wait!" she cried as he began to walk away. A voice inside her head called: _Don't leave me again . . . please! _He paused as she hauled herself shakily to her feet, noticing quickly the blood beginning to seep from her grazed knee.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. James and I, we didn't think about anyone else. We were young and stupidly selfish and we . . . we just thought that tomorrow could be our last day, you know? During the War everyone was disappearing and we just didn't want to regret the short time we had on this world. And I know that he loved you and your mother a million times more than anything he felt for me. And I loved Lilly and you too." Estelle let out a sad laugh. "I used to cradle you in my arms when you were so small. They were both the best parents you could ever have, Harry. And I'm sorry that I ruined that for you, so sorry it hurts me. Just now, all I wanted to do was remember James and be with him again. Can you understand that?"

Harry's gaze wavered as he remembered sitting in front of the Mirror of Erised, wishing with all his heart he could reach the people behind the glass.

"If you promise not to tell Hermione, I'll pretend these first two days didn't happen," Harry guiltily suggested. His fear of losing Hermione had overcome his anger at Estelle. She nodded at him, trying desperately not to picture James. Harry left her there and walked into the Great Hall.

Estelle slumped to the floor, her back leaning against the legs of a suit of armour, wondering how she had managed to get herself into that situation. She thought of Harry and wished she could take away the guilt she had instilled in him. How did she manage to do this, find ways of pulling men away from the ones they truly loved for her own selfish gains? The old feelings of bitter guilt she had spent so long burying now began to well up like tar from the depths of her stomach. A glimmer of concern she had long forgotten about also flashed in her mind and she gasped at the thought of having possibly forgotten it. _What have you done? _she asked herself in alarm. She would have to be more careful from now on, much much more careful, she thought to herself. She brought her fists down in resolution and yelped as the hard stone beneath her grazed her knuckles. Draco sauntered round the corner and ran over to her as she shouted.

"Are you all right?" He had seen her slumped on the floor, a cry emitting from her, and thought she had been hurt. His wand whipped out, casting a quick healing spell on her bloodied knuckles and grazed knee. He looked to her for an explanation.

"I . . . I just fell. I'm alright, honestly," Estelle insisted. He pulled her to her feet.

"Fancy joining me for breakfast?" he asked.

"I'm starving. I hope those house elves know how to cook good bacon." She took his arm and they strolled into the Great Hall.

Everyone was crowded around the middle of the Gryffindor table. Draco tutted at this but led Estelle over to join them. The long wooden table was laden with breakfast food of all varieties, too much for just eight people. Cereals, eggs, toast, bacon, sausages, fruit and pastries lay on golden dishes. Gathered around them were jams, butter, honey, peanut butter and all other kinds of toast toppings. In several golden jugs, Estelle found tea, coffee, water and many different fruit juices. Estelle hadn't had so much of a choice since her days in Hogwarts. She quickly grabbed a Danish pastry and poured herself a goblet of orange juice.

Everyone seemed to be friendly with her and had miraculously 'forgotten' about the night before. While she ate she listened to them making plans for their stay. It was a beautiful day, everybody could tell from glancing at the Hall's enchanted ceiling, which reflected the condition of the sky above it. Today it shone a clear blue with several white clouds drifting lazily across it. Remus was arguing with Sirius about patrol duties.

"Dumbledore expressly wished for patrol duties of the corridors surrounding our tower at night. You know there are still people who want us dead out there," Remus argued exasperatedly.

"Oh come on. Who can think of a safer place than Hogwarts? I know I can't. Besides, we're meant to be enjoying ourselves. I seriously doubt anyone is going to come looking for us," Sirius countered. This was met by general agreement from the rest of the table; no one wanted to walk round a deserted castle in the dead of the night. Even Hermione agreed. Remus looked stormily at her.

"Moony, you need to relax a bit. Let's go down to the lake," she suggested.

The lake was perfectly clear, silver fish darting in its turquoise shallows. The boys set up a quidditch practise on the green lawn, using only the quaffle and some magically cast rings for floating goalposts. Estelle and Hermione sat in the shade of a nearby oak, overlooking the lake. Hermione didn't seem to hold a grudge against Estelle for what happened last night and it seemed that everybody had agreed not to mention it. They sat there, chatting and watching the boys streak across the pale blue sky, Harry and Draco by far the fastest on their Firebolts, while the others made do with brooms they'd salvaged from the games shed at the edge of the quidditch pitch.

Estelle watched as Hermione laughed and cheered when ever Harry did a daring move or dive, the pride clear in her eyes. Estelle felt guilt wrap around her insides. Hermione had no idea what she had got up to with her boyfriend just an hour ago. She decided that it was better Hermione didn't know. She admired the girl and what she had been through during the war, she didn't want to make her life that much harder.

Harry swooped down and hovered above Hermione. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His eyes flickered over to Estelle, glaring at her coldly. The others were soon joining them, jumping off their brooms and sitting around the tree's gnarled trunk.

"Who fancies a swim?" Fred asked, looking at the lakes warm waters.

"I don't know . . . there are Merpeople, Giant Squids and all types of creatures in there," Hermione stated nervously but Harry was tugging on her arm.

They stumbled down the bank and launched into the water fully clothed. The twins, Sirius and Remus joined them but Estelle held back.

"You're not going in?" Draco asked. His shadow cast upon her face as he stood in front of her. She hadn't realised before how tall he was, the top of her head must only come to his bottom lip.

"I don't feel like it." She looked at the water longingly but couldn't bring herself to go in. She could see the others happily splashing and joking, Hermione was balanced on top of Harry's shoulders and the Twins were trying to push her off, while Sirius and Remus laughed. None of them even noticed she wasn't there. They had all known each other for so long that she felt like an outcast. Not very sociable by nature, she was finding it harder and harder to connect with these strangers. They were a tight group and Estelle felt like she didn't belong, she was just causing upset and hurt. She brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs, looking mournfully at the dazzling water.

"I'll stay with you." She felt the soft bulk of a body sitting down next to her, against the tree. Something about the presence of Draco comforted her.

They both stared out at the happy scene below them.

"I know how it feels. No one trusted me when I first came back. I still don't feel accepted. If something bad happens everyone immediately turns to me as if they think I've done it. It's like they believe that I haven't changed at all. I really wish I could alter what I did, it would make everything easier."

"I don't know what to do to make them understand me," Estelle said, acknowledging the truth in Draco's words.

"You shouldn't have to do anything. They'll get to know you. It just takes time." Right then, Estelle felt she knew Draco better than she knew Sirius or Remus, her friends for more years than she could remember. She leant against his shoulder, wanting to feel the comfort of another human.

* * *

**Two Lovers divided by War ends in Shakespeare-like tragedy!**

**Lovers' Murder related to famous Potter calamity!**

**Justice? – Auror murdered after killing Lover Death Eater!**

Estelle sifted through the headlines of various newspapers tutting at the phrases intended to grab attention and frowning at the excessive use of the word 'Lover' until she came across the one she was looking for.

**The Daily Prophet 12 November 1982**

**Rumours fly thick and thin as links in series of murders discovered!**

**Gerald Hobbs reveals a strange twist between two murders and a link this reveals in the recent spate of Death Eater killings . . .**

_Today, head of the Department for Magical Murders, Gerald Hobbs has announced a series of links in recent murders that came to light after an investigation into two seemingly unconnected deaths._

_After discovering both the bodies of Damiene Malfoy (23) late on Saturday the 4th Novemberand Estelle Harper (22) on Wednesday the 8th of November, investigations, using claims and interviews from the friends and colleagues of Harper as well as evidence taken from Malfoy's murder scene, have shown that the two murders are related._

_Younger brother to Lucius Malfoy, famous heir to the Malfoy fortune, Damiene Malfoy's body was found in a London apartment known to be part of the extensive list of Malfoy properties. To the horror of the esteemed Malfoy family, the Dark Mark, renowned for being the 'tattoo' which marks He-Who-Cannot-Be-Named's dedicated followers, was found upon the victims arm sparking controversy over the allegiance of the Malfoy family._

_Also reported by the Prophet, just a few days after the murder of Damiene Malfoy, the mutilated body of Estelle Harper was dragged up from a canal in London. The body was identified by God-Father Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster to Britain's prominent school of Witchcraft and Wizardry Hogwarts. Dumbledoreseemed greatly upset by Harper's fate, after identifying the body using birthmarks, personal jewellery and items. When asked to comment, Dumbledore simply stated: "Poor girl was all alone in the world, I didn't do enough for her."_

_Harper, whose parents were murdered after severe torture by Death Eaters on the 12th of October this year, had no other family members except God-father Dumbledore, a close family friend. Harper worked for the ministry in the Auror department, as the office's official researcher, trained in breaking Dark Magic Bindings and Curses, and is rumoured to have been a member of top secret Order compiled to combat You-Know-Who._

_The two murders were handed to Gerald Hobbs, whose Magical Murders department, after intense investigation, relayed a Shakespeare-like tale of tragedy in a press conference early this morning. Hobbs revealed that Death Eater Damiene Malfoy and Auror Estelle Harper were involved in romantic relations from teenagers when they met at school._

_After questioning close friends, Hobbs' team discovered that Harper had been encouraging Malfoy to pass along information to the Ministry about You-Know-Who's plans. However from analysis of DNA at Malfoy's apartment and on his body, Harper can be placed at the scene of the crime at the time of death. Hobbs has concluded that it is most likely she is the murderer although he states further inquiry will be undertaken._

_It appears a struggle ensued between the two before Harper killed him using the Killing Curse, a spell she would have been familiar with in her line of work, although her wand has not been recovered and searches of the canal are still underway. It is thought from the injuries sustained on Harper's body and evidence of torture, that she was cruelly murdered by Death Eaters, perhaps as a retribution for the murder of Malfoy. Unusually, the body of Harper was not found beneath a dark mark although the fact that the body could have drifted downstream from the original dumping place has been taken into account._

_Malfoy's death has been renounced from murder to justifiable homicide since Harper was an Auror, who have been granted permission to use the Unforgivable Curses against Death Eaters by Minister for Magic Milicent Bagnold. It appears that the motives for murder link with recent deaths and betrayals reported in the Prophet. It seems Harper's sanity was upset by the Murder's of the Potters and Pettigrew, both betrayed by close friend Sirius Black. Black, who has been convicted and sentenced to life in Azkaban (see page 5 for detail on trial), gave away the Potters' location to You-Know-Who resulting in their deaths and then blew up Peter Pettigrew, another close friend, along with 13 innocent Muggle's when confronted._

_Harper, who had been inseparable from Black, James Potter and Pettigrew from an early age and had attended the same year at Hogwarts with them, appeared to have been unbalanced by her friends' deaths and the betrayal of Black. In an interrogation of a close friend of Harper's, Remus Lupin (22), it was revealed that she was enraged by the Potters' deaths of which she blamed Malfoy. Harper had remained and worked close to Lilly and James Potter since leaving school and was reported to have often been in James' company. Lupin, who was last to see Harper before Malfoy's murder, revealed that Harper had left in a hurry after breaking down when told Black had been the Death Eater to betray the Potter's and kill Pettigrew._

_When questioned, Lupin, who seemed deeply grieved by the actions and death of Harper, simply said: "Elle loved Damiene but he betrayed her one too many times. She refused to believe it was Sirius' fault and insisted Damiene had something to do with it. I didn't think she was capable of murder but she was an exceptional girl, capable of exceptional things." When asked for his opinion on the incarceration of Black, Lupin declined to comment._

_The plight of Harper is now seen by some as a romantic fairy tale tragedy of a girl who was forced to choose between a Lover and friends whilst separated by a War, while others condemn Harper for being foolish enough to carry on relations with a Death Eater. Indeed some people feel alarmed that checks on Ministry officials are not as thorough as they believed as situations like Harper's could lead to internal spies. A closer look into the private lives of Ministry officials and stricter entrance specifications are being called for._

_Meanwhile rumours are flying about these recently linked deaths. The emergence of two Death Eaters, both esteemed members of society, has led people to question their safety and the allegiance of friends and family members. Ministry officials ask that anyone acting suspiciously should be reported immediately._

_The Potter's case is still being investigated and there are rumours that baby Harry Potter of just 15 months, for whom the nation mourned, is thought to still be alive as no body has been found at the scene of the murder. Discussions over the disappearance of You-Know-Who have also increased caused by a decline in Death Eater activity since the Potters' death. Discussion is also taking place over the mysterious press conference Milicent Bagnold is holding tomorrow concerning the War and leaks from close advisors of the Minister mention a revelation (see page 11 for full details on recent rumours and the Ministers announcement))._

_Earlier this week, in an exclusive interview with bereaved brother Lucius Malfoy, the Daily Prophet was able to reveal the shock and outrage the famous wizarding family the Malfoy's felt when told their close kin had been a member of You-Know-Who's group of servants._

_In the interview with the Prophet's top reporter Felicity Talbot, Lucius Malfoy sadly said: "Of course we are grieving over the loss of a precious family member, but we are horrified that Damiene betrayed us in such a way. It is terrifying to think just how close he was to us and yet we had no idea. I can't think what would have pushed my Brother to make such a decision."_

_When asked whether he was aware of recent rumours that the entire Malfoy family, as well as cousins the Blacks, are involved in the actions of You-Know-Who, especially after the revelation that not only Damiene Malfoy but Sirius Black, a close cousin, have been revealed as Death Eaters, Malfoy replied: "We know that people foolishly like to implicate our family in such rumours because of our pure-blood status, which You-Know-Who favours, but the claims are created out of stupidity and quite frankly out of jealousy of our prestigious wealth and position. Although we have rebels in our family, particularly Sirius Black, we are very close and only want to benefit society. It is a shame that Damiene and Black's betrayal, both who never seemed to fit in with the family's ethics, should coincide with these rumours."_

_When asked to give his thoughts about the relationship between his brother and Harper, Lucius Malfoy appeared angry and declined to comment . . ._

Estelle slipped the paper back in the catalogue of past newspapers stored in the school library and snapped the tome shut, her hands shaking. Remus placed the book he had been reading carefully down on a table and walked over. Estelle had buried her head in her hands.

"Did you read the one I suggested?" Remus asked, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. She nodded sullenly.

"It was the most detailed, I think. At least the comment they got from me is relatively close to the original."

"I'm a murderer, Remus. I – I'm actually a killer. I killed him . . . I . . ." Remus stayed silent, his blue eyes hazy.

"And it wasn't his fault – it was never his fault. I killed them both. I killed them the moment I met them. It's my fault for everything. Damiene was a good man and I turned him into a monster." Estelle said this in a detached way, her face remaining blank of emotions, just staring at her hands as if there was blood seeping down them at that very moment.

"I don't know what Malfoy did for you to . . . kill him but I'm sure you didn't act without judgment," Remus replied. Estelle let out a bitter laugh.

"If only it were that easy. I feel trapped in this body, with this curse and no one can understand." Remus frowned in bemusment.

"I would understand," he said softly, thinking of his curse. "And you are not cursed at all, Elle." Estelle opened her mouth to speak and then shut it swiftly, shaking her head in despair. She looked up at him.

"Ask me . . . Go on," she said.

"Do you still love him?" he asked cautiously. Estelle let out a sigh and shrugged.

"He didn't love me, neither did James. No one can love me," she whispered. She looked at Remus again and he looked back, a sad expression upon his face. Estelle broke eye contact and cleared her throat.

"Anyway, what about you? Did you find someone, Remus?"

"Yes . . . someone. I thought I loved her but she was killed. She was carrying my child," Remus said bluntly. Estelle grasped his hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I know, most people always are. I don't know why, it's not their fault." Estelle looked at her friend's face, which in turn displayed no emotions. Estelle felt strangely devoid of empathy. She felt she should at least feel some sort of sadness for Remus but she didn't want to imagine him with this woman and the child that could have been formed. She tried to think of a woman with all the qualities that would best suit Remus but she just created a leaden feeling in her stomach.

"I bet she was beautiful," Estelle said out of curiosity.

"Yes, very . . ." Again the leaden feeling.

* * *

**A.N. **_In case you were wondering or confused, in my story the world does not find out that baby Harry supposedly 'kills' Voldemort until a couple of weeks later when Milicent Bagnold reveals it in a press conference. (By the way, I actually looked it up and Milicent Bagnold was Minister for Magic at this time.) So if you were confused as to why the paper talks about the fact that it is unsure whether Harry is dead or not and speculates on the rumours around Voldemort's disappearance, I hope I cleared it up for you. This twist in the timeline is used again later in the story so watch out to save confusion._


	6. Chapter V : What Have You Done?

**An Orange Sky**

**Chapter V – What Have You Done?**

Estelle sat in front of the icy mirror, the greying sky seeping through her window. The cold colour of night was beginning to cloud her sight so she flicked the thin stem of her wand, her room filling with a warm orange light that cast her features in a favourable glow. She stared hard at her own reflection, competing with her almond shaped eyes until, giving up, both faces simultaneously blinked. She picked up a wooden handled comb and detachedly brushed the knots from her wet hair, letting the thick strands fall back onto her shoulders, dripping water onto her night shirt.

Images of her mother, blond hair and flowing robes enveloping Estelle, tear drops falling to stain the scarlet satin, the soft smell of lavender and mint, assaulted Estelle's mind.

"Don't cry, Elle, my Little Star. I'll always be here." But she wasn't . . .

Her mother had admired elaborate robes. Estelle had loved them, slipping her tiny form into dresses so big she could drown in the velvet and silk.

"Look, Mum!" An eight year old, grasping taffeta in little fists, high heels ten times too big and a red smear of filched lipstick. Tinkling laughter and smooth arms that lifted her high above. A lilting song, so familiar it felt like it ran through her bones, through her very _Blood._

"Sing the song, Mum."

"Yes, Darling. You've such a beautiful voice, so enchanting," her father would speak, stroking the pale shoulders of her mother and adjusting his glasses. Her two parents so different, mother luxurious and charismatic, father shy and clerk-like, his favourite accessory the familiar tie.

And she would sing, and Estelle could feel herself becoming a part of the song, the lyrics, the sad, bitter-sweet tune, felt her heart thud with each beat and her skin tingle as if suddenly so alive.

"Keep singing, Mum. Don't ever stop." But she had stopped . . .

"You're a special girl, Star. Be careful," her mother would whisper as Estelle drifted off to sleep. She would clasp the little hand in her own cream ones, tracing a finger down the blue veins of Estelle's wrist.

"Our blood is different to others', you and I," she would whisper, tickling Estelle's skin while her eyelids sleepily drooped closed. "That is why I gave you your special, special middle name - so you don't forget. Promise me you won't forget."

"I promise, Mum," she had yawned. But she had forgotten. She had fallen into the same habits, the same traps. All the advice her mother had given her, dead words whispered from the grave . . .

"I'll be back before you know it, Mum." Soft lines traced her eyes and yet her beauty still shone through the worried creases as she hugged her daughter goodbye.

"You have fun at school. Think of us always" . . .

"I know, Mum. I'm just always so busy. I've had to do a lot of research for the latest murder. Even Albus can't tell what curse was used. We don't want the Deatheaters using new curses against us that we can't defend against." Her Mother looked tired, her hair tied up in a neat bun, streaks of grey barely showing up in the green flames of the floo fire. Estelle was clattering around her kitchen, trying to make herself a late night meal while glancing back every now and again to survey her mother's floating head through the fire.

"You look so tired, Darling. Take a break, come and see us."

"Soon, Mum. I promise." Her father's face flickered in the fire as he peered through to say hello.

"We miss you so much, Star."

"You too, Dad. I'll see you soon, I promise." The calendar on the wall said the 11th of October. On the 12th there was nothing left of Estelle's parents but mutilated, charred bodies. _I'll see you soon, I promise._

_What were the words to the song again? Something profoundly sad . . . _A deep engrained feeling rose within her and the words settled upon her tongue, materialising out of nowhere.

_In the meadows of flowers we lie,_

_Our sorrowing song a lamenting sigh._

_A thousand men at our feet do rot,_

_Their entire lives at a glance forgot._

_On white angels' wings we once flew,_

_For crowns our feathers the Muses drew._

_Once we picked flowers for sweet 'sephone,_

_Until Pluto did steal her away from we._

_We sing our lullaby with the Fates,_

_And send man spiralling to Hades' gates._

_We mean not what we do, you see,_

_We suffer with each wailing plea._

_This is our destined eternal curse,_

_And reason for singing this fateful verse._

_We love and yet we do not live,_

_And in return there's nought to give._

_And all that we've lovingly embraced,_

_Their bones sadly laid down to waste._

_But we still sing our deathly song,_

_Never to know what it is to belong._

Estelle suddenly stopped, closing her mouth into a tight line and staring at the reflection in the mirror. The image shifted as Sirius moved his head dazedly. Estelle's eyes connected with Sirius' through the mirror, his eyes hazy and fogged. He shook his head and came over, resting his palms on her shoulders as her Father used to do to her Mother.

"I didn't know you could sing." The words stammered and stuck in his throat but he again shook his head and the glazed look receded from his pupils. "It was beautiful."

Estelle shrugged his hands from her shoulders and they fell to his sides awkwardly. He scratched his head nervously.

"Ah, so I guess you wanna go to sleep. I just came up to say goodnight. I'll leave you in peace." He looked at her again, half confused, half something else, she couldn't quite tell. "Night, Elle."

"Goodnight, Sirius."

* * *

She was burning up, her body coated in a film of sweat, and her breath coming in short inhales. Gasping loudly, she came to. Pushing the gold embroidered blankets off of herself, she rolled off the bed, accidentally tearing her blue-green gauze drapes in the process. She cursed and stumbled into the bathroom, muttering a lighting spell as she fumbled in the darkness. Running herself a cup of water, she stared at herself in the mirror. Sweat plastered her hair to her forehead, her face was flushed, her eyes looked wild and reflected a certain madness, and her chest rose and fell heavily as she tried to catch her breath. She had had a nightmare even worse than usual; there was no way she was going to get back to sleep and dreaded what she would find in her dreams if she did. Splashing water on her face, she tried to cool down. _Some fresh air could do the trick_, she thought. Glancing at her bedside clock she noticed that it was around half past eleven. It was pitch black outside, but the more Estelle thought about it the better the idea sounded of going for a quick walk on the grounds.

She crept into the Common Room, being careful not to wake anyone up. The fire was still glowing with red and golden embers, spitting gently. The room was dim and several lit candles floated around the room. Estelle crossed the floor and opened the creaky portrait door.

"Where are you going?" It was Draco. The blonde boy stood up from his position in one of the chairs by the fire where she had been unable to see him. His smoky grey eyes flickered in a reflection of the fire.

"Outside. What are you doing up?" He was wearing a light t-shirt and loose grey bottoms. He approached her as she answered.

"I couldn't sleep. Let me come with you, it could be dangerous in the dark outside." He had linked his arm with hers and was pulling her out of the portrait door before she could answer.

The castle's stone cold floor made Estelle wish she had slipped on some shoes before she left. She shivered as they padded along the corridor in silence. The castle creaked and groaned as they passed, strange sounds shattering the silence every now and then. She gripped Draco's strong arm tighter and was glad he had come with her before she strode off on her own on a silly whim. Despite her freezing feet, the rest of her was boiling and she wished she could get out into the fresh air sooner to cool down. Moonlight filtered through the windows, casting the hallway into patches of light and darkness. They reached the great oak doors, supported by hinges of black iron, and jumped as they swung silently inwards, invisible hands pulling them open. This was a magical feature, like muggle automatic doors, but, despite seeing them do this in the day, it seemed a lot creepier in the gloom. They stepped down the shallow, weather beaten stone steps to emerge into the chill night air. The giant doors banged shut behind them.

The grass was wet with dew and soon the hems of Draco's pyjama bottoms were soaking. He wondered why he had offered to escort her out into the cold, dim night. She had been the one keeping him up with thoughts of her full lips and troubled eyes, just a wall's width from him. He couldn't sleep so he had crept down to the common room to read for a while and try to forget her. Then the object of all his troubles had stumbled upon him and he couldn't let her go wandering about by herself. He growled at himself but couldn't stay angry when Estelle was clutching his arm so close to her that he could feel the swell of her breast. He gulped furiously.

"Isn't it lovely?" She had meant the castle grounds. Tree tops wavered in a slight breeze, the dark shadow of the Forbidden Forest contrasting with the moonlit sky. Stars glimmered distantly, casting ghostly lights onto the lake. It shimmered and rippled in the gentle wind, its miniature waves lapping at the sandy bank. Estelle sat down, glancing at the castle outlined in a silvery glow from the half moon. She could see an owl dipping its wings and skimming over the lawn to dive and pull back, a mouse or small rodent clutched in its talons. The air was filled with gentle hoots and the chirrup of hundreds of crickets. The sharp tang of cold air and fresh grass hit the back of her throat. Estelle stared longingly at the lake for the second time that day, its pitch black waters seemed to be calling to her, the gentle sound of water lapping over shingle lulling her senses.

Draco guessed her thoughts again, something he seemed to do well, and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the inky black.

"Oh no! I'm not going in there," she cried, but she didn't pull her hand away.

The first shock as Draco dived in, pulling her with him, knocked the breath from her lungs. She spluttered in the freezing water, her hands grabbing desperately for Draco. She was only wearing a strapped top and shorts. But as she began swimming gently she warmed up quickly and began enjoying the refreshing feeling of the cool darkness slipping around her body. Together, they swam further out, no way of telling how deep they were, but not caring. They began splashing and laughing, her high joyful laugh and his deep chuckle ringing through the air. The stars' reflections were like candles just beneath the surface and Estelle thought about the Merpeople and what they would use for light at this time of night.

Suddenly she thought she felt something brush her ankle, deep in the water. The exclamation of Hermione earlier that day came back to her: 'Giant Squids and all types of creatures in there.' Gasping, she grabbed onto Draco, winding her legs round his for protection.

"Something's down there!" She gasped, her cheek pressed against his muscled chest, easily discernable as his wet T-shirt was clinging to him. His breathing deepened and she looked up into his steel eyes. She had to admit that he did look handsome just then, his fine hair slicked back by the water but small tufts sticking out at odd angles, his eyes gazing powerfully into hers and droplets of water coursing down his angular features. His arms snaked around her waist, the thin material of her shirt clinging to her curves. His lips descended onto hers, his soft breath tickling her cheek. But as Draco deepened the kiss, he relaxed making them both sink into the water.

They hauled themselves up onto the bank, water dripping from their exhausted bodies. Draco pulled his sodden top from him, the fresh air seeming warmer compared to the icy lake. Estelle lay back on the springy grass, running her feet across the green blades. She looked at Draco's torso, muscular and toned, silver rivulets running down his back. She had the huge desire to reach out and touch him but stopped herself. Neither of them had mentioned the kiss after they re-emerged, spluttering and making their way back towards the bank. In fact they hadn't said anything to each other and Estelle was beginning to worry that she had done something wrong. He was staring out at the lake, a frown ruining his angelic features, his arms wrapped around himself. Estelle felt very uneasy.

"Draco?" Her voice quavered and the boy next to her picked up on that. He broke out of his trance, moving closer to her.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just do that."

"What phase out on me or kiss me?" He moved very fast. Before Estelle knew it Draco was pushing her into the damp grass, the top half of his body pressing down on hers and their lips locked in a smouldering kiss. His tongue ran along the bottom of her lip, slowly, gently. This wasn't like the rush and urgency of the kiss Estelle had shared with Harry. She tangled her fingers into his hair, wrapping the fine strands around her fingers. They broke apart for air. She kissed along his jaw line up to his ear, sucking on the lobe. Draco seemed to like that as, with a feral growl, he pressed his lips to hers again, running his hand up and down the arm Estelle held to his face.

Draco broke apart with the same suddenness that he had used to kiss her with. She gasped from the lack of contact.

"It's cold. We should get inside." He was staring at the lake again, leaving Estelle to wonder if she really had done something wrong. She was reassured when his fingers entwined with hers and he smiled gently, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Pulling her up and grabbing his shirt, Draco led them back into the castle and to the common room, where they sat quietly, drying themselves by the large fire.

Estelle glanced behind her into the inky darkness of the common room. For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that an icy grip rested on her shoulders, death's ghastly visage extending above her. And when she turned to Draco he looked too pale, too small, too young.

_I kill, it's what I am, it's what I do_, her conscience whispered inside her head, but it was so quiet she barely registered it.

She had forgotten. She had fallen into the same habits, the same traps. All the advice her mother had given her, dead words whispered from the grave. And there Draco lay, the twin of his uncle, deathly pale. And she was the one to cause it.

* * *

"So you decided to come back." Estelle could imagine the smirk plastered across his pale features. His face was hidden in shadow, though his body, turned towards the enchanted fire that flickered with different shades of green, was exuding confidence and dominance. She looked towards the lean figure and her heart sank. She berated herself inwardly, cursing under her breath. She loved too much, that was her problem; her heart was too big. But it was broken now, unable to hold love or any feelings but anger, sharp hot pangs of hatred.

"I thought you might still be wailing over your Precious Potter." He spat the words, clenching his fist and turning to look at her. "My God! You're a sight."

It was true. Her eyes were puffy, cheeks ruddy from crying. Her tattered jeans were stained and her hair was unwashed.

"Don't think I'm shagging you in that state." Estelle flinched at the words.

"What happened to you?" Her voice was quiet and quavered with held back sobs. "Remember the times when you actually cared? Made me feel loved. I would have lived with you, spent the rest of my life with you, had your kids." She looked in disgust at his left arm. "If you hadn't become one of _them._" He raised a protective hand to his arm.

"Well what about you. You pushed me to it. Always favouring Potter over me. If we had married you would have still gone crawling back to him. You would have never left him-"

"I did! I told him to go!" She leapt across the room and launched herself onto him, biting, kicking, scratching. Her anger was released and all she could think about was hitting as hard as she could, but he was too strong for her. He pinned her down easily, pointing his wand at her face.

"Now listen here. You don't want to be doing that again." A scratch across his face began to drip black blood.

"Leave Voldemort, live with me. We can start again." She was desperate, staring up at his beautiful face.

"I can't. He'd track me down and make me watch him kill you. You have no idea how ruthless he is." His voice was pained as she looked into his eyes, allowing her to see all the longing and regret he hid in there for one brief second.

"_Help me, help Us, destroy him. We can be free! Then we can be together forever,"_ she whispered quietly as if she was uttering a forbidden word. He rose from pinning her down and she got up shakily.

"I can't. You don't get it, do you? He won't just die like that." He snapped his fingers. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"It's too late for that! I've lost James, I can't lose you either." With a violent movement he shoved her against the wall and towered over her.

"Don't say his name! I'm just a desperate choice for you, aren't I? I'm the one left over, the last person to turn to. You don't care about me; you just don't want to be alone."

"That's not true! I love you."

"You don't. You've convinced yourself that you do. Scared of being left till last! I was right to have helped my Lord. He needs me, wants my help, appreciates what I've done for him."

"What have you done?" The man fell silent, the arm he was using to pin her to the wall relaxed. He wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"Tell me. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" She was screaming now, fear coursing through her veins. But she already knew what he had done, the threats he had whispered to her, during their arguments, rang in her ears. Flipping the position, Estelle twirled round to pin him against the wall, though he didn't seem to notice.

"I didn't kill him directly! I would do anything to turn back time, to stop myself from saying those things. _He was just getting in the way, always getting in the way."_

"What did you say?" Estelle's voice was dangerously low, her eyes flashed angrily, her fingernails digging into the arms that hung limply at his sides.

"Hints, you know, small things about Potter being a menace, threatening our careful work. He took it all in, smiling graciously, thanking me for my help. You don't know the pride I felt then. The recognition I received. But I'd change it all if I could. I didn't know he'd kill the woman and the boy." Her heart leapt in her ribcage, an icy feeling seeping through her body. She leant forward, her whole mind shutting down in grief.

She kissed him hard, savouring their last moment together.

He felt the sharp point of her wand pressed against his ribcage. He didn't fight what was coming next. He deserved it, he couldn't live anymore, not without Estelle's love which he knew after this he would never have again. Tasting her lips for last time . . .

"Someone has to pay, Damiene! _AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

The green light filled the room, dancing with the flames from the fire, curling around Damiene's body, sucking the life from him. His sleeve was torn, showing a partial amount of the Dark mark seared onto his arm. The black flesh reflected the light, flickering and glowing with different shades of green, just like the fire. Estelle thought it looked beautiful.

* * *

_**A.N: **__I know the song is bad and is more like a poem but I'm not all that good at rhyming and syllable counting and all that. The content of the song is actually quite accurate though if you look at the link at the bottom of my profile labelled '_to do with Estelle's middle name_'. I've mentioned the link before in Chapter III. Please read. It explains a lot. I'd also like to have feedback to know if these links are helpful in understanding the story._ _So if you do give me a message about this I would be really grateful._


	7. Chapter VI : The Library

**An Orange Sky**

**Chapter VI – The Library**

After breakfast Estelle decided to visit the library. She had been looking forward to this for some time as she hadn't had a chance to properly visit her favourite room since she had left school, which had been well over twenty years ago. The library was huge. Taking up four floors, almost one hundred foot high, the centre of the room rose to the ceiling while the second and third floors ran around the main room on curved balconies. Odd passageways led off these balconies to even more rooms, filled with thousands of books. The roof was made of pink-hued glass so that light filtered down to create perfect reading conditions.

In the centre, rising up to almost touch the glass dome above, was a giant statue. It portrayed a dragon, teeth snarled, but instead of fire, water spouted from its snout. Its eyes were set with giant rubies, which glared fiercely at anyone who walked by. A favourite past time for older students was to pass on terrifying tales of the sculpture waking at night and eating pupils who didn't bring their books back on time to scared first years. It did indeed look very lifelike. The statues skin was exact, down to the very last scale, its talons curled around a huge marble rock. The stone it was made from had a red hue, specked with shards of precious stone and gems. It was one of Estelle's favourite pieces of art in the whole castle. Dumbledore had told her that Rowena Ravenclaw had supposedly frozen the huge beast herself when it had tried to attack her. She had been searching the world at the time for more spells to include in Hogwarts' library.

Surrounding the dragon's marble rock was a huge pool, the waters dark, golden fish flitting across the expanse. The Pool was perfectly circular, spanning the room to create a fantastic view. Estelle wasn't too sure how deep it was. Once, when the librarian had gone out for a few minutes, Sirius jumped in and tried to reach the bottom. He couldn't and Estelle never let him try again. Some of the pupils had said mermaids lived in the Pool and that in the murky depths of water a tunnel led to the Lake. Estelle had originally found that hard to believe but, when studying alone, the librarian bustling about in some room leading from the library, probably filled with books, sometimes she would hear the eerie slap of water against stone and twist around to see green flesh receding into the dark expanse, a wake of ripples the only evidence it had been there. She never let this put her off visiting the Pool. It was a perfect place to relax. Dark green velvet sofas circled the marbled edge of water, looking out at the gigantic Lilly pads, the size of dining tables, and their huge blooming flowers worthy of the more exotic of the Herbology greenhouses. The trickle of water hitting the surface as it spouted from the Dragons nose, sounded like soothing music.

Estelle slumped into her favourite chair, looking straight out at the dragons tail, the pointed barb almost dipping into the water. For once, Estelle didn't feel like reading. She was too busy thinking about last night, the kiss, what it meant. Having received a teenage body, she now realised she was beginning to think like one. She despised herself for so quickly allowing herself to be sucked into old feelings and memories, using those around her to relive her love. She groaned in disgust and dipped her fingers into the silky cool beneath her, watching in pleasure as silver and gold fish darted away from her hand. She took in a deep breath, savouring her favourite scent. The library smelt musty, like old wood, that booky smell, but it was mixed with the earthy tang of fresh water and plants. Estelle looked at the tall, wooden shelves surrounding her with interest, wondering if she should try and catch up on a few spells. But then she felt the rough skin of someone's hands cover her eyes.

"Boo!" The voice was cheerful and full of laughter.

Estelle spun round, in her seat, a grin across her face. She tried not to let the grin fade as she realised what time she was in and who she was facing. Echoes of old memories, smells, tastes, sounds drifted off along the shelves, forgotten. She let out a fake chuckle and hugged Sirius. _Idiot, _she silently yelled at herself. _I thought you were going to let the past fade, let it go!_ And yet at every second old memories bombarded her brain, leaving her walking through a world made up of half fantasy and reminiscence and half cold reality.

"I knew I'd find you here!" Sirius chuckled. He looked out at the expanse of water, a playful expression darting across his face.

"Remember when I jumped in? I could try again; see if it really does have a bottom. After all, the librarian's not here to tell me off this time." He had begun to unbutton his shirt but an image of green, scaly flesh flashed into Estelle's mind and she quickly pulled him from the water's edge.

"No! Errr . . . What did you come to tell me, anyway?"

"Oh. I just came to check if you were alright. I noticed you fell asleep by the fire last night. Couldn't sleep? I could get Remus to knock up a sleeping draught."

Estelle gulped guiltily. Sirius was like a big brother to her, she knew she could tell him anything. But somehow she held back from divulging her night's events. Perhaps it was a fear of being teased, or the look of disappointment on his face, the shame, the notion he would think her a 'slut', or even the worry that he would become too over protective that kept her mouth shut. She had fallen asleep by the fire, Draco's arm around her, but had woken in the morning from one of her usual nightmares to find that he was gone and everyone was down in the Hall for breakfast. She hadn't known if Draco had slunk off because he was ashamed of being seen sleeping next to her or because he had become uncomfortable, leaning against the edge of the sofa and had decided to move without waking her. She hadn't been able to talk to him after breakfast as she was so desperate to visit the Library. That and a deep feeling of embarrassment.

"You're right, I couldn't sleep, but I should be fine tonight," she supplemented. It wasn't a lie, she convinced herself. It was true; she hadn't been able to sleep. She just hadn't added what happened next.

"You should come exploring with me some time, there's so many rooms that I haven't looked in yet. We probably didn't even do half the castle back in the good old days." Estelle looked up at Sirius as he talked. The transformation spell had really changed him; he seemed so carefree, boyish, like he had been at school. It made her smile. She couldn't be like that. She wasn't like Sirius, always the optimistic, she knew what was coming, the hardship of being an adult. The thought of it was dragging her down again.

"I'll find you this afternoon. Then we can look through that purple door behind the tapestry of dancing feet that you and James were always bugging me about," she offered with a smile.

"I'll take that as a promise." With that he bounded out in his dog form, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Estelle sighed and whipped out her wand, summoning a book from a nearby shelf. She knew where most of the books in the library were off by heart. Being stuck in the rainforest had certainly left her magic skills rusty and she thought a bit of light reading out of a basic spell book would help. The book was lying open in her lap and she was poring over an interesting page when a tearful Hermione burst in.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'll go somewhere else," she stuttered but Estelle had already pulled her down to sit on the sofa.

"What's the matter?" Estelle asked while absentmindedly conjuring up a box of tissues. Hermione looked down and bit her lip.

"You'll just think I'm being silly or petty."

"No. Tell me. I'm good at this," Estelle said, the lie tugging at her lips. She was good at comforting men in the only way she knew how, but to listen to women spill their troubles always felt like a chore to her. However, she felt she owed Hermione enough to comfort the girl in a time of trouble at the least.

"It's Harry. He's not the same. He keeps over reacting about the slightest thing and then he comes over all passionate and loving. I've never seen him like this. It's scary. I've never found him intimidating before!" Estelle looked at her own lap in guilt as an awkward silence ensued, both thinking the same thought. Eventually Estelle spoke.

"It's my fault . . . for what I said about James." _Among other things,_ Estelle thought to herself, cringing at the deceit.

"No! Not at all." But Estelle could tell from Hermione's expression that the same thought had already occurred to her.

"Hermione!" It was Harry. He ran in, his face dark with anger.

"I'll talk to him," Estelle said as the girl shied away from the force of Harry's voice.

"Are you sure?" But Estelle was guiding her away and she scurried off out of a side entrance.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Harry snarled as Estelle stood between him and Hermione's exit.

"Leave the poor girl alone, she has nothing to do with it and you know it. If you have a problem confront me, we both know this is my fault." Harry hit a shelf hard, causing the books to tumble onto the marble floor. The sound resonated through the large room.

"Have you any idea what you've done. I can't even look at her in the eye anymore. You've turned me into you, a cheating, lying, filthy little scumbag," he scowled at her. "You've fucked everything up. Before I met you I was happy with Hermione and I didn't think my dead Dad was a cheating bastard. I wish you'd just go away!" He shouted the last sentence, pushing Estelle so that she fell onto one of the many sofas. She had thought she could face Harry's anger but his violence had forced her into shaky silence. She cowered on the soft cushions. The boy lent in close, holding her by the collar of her shirt he held her above the Pool. Estelle's loose hair dipped into the water, causing the fish to once again scatter in all directions. She whimpered as his hot breath hit her cheek and he brought her body to his.

"What's the matter? You were up for it yesterday." His voice was cold, emotionless, his eyes piercing. She could do nothing but stare into the emerald pools of hate. Hate and lust. Her curse had unleashed the monster within the boy.

"Don't-" She whimpered. She hated herself right then, for sounding so pathetic, for being so weak, for starting all this in the first place.

"Don't what?" Harry asked, shaking her violently so that her hair fell further into the water. He was too close, Estelle felt suffocated so that she couldn't breathe. She began to struggle, pushing against his strong arms.

"Let go!" She shouted as a jet of blue light hit Harry between the shoulders. He slumped across her, making her slip into the murky depths beneath. She shrieked, spluttering and splashing, terrified of what lived below. The water stretched beneath her and ice cold fear hit her chest at what could be looking on as she struggled to stay above the surface.

A pair of strong arms lifted her from the water and laid her on the cold, marble floor. She gasped, gripping onto the arms as if letting go would mean falling back into the freezing water. She looked up to see Draco kneeling, worriedly beside her. Harry was beginning to get up from his position sprawled on the floor; he was rubbing the back of his neck. When the blond boy saw the movement he turned violently towards Harry, his steel eyes cutting into the other's gaze.

"Piss off, Potter, before I think of a worse curse," he hissed. He was clearly struggling to hold back his rage. Harry looked like he was going to argue, his fist clenched around his wand but instead he stormed out of the doorway Hermione had left by. Estelle hoped he wasn't going to give his girlfriend a hard time. Draco turned to look at her but she was already up from the floor and walking towards the doorway. He ran after her as she fled down the hallway.

The library was silent. A large puddle was seeping across the floor, coming from the water Estelle had dripped from her sodden body. The pages of her book, lying on the floor where it had been tossed in the fight, began to soak up the water. The Pool still rippled, the Lilly pads rising and falling on the miniature waves. After a couple of soundless minutes, a head rose out of the water. Its hair was silver-green, large orb like eyes blinked with double eyelids, its mouth smiling with sharp little teeth. It surveyed the scene with eagle like precision, before paddling with webbed, green skinned fingers towards the edge. Once there it seemed to screech or whistle, almost like a bird of prey. The book, ink beginning to run down the page immediately dried, the words becoming once again clear and unsmudged. It floated, ghost like, back to the bookcase Estelle had fetched it from earlier and neatly slotted itself into place. The floor suddenly absorbed the puddle so that it was once again dry. The creature hissed in satisfaction at a job well done, its pointed teeth showing as it nodded and grinned to itself. Looking one last time around the room to see that everything was in order, it dived back down underneath the surface of the Pool. A green scaly fin flicked into the murky depths. The room was once again silent except for the slosh as ripples hit the marble edge of the Pool.

* * *

"You are not leaving!" Draco slammed the lid of her trunk shut.

"I am! You can't stop me." Estelle's arms were filled with belongings and clothes. She made an effort to open her trunk but only succeeded in dropping half the items in her hands.

"You could help me, you know." She was still dripping wet, the water soaking her clutched belongings. Draco sighed and muttered a drying charm while Estelle began picking up the mess on her floor.

"Thank you," she said, flicking her chestnut hair over her shoulder. "I want to go. No one will miss me. Besides what help am I here anyway. Harry hates me, everybody else ignores me."

"That's stupid. No one is ignoring you. Anyway, I need you here. Everyone else is boring to be around." Estelle had stopped stowing things away but now she continued tossing things in angrily.

"Don't try and flatter me into staying," she said resolutely. "Even you don't want to be seen around me."

"What do you mean?"

"This morning you scuttled off before everyone got up. I know it was because you didn't want to be seen with me."

"No. I did it because I thought _you_ wouldn't want to be seen with me. Plus, did either of us want to be bugged with questions from Sirius? He's very protective over you."

He pulled her to him in a tight embrace. Looking around the room, Draco noticed it was a mess. Clothes were strewn across the floor. Her drapes hung in two torn shreds from the bed, so that they fluttered forlornly. A bottle lay shattered on the floor, knocked off of the table in Estelle's fit of anger. Books had fallen from the bookcase and items littered most surfaces.

"From first impressions I thought you were a neat person." Estelle chuckled against his chest, laughing at how wrong he was. The soothing sound of his heart beat filled her senses. She felt so safe in his arms. No one could hurt her when she was with Draco, Harry couldn't get near her. It was funny how the son of the man who filled her life with fear and pain was the one who made her feel most safe. But then again she guessed he'd inherited most of his uncle's traits. She shied away from those thoughts, pushing them to the back of her mind like the rest of her life. She was living in the now and the now was in Draco's arms, completely safe. She leant up and pecked him swiftly on the lips.

The sound of thumping coming from her staircase caused the two to break apart guiltily. From the excited bound in the steps, Estelle knew it was Sirius. Remus had a slow, tired sort of step; he never ran. The twins were always dashing up the steps, taking two at a time, too excited with a story or bit of information to tell to bother to slow down. Hermione's steps were light and soft, always at a careful steady pace. Harry never came up her stair case and Draco had a heavy but soft pace, his expensive shoes clacking on the edge of each step. That left Sirius, his bounding, joyful steps always echoed through her room before he reached the door. He burst into the room.

"Stop her, Sirius! She says she's leaving. She won't listen to me," Draco blurted out quickly. Sirius' smiling face fell. He looked around at all the clutter scattered on the floor and gave a heavy sigh.

"What's brought this on?" He eventually asked.

"Nothing!" Estelle said, glaring at Draco to keep his mouth shut. "I think it would just be better for me if I went away. You know, memories and all that." But her voice was hesitant and Sirius picked up on that. Putting on a whiny, childlike voice he complained.

"But you said you would go looking round the castle with me." Estelle looked to Draco for help but he was standing, arms crossed, with a huge smirk across his face.

"Well I suppose just a couple more days-" She was interrupted by Sirius wrapping his arms around her in a crushing hug.

"Come on. Lunch is ready and afterwards we're looking through that door." He began tugging her and Estelle only had time to shrug at Draco before allowing herself to be dragged down the stairs. _You're doing it again, _a faint voice echoed inside her head as she was pulled down the stairs. _You could have got out before it was too late. _Estelle clutched Sirius' hand tighter and swallowed her fear.

* * *

Estelle buttered a roll and dipped it in her soup. She looked about. Remus sat to her left, quietly biting into a sandwich. He seemed distracted and a little ill. She wondered if it had anything to do with the phases of the moon. She felt the need to reach out and grasp his hand in comfort but refrained, instead shuffling a fraction of an inch closer so that her shoulder was resting against his. She felt that the small amount of contact would tell Remus that she was there for him. He momentarily looked up and a brief smile flitted across his lips before disappearing.

Estelle turned to look at Draco who was sitting on her right. He caught her eye and mouthed 'are you O.K?'. She nodded slowly. Opposite her Sirius grinned at the twins who were trying to juggles several items of food as well as some cutlery between them. Harry sat next to Hermione and the two seemed to have had a change of mood as they were talking pleasantly with each other. Harry's hand rested on Hermione's arm but as Estelle looked over his emerald eyes met hers in a heated gaze.

Draco nudged her elbow to get her attention.

"What was that about between you and Harry in the library," he whispered, leaning in close to her ear, his breath tickling the side of her face.

"He's just angry at me, that's all. I'm sure he'll get used to the idea that I slept with his dad sooner or later."

"He looked too close to you. Are you sure he won't hurt you?"

"He was just trying to scare me. Don't be angry with him. It's not his fault," Estelle said as she saw the glimmer of rage in Draco's eye. He looked away so she grabbed his hand until he met her eye.

"He doesn't deserve any mistreatment. Promise me," she begged, squeezing his hand.

"I promise." She smiled in satisfaction and released his slender fingers.


	8. Chapter VII : King and Queen of Eden

**An Orange Sky**

**Chapter VII – King and Queen of Eden**

Sirius pushed away the strange fabric tapestry to reveal a vivid purple coloured door behind. The bright wood was bare but for a silver knocker in the centre, decorated with twisting vines of ivy, their veins inlaid with gold. As they used to do a hundred times many years ago, Estelle and Sirius began checking the door for any sign of jinxes, curses, spells to block, spells to lock and any magic that might prevent them from entering or exiting the purple door. They had learnt this efficient routine from many years of experience. Working quietly, their concentration fixed on safe-checking the doorway, Estelle was reminded of their school days at Hogwarts. Usually it would have been Remus checking for jinxes in the place of Sirius, standing by her side, but he had refused to come. A week until full moon and the old magic was already taking affect. Remus had become irritable and stroppy, snapping at anybody for the smallest of things.

They hadn't talked much in the three days they had been reunited. Estelle knew it would take time. The way she had treated him was inexcusable. But still she yearned for the time when they had been inseparable and she could have told him anything. She appeared to always be wishing to return the past, to spend time with all those who she had lost and be able to once again have the friendships that had died; an unhealthy obsession she knew would only end in disaster. Staring at the purple door, Estelle wondered whether Remus was affected by the closeness she now shared with Sirius, who seemed to be using her as a replacement for James. But she missed her debates and conversations with Remus that she had waited twenty years to enjoy once more.

"_You should come along. It'll be fun," Estelle had begged. He looked at her strangely._

"_I don't think so," Remus muttered as they walked to the Common room after lunch. Sirius had gone ahead for some reason and Estelle was walking up to meet him._

"_Why not? Are you ill?" Estelle asked, raising the back of her hand to his forehead. He moved his head to the side so she would drop her hand. She frowned at his rebuff and grabbed his arm._

"_Have I upset you?" she asked seriously, gazing into his blue eyes with worry. He flinched and looked down._

"_No. You and Sirius, you'll have more fun without me."_

"_But I want _you _to come." An uneasy feeling in her stomach bubbled up and that incessant part of her conscience that would not stop raising doubts began to whisper again. _He must go, _it murmured. _

"It's clear," Estelle muttered, slipping her wand away. Sirius was unusually quiet; he seemed to be lost in memories of his own. Estelle gently placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped before looking up and giving her a weak smile.

"I said: It's clear," she repeated.

"Right then!" Sirius said, jumping up and rubbing his hands together in readiness. "What do I do, use the knocker?"

Estelle shrugged, so he reached out, alert for any magical activity, and grasped the silver metal. It was warm to the touch, with a texture almost like liquid beneath his fingers. He gave three hard knocks before stepping quickly back. No sound was produced when the metal bit wood; instead it seemed to produce silence, emanating in waves from the door so that the pair were washed in echoing noiselessness that left a strange tingling sensation. For a second both felt the feeling of an invasion of the mind, almost like that of a conscience probing into their thoughts. There was the feeling of a doubtful hesitation before it withdrew, leaving them wondering if they had simply imagined the experience.

As soon as they felt the sensation, it passed and in its stead there came a faint rustling sound. Unwrapping itself, the ivy knocker spread itself across the door in thin tendrils. Silver shoots blossomed into leaves as it grew across the wooden surface, flowing like mercury. Soon the whole door was no longer visible under a shining mass of stalks, seeming like a large metal wall to Estelle. Once the whole door was covered, the vines began to move towards the edges of the doorway, twining around each other. As the stems separated they could see that the door was no longer there but instead the ivy was forming into a silver archway.

Sirius raised a surprised eyebrow at Estelle before they walked beneath the archway.

They emerged in a giant greenhouse filled with a variety of plants. Great vines, hanging from exotic tress, brushed against Estelle as they entered, providing perches for brightly coloured birds which flitted across the room like flashing jewels, their songs carrying behind them. The air was humid and heavy with water vapour causing both of them to break out in sweat almost immediately. The expansive ceiling, created by many panels of curved glass to create a dome, was so covered with moss and creepers that only a warm orange-green glow came through it. Water dripped from every surface as Estelle raised her hand to wipe her brow. Sirius had already removed his T-shirt. They looked about to find they were standing on a narrow gravel path of red granite chips. All around them broad leaves rustled and the birds whistled. Together, with wands out, they crept along the pathway.

Walking cautiously along the path they discovered that it quickly broadened and spread out to encircle a large pool. The water was a perfect blue and filled by a waterfall streaming from a jutting rock above them that formed into a cliff. A series of shallow steps, cut into the orange sandstone of the cliff, allowed them to reach the summit of the waterfall. The crude stairway took them higher than they thought and as they looked out they could see above the treetops. The stairs stopped on a broad plateau of flat rock made of the same stone, which was warm to the touch. Cutting through the middle of this platform was the stream. Behind them the expanse of rock stretched all the way to one of the glass walls and the river looked like it was flowing out of that wall.

From this height Estelle could see that the room was bigger than she first thought. Its centre was made up of the pool and then a thick band of foliage surrounded this until it met the glass, small red paths showing like branched arteries. The only break in this green ring was the cliff that rose up out of treetops. More birds could be seen darting from tree to tree and Estelle thought that she could see a few monkeys in the closest branches of a nearby tree. The air above the treetops seemed to shimmer in rainbow hues with a strange magic.

They crossed the stream by way of a few stepping stones, scattered across the river bed, and walked to the farthest side of the plateau. There they lay down on the warm rock and listened to the gushing roar of the fall. Estelle realised just how much like her own rainforest this place was. Familiar plants had caught her eye, their broad leaves glistening with condensation. Even the pool was similar to the one she had used to bath in. Until visiting this strange greenhouse she hadn't realised just how beautiful her forest was; instead she had been too mixed up in the reason she was forced to be there to appreciate its beauty. A twinge of homesickness struck her stomach. The two hadn't uttered a sound since entering the room, their awe for the place speaking in silence rather than words. This was broken by Estelle sighing. Sirius wandered to the edge of the cliff, his toes dipping into the stream and peered over. He was so close to falling that Estelle wanted to run over and pull him back but before she could react he turned to her, arms spread wide and shouted over the roar of the waterfall.

"It's like the Garden of Eden!" he shouted, his face gleaming with sweat and excitement. With a cheeky grin he spun around and plunged into the pool below. Estelle gave a cry and ran to the edge, peering carefully over. Sirius' head was bobbing above the turquoise water, his black hair plastered to his forehead.

"Idiot!" she laughed over the thundering roar of water.

"It's alright. It's fun," he called back. "Jump. I dare you." Estelle stepped up to the edge, the height making her feel dizzy. Coaxed on by Sirius she took a deep breath and pushed herself from floor, arching through the air. The wind whipped her hair as the blue pool grew larger and larger, raising a freedom within her that she hadn't felt for years. Sirius watched her slim silhouette, angled into the perfect form for a dive and for a second he thought he could see two great feathered wings unfurling from her back, angel like in appearance. Sirius shook his head as Estelle's body broke the surface with a giant splash, putting the vision down to the heavy, magical air and heat. Before he knew it he was racing her up the stairs for another go.

They spent the afternoon in lazy luxury. The water in the pool was as warm as the air around it, giving it the feeling of a relaxing bath. Sirius even managed to find a vine hanging off of a nearby tree in the perfect position to use to swing into the pool, shouting Tarzan noises as he went. Rich looking fruit hung from the trees which Estelle recognised and picked for them to eat as they explored the surrounding bushes. Small mammals and creatures stared wide-eyed as they passed. Ebony snakes bathed on the hot rocks and small wild cats stalked rodents through the foliage. The inhabitants of the greenhouse weren't startled by their presence but looked more bemused at seeing Estelle and Sirius. It seemed that hardly any humans had stumbled upon this paradise making Estelle wonder how long these animals had been there for.

* * *

"Look!" Sirius called with boyish enthusiasm, surfacing and pushing his hair from his eyes. Both he and Estelle had been reclining in the pool when he had dived under the waterfall to explore.

"What is it, Sirius?" Estelle yawned lazily, surveying Sirius' eager face. He began tugging her arm so she allowed him to propel her through the water until they reached the curtain of stinging droplets.

"Hold your breath," Sirius said, close to her ear. He grabbed her around the waist, holding her tightly to him, and plunged both of them under the surface and into the waterfall. Estelle had a second to snatch a gasp of air before the crushing weight of falling water pushed her body to the bottom of the pool. However, Sirius kicked out and pulled them both through. They emerged coughing and spluttering and hauled themselves onto the sandy bank behind the waterfall. Estelle looked about, noticing the cave mouth behind her. She turned to Sirius with a frown.

"Sirius, did you know there's a path running behind here?" she asked, wringing out her shirt. Sirius followed her gaze to the opening between the waterfall and cliff face where a path ran from the cave mouth to the forest outside in a route far less of an effort to take. Sirius grinned.

"What would be the fun in that?" Estelle decided to ignore him and stood up, peering into the cave. She fished into the pocket of her shorts and cast a _lumos _with her retrieved wand. The opening of the cave lit up to reveal a narrow corridor of rough hewn wall. The two wandered further in until the passageway suddenly hollowed out into a wide chamber. Estelle raised her wand and grasped Sirius' arm in awe.

Along the walls a continuous pattern of engraved symbols ran in twirling, twisting designs which seemed to shimmer and dance when looked at from the corner of the eye. These engravings surrounded every inch of the rock walls, depicting distant stories and events neither could understand but which made a strange sense in their mind. Estelle ran her finger along one of the carved channels, trying to make sense of the strange emblems, and dislodging a thick layer of dust in the process. She felt like one of those people who were the first to stumble upon caves of prehistoric art in which no one had entered for thousands of years. The cavern seemed to be steeped in an ancient sorcery that surrounded them, thick and undisturbed, saturating the air. Estelle was filled with a wonder that struck right at her heart, making her tremble in amazement and leaving her breathless at the beauty of the intricate designs.

"Old magic?" She queried in a low whisper, more to herself than Sirius. Estelle cast her mind back to her History of Magic studies. There had been sites of Old Magic discovered across the country, similar to this one, with strange carved emblems and symbols as decoration, but they were rare and their meanings were no longer known, too buried in history and development to be of any use.

"Look at this," Estelle whispered, walking over to the far wall. A strange engraving, that seemed easier to make out than the other patterns, depicted the crude outline of a woman whom appeared to be bonded or shackled at the wrists and ankles. A shiver went down her spine that seemed to increase as she looked down to inspect at the cave floor. She examined the footprints imprinted in the sand. She could recognise hers and Sirius, but there were more; a smooth set that could be seen all around the cave, as if the person had wandered around the edge, inspecting the walls as they had. The rounded oval where there should have been toes told Estelle that the person had worn shoes.

As she wondered who and when the prints had been made, Estelle bent down to inspect one more set. Bare footed marks that were small enough to most likely be a woman's led from the entrance of the cave to the centre where, blossoming from the red sand like an ink blot, a large black stain marked the earth. Estelle jumped back from the blot in surprise, raising Sirius attention. He walked over and scuffed the mark with his bare foot.

"Looks like blood," he commented nonchalantly. Estelle looked at the blemish with horror, turning towards the image once again. She raised her finger and traced the mouth of the engraved woman, trying to decipher who she was and whether it was her footprints and blood staining the floor.

"Ouch!" Estelle muttered.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, striding over.

"Oh there must have been a sharp shard of rock sticking out. It caught my finger, look." Estelle held her finger up and a small droplet of blood rolled off the tip and splattered on the floor, adding another black blemish to the sand.

"Come on, let's go back up. This cave is freaking me out," Estelle said and sucked her finger.

Lying on the warm rock of the platform, drying off after their recent dip in the pool, the two speculated on their mysterious find.

"What is this place?" The last of the sun rays highlighted the copper in Estelle's hair. Sirius noticed and rolled over, placing his arms behind his head, staring up at the moss speckled glass.

"Dunno," Sirius uttered in way that made Estelle sigh in frustration. "It's a bit weird though. Don't you think someone would have found this place before us? But it's deserted. And I've flown over the castle and I've never seen a glass dome before."

"Let's keep it a secret." A small breeze was stirring Estelle's hair, she delighted in the feeling. Sirius propped himself up on his elbows and stared at her.

"Why?" he asked. For some reason Estelle was washed in a detached coldness.

"I . . . I just don't want it ruined."

"Who's going to ruin it?" Sirius asked, almost like a parent when their child is being unreasonable.

"No one . . . Everyone. It's just ours. O.k.? I want it to stay that way, our Garden of Eden. Somewhere for us and no one else." Estelle felt a huge longing to never leave the place, as if doing so would change something. She especially didn't want other people in her Garden. She felt it belonged to her now. She couldn't bear it if it was spoilt like so much else in her life.

"Our Garden of Eden," repeated Sirius, as if testing out the feel of the name on his tongue.

Less light was coming from the glass above now, the sky outside turning a deep red. Sunset. Estelle shivered as the temperature dropped slightly. Sirius pulled her into a hug and they sat there at the edge of the platform, their throne, staring out at their domain. King and Queen of Eden.

* * *

In the darkness something stirred like the unfurling of leathery wings or the scuttle of a rat in a gutter. From a deep and long sleep something awoke. Regaining consciousness it stretched and suddenly recoiled as it reached the limits of its prison and was repelled backwards. With the befuddled anger of one who has just woken to disappointment it hurled itself at its magical bars, hissing at the pain of being forced back. Yet it was filled with a gloating sense of satisfaction at the same time as it could sense the weakness in the wall, a chink in the chain that could prove an escape.

Suddenly it became very aware of its hunger, a deep desire for energy that it had not received in over a thousand years. And there was a source! Being blind to the world around it, the Thing by instinct alone sought out the single drop of blood upon the floor. Like water to a man dying of thirst, the sweet taste was overwhelming as it drew every drop of energy from the foodsource. And although it was faceless and bodyless, in its mind it smiled a grotesque smile as it saw the girl whom had thoughtlessly donated her energy.

_So this is the host which Evair has donated to me, _the thing mused to itself. _What an unusual specimen. She couldn't even afford me a human . . . but she'll suffice._ Already it could taste this future source of food, the weapon with which the Thing would wield destruction upon the Earth.

_Soon . . . soon, _it promised itself. But first it would have to deal with its bars. Little by little it would chip away and then it would be free! A sharp, piercing cackle filled the cave, echoing from wall to wall and the small black stain where Estelle's blood had splattered began to glow with an unearthly red light.

* * *

Estelle pushed the covers off with a sudden jerk, shaking her head of the cruel laughter. _Just a nightmare, _she told herself over and over, taking shallow breaths to calm herself down.

The thought of Eden weighed heavily in her mind; she just couldn't stop thinking about the place. By the time the sun had set, Sirius had only just managed to drag her from the room, allowing the ivy to close up behind them and reform into a door. She didn't know why but the place had affected her in some way. She yearned to go back, her fingers itching to brush against thick leaves and her feet aching for the warm feel of sandstone. She wanted the feeling of being free to be herself once again. These thoughts made her feel guilty for some reason which only confused her even more. She pondered over all that had happened since last night. Swimming in the Lake, the fight in the Library and finding Eden. Too much to cope with.

She had to go back. Shuffling off of the bed and making her way to the staircase, Estelle wondered what she'd do when she got there. It didn't matter, just being there was enough. _And the cave? _a voice in the back of her head asked. _I'll just avoid it, _she told herself doubtfully. Making her way into the common room, she stopped and stared at the mop of blond poking over the top of the back of the sofa. Looking over she could see him sprawled across the cushions, his rhythmic breathing showing he was in a deep sleep. Reaching out, she touched him gently on the shoulder, calling his name lightly. It took a while for him to react but finally he jumped, rubbing his eyes blearily.

"What are you doing up?" he groaned rubbing his neck.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Again?"

"Just another nightmare," she shrugged. "Usually I just lie awake but I thought I'd go out again tonight. What about you?"

"Fell asleep by the fire again. It's too cold up in my room." Draco had got up, stretching his arms out. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." Draco took her arm and they found themselves walking along the cold, stone corridors. Estelle was going to mention visiting Eden but thought better of sharing her secret with Draco. That was between her and Sirius. They headed for the Lake instead, the entrance doors thudding behind them. A chill breeze swept through Estelle's hair causing goose bumps to break out over her skin.

Draco walked decidedly towards the Lake but Estelle held back. What was she doing? She couldn't believe she was going to repeat the drama of the night before. But the glassy surface of the water looked so inviting and immediately all thoughts of Eden were dispelled. Diving in Estelle felt all her worries evaporate as the world just turned into her, Draco and the refreshing silkiness of the water. Throwing chance to the wind she grabbed Draco by both cheeks and kissed him soundly so that they both sank several inches into the water. She felt so happy for some reason as if a huge weight had been lifted. Draco looked surprised but Estelle just splashed him playfully.

Neither of them noticed the shadow of someone detach itself from the tree by the Lake and make its way back up to the castle.


	9. Chapter VIII : Werewolf

**An Orange Sky**

**Chapter VIII – Werewolf**

Pacing the corridor of Remus' shabby flat, tears pouring down her cheeks, occasionally she would stop to punch her fist into the wall. Several photo frames were already lying, smashed on the floor where they had been knocked off of the wall. Glancing down, Estelle knelt and shakily brushed the shards of glass from one picture depicting the five of them gathered around a tiny bundle. Lilly stood in the centre cradling a two week old Harry, James had his arm cast around her shoulders but on his right Estelle stood close by, waving. Remus leaned in next to her, looking serious as usual and, on the other side of Lilly, Sirius grinned broadly while next to him Peter chuckled. They looked so happy. Estelle picked it up and threw it at the opposite wall so that glass scattered everywhere. Sinking to her knees she sobbed into her hands which were bloodied from the shattered frames and shards of glass.

She felt there was a huge hole inside of her that was pulling her down so that normal thoughts were banished and all she could think of was all the bad things she had done, all the things she had or hadn't said. But it was too late, she would never see him or Sirius or Lilly or Peter ever again. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe for hysteria and she was alone, so alone.

"Your hands? . . . . Estelle, your hands!" Blood was smeared across her face and dripping onto her top but she didn't care. Taking out his wand, Remus healed her palms and cleaned the blood

from her face and clothes.

"Leave me alone," she said bitterly.

"Elle, you've got to calm down. It's not healthy to act like this." She could tell from the tremble in his voice, that Remus was scared that she would do something stupid. He pulled her wrists, taking her hands from her face and looking into her eyes. He didn't see Estelle in there, but a stranger filled with madness and grief.

"I just want them back, Remus. I want it to go back to how it was." He pulled her into a tight hug and she sobbed onto his shoulder. Both were crouched on the floor, shaking with grief in each others' arms, in the midst of glass and shattered frames and happy, smiling people who didn't have to care anymore.

"What Sirius did-" Remus began, pulling away from her to look at her face and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't. I know Sirius didn't do it," Estelle said, wrenching her wrists away and springing up. She shot a vicious glance at the werewolf.

"But, Estelle, all the evidence shows that-"

"I don't care what all the fucking evidence says. He didn't do it. Voldemort imperiused him or set a trap or something."

"Look, it's not right to go around thinking highly of a murderer."

"Don't say that. He was your best friend. You have no loyalty to anyone, I bet you'd suspect me if it was easier for you. I don't even know why I'm here." She headed for the door.

"You can't go out. Dumbledore said-"

"I don't care what Albus said," Estelle shrieked, flinging open the door so that a blast of cold autumn air hit her face. "I don't care if a load of fucking Death Eaters try and kill me."

"Estelle. I know you don't want to think Sirius did it. I don't want to either but, listen, you can't go around praising a suspected Death Eater. You'll get locked up." They were on the front door step and Remus was trying to hold Estelle back. The dark night air was silent and the glow of a street lamp softened the grief stricken edges of Estelle's face, making her look like her old self.

"SIRIUS IS NOT A DEATH EATER!" She shouted pushing Remus from her and running down the steps.

"Where are you going? If you go out there you won't come back." A look of sheer panic shot across his face.

"I don't care. I'm going to make someone pay, Remus. Someone should pay."

"Don't go. Please! I can't be alone again. I've lost everyone, don't let me lose you too. Don't leave me," Remus begged, his arm outstretched in desperation. Estelle turned around, disgust written all over her face.

"You're pathetic," she snarled, turning her back to him. Remus staggered back as if he had been physically hit. "You disgust me. You hide away while you're friends are killed and locked up. But you won't do a single thing about it because you're a pathetic, slimy coward." Remus' face fell and he looked at a loss for words. He realised Estelle was slipping away and all the while he could see her distraught face and wanted only one thing, to comfort her.

"I-I love you," he muttered. His face was a mask of shock and this seemed the only thing he could say, as if this would make it all better. Estelle faltered and she closed her eyes as if doing so would wake her from this nightmare. The little that was left of her heart was sinking and that all-familiar voice in her head began screaming incessantly. _RUN! Run before it's too late,_ it chanted. She knew this had been coming and now she would have to make the choice. For once she chose to be selfless. Turning, her face twisted cruelly, she sneered a reply:

"Well you're alone, Remus. You're the only one left. That's how you always will be because you're too weak to protect your own friends. And you will never, NEVER have me!"

"NO!" Remus called. But it was too late. A numb Estelle had already walked down the street and disapparated leaving Remus sobbing, alone, on the door step.

* * *

Estelle quietly pushed open the bedroom door and peered inside. A small whine came from the corner where a large box stood. Looking over she could see that it was filled with blankets and in the centre lay a handsome wolf. It was curled up, asleep, uttering small whines and growls, as if it was having a nightmare. Sitting by the box, Estelle buried her hand in the thick, coarse fur and stroked the wolf soothingly. It stirred but did not wake, flicking its ears as Estelle muttered to it.

A week had passed since her visit to Eden.

Even now, as she sat on the floor and tried to preoccupy herself, the pull of the place was overbearing. Thinking back, Estelle remembered the conversation she had had with Sirius the morning after visiting Eden.

"_Why don't we go back?" Estelle asked after breakfast._

"_Sorry, Elle. I already promised the twins I'd play quidditch with them."_

"_Don't you like spending time with me?" Estelle said, pouting sulkily, as a last resort to persuade Sirius to come with her. He laughed at her feeble attempt to attract his attention away from quidditch._

"_Why don't you spend the day with Hermione? You can do girly things like gossip and . . . stuff," Sirius said vaguely, wondering what it was besides inane chatter that girls actually did. Estelle sat back down on the bench with a sigh. She glanced about to check no-one was near enough to hear. She needn't have bothered as everyone had abandoned the table to get on with their activities for the day._

"_Sirius?" she asked, just as he was about to turn to leave. "Do you feel this . . . sort of unbearable need to go back there?" Sirius looked at her strangely so she continued._

"_I do. I feel like if I went back then everything would be good and better. It's weird. Don't you feel it?" She gave a bitter laugh at Sirius' expression. "Maybe I'm going crazy. But there's always this nagging feeling." Sirius sat down next to her, a worried look in his eyes._

"_Elle, that place held a lot of magic. Not all of it was stuff we would ever be able to understand," Sirius said seriously, remembering the vision of spread wings behind Estelle's falling body. Estelle scowled. She hated it when her position as the cleverest was swapped. Sirius had just managed to make her look pretty stupid._

"_I get it," she said impatiently. "So I'm under some kind of spell. I guess I should have thought of that."_

"_Maybe we shouldn't go back for a while. That cave was pretty dodgy and all that blood on the floor. I don't think that Eden is as innocent as it looked."_

"_So you're saying something's trying to drag me back?" she queried._

"_Just don't rush back there. Take your mind off it and maybe look up any spells that are similar in the library," Sirius answered, smiling at his upper hand over Estelle, who was obviously irritated that she hadn't thought of this._

"_It was just the spell, taking my mind off things," she called as Sirius wandered off, laughing to himself._

So every night, as thoughts of Eden wouldn't allow her to sleep, she would accompany Draco down to the Lake and swim. The icy water immediately dispelled any thoughts of Eden as if it acted like a counter charm. But tonight Draco was in London seeing to Malfoy finances so Estelle decided to visit Remus. The full moon had risen and the werewolf had spent the whole night locked in his bedroom. His wolfsbane potion had transformed him into a harmless wolf rather than a vicious monster so Estelle felt it was safe to visit him. She wanted to talk to her old friend like they used to. But he had been avoiding her, to Estelle's immense frustration.

She wondered what she had done to upset him. Of course there was the memory of their last night together seventeen years ago. But she had thought that she had been forgiven for this. Still every time she recalled the events of that night she cringed with the hurt she had been forced to deal onto Remus. She wondered if he still felt the same about her but then laughed at her own foolishness. He had chosen to marry some woman, a cousin of Sirius' she had found out from questioning the others. From what she had learned the woman had been quite a character. He had loved _her_, so why would he still feel anything for Estelle. _Not that it matters_, she told herself. Still she wondered where their close friendship had gone. It would be nice to talk to Remus, to let out her fears, and he wouldn't be able to remember anything in the morning so she could speak freely.

"Did you feel your heart would burst every time you saw her, Remus? I wish I could have been at your wedding. I'm sorry she died. I know what it's like to be cursed. Maybe that's why we both used to get on so well, because we're cursed." The wolf gave a little whine as if he was registering her voice.

"What have I done wrong, Remus? I wish I could make things better. You should have come with Sirius and me to Eden." She stroked his muzzle.

"It was huge! With plants and animals and a pool. There was this strange cave with carvings and I know that if you were there you would have been able to make sense of it," she chattered away while scratching the wolf behind the ear.

"But Sirius is right. There's something pulling me back and I don't think that's a good thing. I mean what if there's dark magic there that's trying to use me somehow while I'm in the room." The wolf stirred a little.

"I can't sleep because of the place!" She gave a little shiver and the wolf whined, kicking its back legs.

"I mean I don't mind going swimming in the lake. It's great and Draco's so much fun but . . . . . Remus?" The wolf was shaking and growling though its eyes were still tightly closed. Estelle stepped back, going to withdraw her wand and finding that it wasn't there. Cursing, she remembered leaving it in her room.

She wondered whether she should run and find somebody but didn't want to leave Remus in case he was seriously ill. Making her way to the door, she watched as the wolf, still shaking and growling, began to violently kick its legs. It then started yelping and twisting. Estelle desperately tried to remember if this was part of the potions effects or whether Remus was turning into a human once more. She trembled as she listened to the pained whining coming from the box and searched her brain for a solution. Being unable to stand it anymore, she crept over to look at the contorting animal.

The wolf had managed to clamber onto its legs, fur standing on edge and bristling as if alive, the back painfully arched. Its gums were pulled back into a vicious snarl, and Estelle watched in horror as the sharp canines elongated to become huge fangs. The shaking limbs began to lengthen too, the forelimbs stretching past the knees to look almost like an apes. Estelle noted with familiarity the curved hook-like claws sprouting from the large paws. The beasts muzzle shortened also, retracting into the head so that the face was almost human in resemblance, but for the fangs and thin layer of rough fur.

Estelle recognised this process. Remus was turning into a werewolf.

When the body stopped contorting in transformation the beast clambered up shakily onto its hind legs and opened its eyes, great orbs of bloodshot yellow that looked at her through dilated pupils. The towering figure turned its muzzle towards her and let out a low howl. Estelle hurriedly backed up, wondering whether it would still leave her alone as it used to do. Her question was answered when it let out a thundering growl and lunged at her.

Jumping backwards and knocking her head against the wall, Estelle was momentarily stunned so that she lay slumped on the floor while the werewolf leant over her. Snapping at her neck, the beast picked her up in one paw and crushed her against the wall. Estelle cried out and tried to keep the creature's jaws away from her by beating its muzzle. This only enraged the werewolf further so it contracted its claws, burying them deep into her stomach causing her to scream in agony. Blood began seep through her white blouse, causing the beast to roar in hunger.

Estelle was so busy trying to fend off the werewolf's jaws she hadn't noticed that she had been screaming for Sirius until he hurtled into the room in his dog form. Launching himself onto the werewolf the two beasts tore at each other. The room was filled with snarls and growls, the floor splattered with blood. Estelle propped herself up against the wall and held her stomach which was bleeding copiously. She watched the pair rip at each other furiously, her vision fading . . .

* * *

Sirius threw his arm over his eyes. The curtains had just been ripped open to let in the blazing sunlight. Looking around as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light, Sirius saw from the white tiled floor and clinical furniture that he was in the hospital wing. Hermione stood by the high arched window with a stern expression upon her face which reminded him of Madame Pomfrey. Sitting up, he realised his limp hand was being gripped by a tearful Estelle's soft one. His movement caused her to gasp and Hermione to rush over, wand at the ready and a healing spell in mind.

"Stay lying down, please," Hermione snapped in a manner much like Madame Pomfrey's. "How's your stomach?" she asked Estelle.

"Fine, fine," she replied impatiently but Sirius could see the flicker of a grimace whenever she moved. Hermione began checking Sirius over, poking him with her wand and muttering spells.

"You seem to be fine. You should be glad you weren't both bitten. Just stay resting for a couple of hours," she said in the same brisk manner and left the ward.

Estelle and Sirius laughed at Hermione's new found Madame Pomfreyness.

"But seriously. If it wasn't for Hermione we'd all be dead. It's lucky she's picked up some healing spells," Estelle said.

"Remus?" Sirius said pushing himself up with a groan.

"Over there. But he won't talk," Estelle said, tears forming in her eyes. "I've told him it's not his fault. But he just stays silent. It was my fault really. I shouldn't have gone looking for him during the full moon." Sirius put his arm around her as a tear slipped from her eye. Remus was lying in the next bed, his back to the both of them. Sirius could see a new scar running across his bare shoulders.

"Oi! Remus," he called but the figure in the opposite bed didn't move.

Estelle walked over to face Remus, whispering his name, but he kept his eyes tight shut. She held a silent fear that when he opened them they would be a fierce, bloodshot yellow. But she was rewarded when, stroking his cheek gently, he opened his eyes to reveal soft blue irises, although he wouldn't look at her but at a spot just above her shoulder. Sirius hobbled over to his other side and clapped him on the back, making Remus wince.

"Cummon mate. We don't blame you."

"Well you should," Remus snarled, sitting up abruptly. "I'm a danger to everyone."

"Oh don't, Rem. The potion was probably just faulty," Estelle said, pecking him on the cheek. This seemed to cheer him up as he became more amicable. Soon Sirius was recounting the fight blow by blow as Remus couldn't remember.

"I tell you, mate. We'll be laughing about this in years to come," Sirius laughed, while Estelle yawned.

"I'm going back to the dorms. I don't know how you can stand these beds, they're so lumpy."

She was just out the door when a frantic Draco ran round the corner. He wrapped his arms around her, spinning her around and kissing her all over the face.

"You're okay. You're okay," he repeated kissing Estelle over and over again.

"Of course I am," she smiled, returning his kisses. "I wouldn't be much good otherwise."

Sirius and Remus watched through the open door in embarrassed silence as Draco pushed Estelle against the wall and kissed her hungrily. The two were clueless that they were being watched. Remus saw Sirius knuckles whiten as he gripped the edge of the bed. A growl forming in the back of his throat whenever Draco hands roamed Estelle's body.

"It's been going on for a while," Remus stated after Draco had pulled a willing Estelle down the corridor and out of sight.

"Oh yeah, and how do you know," Sirius barked, his face darkening.

"Oh. The signs, you know," his reply was hazy and Sirius suspected Remus wasn't telling him everything.

"He doesn't deserve her," he growled.

"Oh and you do?" Remus spat back.

"It's not like that," Sirius snapped. "I-I just want to protect her. I don't want her to get hurt." But his hesitation said it all.

* * *

Estelle fell back onto the silver and emerald silk covers and put her hands behind her head.

"Then I woke up in the hospital wing and Hermione was forcing me to drink this disgusting potion. She says the scars will fade but they might not go entirely. I don't mind much, though. I'm used to scars and wounds," she sighed, as she explained to Draco what had happened. He wasn't entirely listening when seeing Estelle lie lazily on his bed awoke something inside of him.

"You're right. Your room really is cold," she continued, unaware of Draco's fight with temptation. "Anyway, do you want to see the scar?" She lifted her shirt revealing a flat, taut stomach with several angry red lines running across her lower abdomen. This was too much for Draco.

Pouncing on top of her, he feverishly kissed her, running his hands across her stomach and waist, feeling her curves. She responded willingly, opening her mouth to him and running her hands through his soft hair. Skin met skin in a frenzied embrace.

The heat, the loneliness and the voice she insisted upon ignoring. _It was all too late . . ._


	10. Chapter IX : The Watcher

**An Orange Sky**

**Chapter IX – The Watcher **

Estelle was curled up on Sirius' lap, the flames from the common room fire sending warm gusts of heated air across her face that created a lethargy within her. Remus was reading a book on the other side of the sofa. He twitched irritably as Estelle tried to tickle him with her toes. The atmosphere of the room was lazily comfortable; everyone too tired to move as the copper handed grandfather clock that stood next to the fire ticked lazily towards a gold embossed XII. Sirius was dozing, his head resting on Estelle's shoulder. She was perfectly comfortable lying across him, his warm chest providing the ideal cushion. She could feel the jealous pierce of Draco's eyes as he watched her from the desk in the shadows. Estelle knew he was having difficulty writing some type of letter. Chuckling to herself she peered over Sirius' neck to see Draco glowering at her. Poking her tongue at him she wriggled into a more comfortable position. Within minutes she could feel her eyes drooping . . .

Remus set down his book. The flames of the fire had grown dim, long shadows creeping up the walls. Peering into the darkness he could see the two slumbering shapes of Sirius and Estelle, their foreheads resting lightly together, heavy breathing mixed with the crackle of the fire. But there was something else. The scratch of a quill and a muffled curse floated across from the rear of the room. Looking over the back of the sofa, Remus watched the faint cocoon of light that surrounded an old wooden desk. The desk and floor around it was littered with scraps of parchment, some with writing half way down them, others with inkblots, single words or even torn in half. Remus could see the pale features of Draco in the lamplight. He was running his hands through his hair and muttering under his breath. His hands were ink stained and his face looked tired or strained. Draco tore viciously at a long piece of parchment with his neat handwriting all over it. Screwing it up, he flung it across the room to bounce feebly across the flagstones, near to Remus.

Remus shifted to get a better look at the scrawl across the creased parchment. The sound alerted Draco, glancing across the room he froze as he saw Remus leaning over to read his writing. Waving his wand, all the parchment around him disappeared including the piece near to Remus. Remus looked up into hostile eyes, they glared at him, but there was something else there - fear.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco hissed.

"What are you doing?" Remus retorted. His fists curled as Draco looked ready to punch him.

"I don't remember my business having anything to do with you." Remus was suddenly struck by the resemblance Draco had to the cocky thirteen year old boy he had taught five years ago. The spite, the anger and the hate was all there again. But only for a second, then it was gone and the new Draco was back again.

"I'm going to bed," Draco muttered, glancing sadly at Estelle. Remus thought he saw the look of defeat upon the boy's face as he stalked up the staircase.

Remus looked over at the sleeping figures. They hadn't been disturbed during the short conversation. The faint light from the fire cast a soft glow onto Estelle's hair, bringing out the coppery highlights. Remus sighed. It was so hard to have something he wanted so much within reach but to not be able to have it. He had thought he was over Estelle. It had taken years and grief but knowing she was dead had helped him to move on. Then seeing her back, younger and more confident than ever was like a slap in the face. Sirius would have her in the end. He always did. A familiar wrench of anger and jealousy coursed through his veins, but then it was gone. Reaching out he gently traced Estelle's jaw line with his hand. She twitched in her sleep but didn't wake. Remus slumped back into the sofa. _No one, not even Sirius, loves her as much as I do_, he thought. He tried to push the thoughts away but they'd always been there, ever since they had met in first year. They had shared a train carriage. He could still remember their first conversation.

* * *

"My Mum was in Ravenclaw. I wouldn't mind being in her house. My Dad was in Hufflepuff, though. I don't really mind where I go as long as it's not Slytherin. That would be horrible." The little girl shuddered, tossing her long hair over one shoulder. "My Dad says that's where all the bad wizards go. He said not to get mixed up with _that_ lot. But he does exaggerate sometimes. I'm sure some of them are just like everybody else. What house do you want to be in?" The boy blinked, he had been listening intensely to the girl for what seemed like hours. He'd rather go in any house she was in.

"Er…My Dad said Gryffindor was a good house," he mumbled, gazing at the girls excited eyes.

"What about you?" she said, turning to another boy huddled in one corner. He let out a small squeak as if he'd rather he wasn't noticed and mumbled something about Gryffindor.

"Well it's going to be great whatever houses we're in. Look at my robes. Mum left me some growing space but I'll never grow this much in one year." The girl's sleeves flopped uselessly around, way past her hands. "Maybe Uncle Albus can find me some better robes. He works at the school you know. He's not really my Uncle." Remus looked down at his shabby, second hand robes. He hoped the girl wouldn't notice. The boy in the corner was staring at the girl, Remus wished he wouldn't.

The compartment door flew open and two boys fell in, slamming the door shut behind them. They laughed silently as the sound of running footsteps and curses came from the corridor.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked, hands on her hips in a scolding fashion. The new arrivals looked at each other.

"Some third year decided he was going to pick on the first years. 'Cept he picked on the _wrong_ first years. We got him good, didn't we, James?" The shorter of the two had spoken. His hair was dark, his face was haughty and his robes looked very expensive. As he finished he playfully punched the other who was chuckling. He was tall, with black hair too and a warm face. Remus had been watching interestedly until the boy who spoke turned to him.

"What are you wearing?" he laughed spitefully, nudging his friend to look. James didn't smile but the boy in the corner giggled vindictively. The well-robed boy glanced at him appreciatively. Remus wished he could disappear as the girl looked on.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say," the girl accused, standing up and facing the boy.

"Well look at him. He looks like he's wearing rags," he said. The boy in the corner screeched in laughter. The girl drew her wand. It was new to her and she held it clumsily but her face was resolute. The taller boy stepped in.

"Come on Sirius, you don't want to get on the wrong side of this girl. She looks like she could beat you any day." He threw his arm around her shoulders and the girl blushed. Sirius laughed and his face softened.

"No hard feelings, mate?" he asked Remus, extending his hand. Remus shook it warily. "I'll buy you some more robes. I've got _lots_ of money." Sirius had meant it as a boast but Remus was still grateful.

"What's your name?" James asked the girl.

"Estelle Harper . . . What house do you want to be in?" the girl quickly picked up where she had left off. She was looking avidly at him.

"I hope it's not Slytherin," Sirius interrupted as he slumped onto a seat. "All my family are in Slytherin and they're a miserable bunch."

"I want to be in Gryffindor," the boy in the corner piped up. "I'm Peter."

"Gryffindor's alright," James addressed the boy who looked ecstatic at the attention.

The door slid open and a pale featured second year boy with light blond hair peered in. His robes were just as extravagant as Sirius' and a green badge was emblazoned onto them.

"The train will be stopping soon," he informed them with extreme boredom, looking haughtily at them all. His eyes came to rest on Sirius. "Oh. What are you doing in here with _them_, Sirius? You should have come into our carriage. All the _right _people are in there. Lucius has been looking for you. If he finds out you're in here he'll tell your mother." Sirius pulled a face.

"Shut it, Damiene. Why would I want to sit in there listening about the latest houses they've bought or their new hybrid owl or something? If Lucius wants me then he can come and get me. You're his little brother not his lapdog." Damiene scowled and stalked off, slamming the door behind him.

"How do you know the Malfoys?" Estelle asked curiously.

"Cousins or something. I forget when everybody marries everyone else. Mother's got them to make sure I act of proper class," Sirius said, putting on a posh voice for the last sentence. "Thank god I've only got to put up with Lucius for a year. Damiene's not so bad."

"You're a Black aren't you?" Estelle said in recognition.

"Yeah," Sirius scowled. "It's not as good as it sounds. I have to put up with my Mother going on and on about Muggle filth and all that crap. It's a bore to have to listened to her whingeing all the time and to be honest I can see much harm in them anyway." Estelle looked approvingly at him as the train whistled. The compartment jerked and the train slowed to a standstill.

* * *

Remus stepped out of the train and suddenly he was on his own looking down at the Lake from a nearby tree. He was older and he could feel the tension of a full moon approaching. He remembered now why he was out here. He couldn't sleep; the wolf inside of him was baying out and wouldn't rest. Only a week until the moon became complete. The air was cold and a breeze ruffled his hair. The stars were out, dazzling specks of light in a mass of black. His senses were heightened nearing the full moon and Remus could hear the lap of waves on shingle and the snap of twigs from the Forbidden Forest, the rustle of owls' wings. He could smell the damp dew and the rich scent of wet earth.

But there was another scent. Sweet as honey, the perfume caused Remus' mouth to water and the wolf to bay. He could see her now, clambering down the steps, her scent coming in wafts from the slight breeze. But there was someone else there. Their smells mingled to turn Estelle's aroma sour. Remus narrowed his eyes and felt like snarling at the boy. The pair walked past him and made their way to the edge of the Lake. Remus could see Draco pulling at her hand as she hesitated. He wanted to rip Draco's throat out. The mighty splash hurt Remus' ears after the night's gentle sounds. Then everything slowed and Remus saw the image he had been playing through his mind half his teenage years. He could almost feel the soft caress of her lips on his. But it wasn't him; it was Draco, because Remus knew he would always be second best to someone – Sirius, James, Draco. It was all the same.

He turned around and made his way back to his room. He was moving automatically, he had stopped thinking because he knew that when he started to the jealousy would over take him again. The castle seemed to heat up around him as he paced its corridors so that, when he arrived in his room, his face was burning. He wanted to rip and tear. Roaring violently he thrashed out with his arm, knocking bottles and belongings to the floor. A red fog had descended until Remus was consumed by anger. It lasted only a minute but when it had lifted Remus found most of his belongings smashed to pieces. The curtains and hangings around his bed slashed, while his cupboard was little more than matchsticks.

When sanity returned to him he wondered if he had woken anybody. Then he realised only Estelle's room was next to his and she would still be out – with Draco. The anger threatened to rise but Remus pushed it back down. He looked at the wreckage of his room, exhaustion taking over. But before he collapsed onto the debris covered bed, he looked at a cracked flask, its contents staining a rug. It was his last wolfsbane potion, half drunk, the other half, saved until tomorrow, was now spreading into the elaborate weaving on his floor. Remus just hoped he had taken enough before fatigue spread across his limbs and he slipped into blissful sleep.

* * *

"Remus." The voice was warm and soft. "Remus." He wanted to wake up but his mind was keeping him trapped in that horror of a night. A hand settled on his shoulder and shook him gently. His eyes snapped open and he was looking up into Estelle's. She smiled weakly.

"Are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare," she asked. Remus gripped the wrist of her hand that was still resting on his shoulder. He gripped it so hard that she grimaced but she didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry," he gulped. He was hot and his brow was sweaty. "I never – never meant to hurt you. I –"

"It's Okay. Remus. Look, do you feel ill?" Estelle looked alarmed as she stared down at him, her wrist turning white from his grip.

"No! I – I'm sorry. Please, you have to believe me. I didn't – didn't mean-" Estelle was looking at him fearfully now.

"I know. I forgive you. Please, Remus, tell me what's wrong." Remus was finding it hard to breath. The image of her stomach, the red raw scars running across the pale skin - his fault.

"All my fault. I would never hurt you – never." He was taking large gulps of air but he still wasn't getting enough oxygen, his eyes were growing dim and a cloud seemed to surround his brain. He was trying to tell Estelle how sorry he was but the words weren't coming out.

"It's Okay Remus. Please just concentrate on breathing . . . . Sirius! Sirius!" The last Remus remembered was a strong hand prising his away from Estelle's wrist and a wand tip placed upon his temple. A muttered spell.

* * *

_**A.N**_**. **_In case you are wondering my Fanfic does not follow any of the Harry Potter books completely but if you want an estimate I'd say it's mostly accurate up until the fifth book. After that it deviates from the book's plot but certain things still happen. For example Dumbledore dies, like in the sixth book._


	11. Chapter X : Death Has Been Awakened

**An Orange Sky**

**Chapter X – Death Has Been Awakened**

"I don't know, Hermione. I'm a bit stressed at the moment what with Remus and everything." But she wasn't telling Hermione the whole truth.

"Remus is fine. All he's suffering is a guilty conscience. Not that he should be. It wasn't his fault the potion didn't work. It'll be fun, all of us together for the night. "

"Don't you remember the outcome of the last party we had."

"Everyone's forgotten that. Come on. Harry will want you to be there." Estelle really doubted that. "He talks about you all the time. You must be great friends." Hermione had a jealous glint in her eye and as she said it. Estelle looked up sharply.

"_What?_" Hermione looked taken aback at Estelle's sudden outburst.

"Well yeah . . . I mean he comes back chatting about what you got up to during the day."

"But I haven't even talked to him since . . . since that time in the library."

"Oh, I forgot to thank you about that. He's been a lot more relaxed lately. But what do you mean about not talking?"

"Uh, Never mind. I'll come to the party then," Estelle said hurriedly to distract Hermione. She didn't know what Harry was playing at but he had obviously been lying to Hermione. Estelle really hadn't said a word to him in weeks. She was definitely going to have a chat with him.

Hermione gave her a quick hug before running out of the common room to inform everybody else of the upcoming birthday celebration. She muttered it hurriedly to Sirius, as he came through the portrait door, before running out. Sirius approached Estelle slowly, his face lined in a troubled frown. Estelle looked up from her sketchbook and smiled warmly. He sat down on the sofa heavily, wrapping an arm around her and gently prising the book from her hands. He flicked through it appraisingly. He had seen lots of her sketches and knew she loved to draw. There were several light sketches of Remus, himself, Draco and a few of the twins together, laughing, as usual, at a joke. There were also a couple of detailed drawings, one of the dragon statue in the library and another of the Lake, stretching into the horizon below a setting sun. There was also a landscape of a place he recognised but knew no one else would.

"Is it still haunting your dreams?"

"Slightly" was the only answer he received.

"I wish we'd never found the place," he sighed.

"Don't say that. Didn't we have the best time when we were there?"

"Yes," he stated reluctantly.

"Then why would you wish to take it back? Besides I think we should go back."

"Oh no. We can't. You don't know what could be waiting for us there." Sirius used this as an excuse because really he was afraid of the place. He hadn't noticed while he was there but when he left he realised Eden awoke a deep animalistic feeling inside of him. It felt like he was part of the forest, like he had turned into his prehistoric ancestor where there was only a thin line dividing man from beast. He was afraid of what he would do, of what he would become. It was kind of like the feeling he had when he was in his animal form. But it was more concentrated, more wild. He worried that this time he wouldn't be able to control himself, to hide his feelings from Estelle.

"Please, just one more time." Sirius shook his head and returned to the sketchbook, looking at the piece she had been working on when he had interrupted her. Two Hippogriffs lying side by side. One had its head between its talons but the other stared out of the sketch with a piercing gaze that emanated intelligence and knowledge.

"How are Banea and Taurus?" Estelle shrugged; she seemed irritated by his brush off to her suggestion.

"Where are they staying now?" Sirius asked, hoping to get a response from Estelle.

"In the Forbidden forest. They're alright but I should really visit them. I miss them and . . . the rainforest." Sirius knew now why she wanted to return to Eden. She missed the connection between nature and herself. The feeling of being part of it all, of feeling whole.

"Maybe I can go with you to visit them." He was trying to take her mind off Eden.

"Yes that would be nice." She seemed to have forgiven him as she leaned into his side and rested her head on his shoulder, conveying all her worries and fears through the silence between them.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you why I had come to see you," Sirius said, making Estelle look up in interest. He hesitated. "Don't you think Remus has been acting a bit weird?" He absentmindedly circled the vivid bruising on Estelle's wrist.

"He did have a panic attack, Sirius." Looking down at her bruises, she added: "And he didn't mean to hurt me on purpose."

"I know, but still, he's acting really guilty for an accident. And why did he attack you when he never used to?" Estelle looked away.

"Maybe feelings for people change over the years. Maybe what Remus felt for me then, the feeling that held him back from attacking me, maybe it's gone," she said. Sirius was puzzled by this answer but he didn't pursue it.

"I just think there's more to it. That's all." Estelle looked at him like he had just said something atrocious. "I think you should talk to him, you two always have a way with each other. You can get him to open up." Estelle opened her mouth but before she could argue with him though, the twins came bursting in.

"Hey, you have to see this. We think we've found Peeves' stash!" Fred blurted out.

"Stash?" asked Estelle.

"You know? That student tale that tells of untold items he's filched off of pupils over the years. We think it's in a bottomless suit of armour," said George, excitedly.

"Imagine the things in there?" added Fred, wistfully, almost salivating at the prospect. Sirius was too tempted to miss it so he sprung up and was following the two redheads out of the room in a second, leaving Estelle to sit on her own. She wondered where Peeves had disappeared to for the summer as she hadn't seen him around the castle. She almost wished for the old days when he would pop up unexpectedly and pelt her with ink pellets.

* * *

"What are you saying?" Her voice trembled and she could feel her eyes stinging.

"He's dead, Elle, that's what I'm saying! They're all dead." Sirius banged his fists on the kitchen table. Remus' face darkened as he huddled in the corner of the room.

"No! No! . . . I saw him last night. I was with him. I – I . . . It's my fault then. I told him to go home! _I told him to go home!_"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius snapped.

"He's not – they're not dead." She screamed, the tears spilling over. Her reaction just seemed to make Sirius angrier. He pushed his chair back, the feet scraping hideously across the tiled floor.

"Please, Sirius, where are you going?"

"I'm going to inform Wormtail," Sirius said through clenched teeth, his hand gripped tightly on his wand.

"No. I need you." But he was already walking out of the room. It was the last time she saw of him for seventeen years.

* * *

"Remus?" He didn't register her voice. "Remus, you can't ignore me forever. I don't blame you." She ran a hand through his thick hair. The library seemed almost gloomy as thick clouds gathered above the glass roof, blocking the light. The trickling sound of water was the only sound to disturb the soft silence. Estelle sighed and plucked a leaf from a nearby fern, tickling Remus under the chin with it. He batted away her friendly attempt and frowned. She twirled the leaf and dipped it into the water of the pool, watching as the water rippled and the glittering fish darted away. _Tell him . . ._ Estelle ignored the voice and frowned and looked at Remus, all downcast eyes and a deep anxiety.

"Hey, do you remember that Easter holiday in fifth year when we all stayed behind because Sirius didn't want to go home and for once we took pity on him. And the librarian was away for a couple of days and we used the library to play hide and seek for hours. It sure did seem bigger then." Remus' face twitched at the corners of the mouth.

_He could remember. James was It. He was running, behind him he could hear the breathless panting of Sirius, which faded as he turned a corner, running up the winding stairs onto the higher levels. He glanced through the banister and saw below him the black hair of James as he counted, facing the stone wall._

"_27 . . . 28 . . . 29 . . . 30 . . . Ready or not, here I come!" Remus jumped, keeping his head low so that James wouldn't see him if he happened to glance upwards. He was coming! Remus began to creep backwards. He would have to find a hiding place soon. Scanning his area, Remus tried to find a dark nook or cranny in which to hide, his ears straining to hear James' progress. He noticed an archway, one of the passages leading off into another room filled with books. Glancing around suspiciously, Remus made a dash for the opening but was suddenly yanked sidewards and pulled into a narrow gap between two bookcases and a wall._

"_What the-" he started but was silenced by a finger placed on his lips._

"_Shhhh," Estelle whispered, grinning at him. She pulled him closer and they wriggled into a tiny gap between the bookcase and the wall, face to face, squashed together. Estelle's hiding place was discreet but it certainly was dusty. Screwing up her face and letting out a small feline like sneeze, as quiet as possible, Estelle buried her head into Remus' shoulder in anxiety. They both held their breath, wondering if they had been heard. The distant roar of Sirius' laughter told them that he'd been found. One down, three to go. The hot, excited breath from Estelle landed on his cheek pleasantly, her chest rising and falling against his. He closed his eyes and waited. Minutes past, perhaps it was hours, perhaps it was seconds, and there was no way of telling._

_Suddenly they both jumped. Voices sounded right next to them, incredibly loud after the silence._

"_Where are they!" a reedy voice piped up, telling them that Peter had been found. Estelle let out a small squeak and covered her mouth with her hand, inwardly cursing._

"_Did you hear something?" Sirius voice boomed. A silence followed as they listened intently which was then interrupted by James._

"_They've probably snuck off somewhere together," he said._

"_Those two are bound to get it on sometime, it doesn't take a genius to tell that," Sirius supplied, whilst Peter snickered. Remus watched Estelle frown and then scoff loudly at Sirius' remark. Outside it was suddenly quiet. A few seconds later and a hand snuck around the corner and grabbed Estelle by the waist. She yelped as she was dragged into the sunlight and spun around laughing to land in James' arms._

"_Run, Remus, save yourself, it's too late for me!" she chuckled, James still holding onto her tightly as if she would run at any chance, as Remus emerged, smiling sheepily and shaking the dust from his hair._

Remus smiled and Estelle gave him a little shove.

"I knew that would make you smile," she said, returning to tickle him under the chin with the fern leaf. "Good times," she uttered distantly.

"Why did you help me hide?" Remus asked. Estelle looked surprised.

"I don't know. I suppose because it was a damn good hiding place I wanted someone else to appreciate my ingenuity." She laughed. "You know I would always help you and let's face it, you were going to be caught first if I hadn't of stepped in. You are useless at hide and seek."

"I'm really sorry, Elle," he muttered.

"That's O.k." Remus listened to her understanding voice and sighed.

"I know that I let you all believe that the potion was faulty but that wasn't it. I – I cracked my Wolfsbane flask by accident and I'd only drunk half of the potion. So you see it really _was_ my fault after all."

"Is that it?" Estelle laughed. "Oh, Rem, you didn't have to get so worked up over an accident. Why didn't you tell us? You know that one of us could have sent off for some more or gone out and bought it."

"I was embarrassed. I'm cursed. Other people don't understand, they'd just laugh at me." Estelle scoffed in that manner of disbelief.

"And you attacked me because . . .?" Estelle asked curiously.

"I'd forgotten who you really are, but I've remembered now."

"Good. It might be a bit of a catastrophe if you did really forget who I was. Who would I have to talk to then?"

* * *

"Tell me about your mother." Draco tensed. Estelle had been kissing gently down his neck but at his reaction she pulled away.

"I-I just wanted to know more about you," she hesitated. The moon cast pearly reflections across the water droplets on their bare skin, like pure white scales covering their bodies. Draco paused and looked at her before kissing her lightly.

"She was an amazing woman," he answered.

"Was she good to you?" Estelle asked, continuing to kiss down his neck.

"I think she was the only person to ever truly love me."

"How-how did she die?" she asked, hesitantly. Draco flipped over so he was straddling her, holding onto her silky flesh as she lay on the grass. The lake shimmered behind them.

"I was tricking the Death Eaters . . . They still thought I was on their side . . ." Draco said, between kisses. Estelle let out a muffled moan.

"I told them . . . I told them I had one of the trio . . . I said that they had to interrogate them . . . I told them that the prisoner was at my house . . . at Malfoy Manor . . ." Draco panted, his voice sounding pained.

"I led a few of them there . . . I knew they had to be destroyed . . . I knew how I had to do it. . ." Draco's movements were frantic as he gripped onto Estelle's waist forcefully.

"I waited for them to go inside . . . then . . . I . . . I destroyed the place . . . killed them all." As the pleasure built, Estelle also felt a sorrowful pain pierce her chest.

"I . . . I didn't know what else to do . . . I knew she was in there . . . _I knew she was in there_ . . ." Estelle groaned and Draco let out a small cry before collapsing on top of her, a single tear slipping down his cheek. Estelle felt such a sadness for Draco. She had only wanted to bring him out of his depressive state but this had made it worse. All she could do was let him find comfort in her body. _It's all you can ever do . . ._

* * *

She was standing in a desolate wasteland. All around her lay a brown, barren climate. As she looked closer she could see that it was made up of rotten plants, mouldering to nothing below her feet. Carcasses of small animals rotted away beneath her. She felt revolted, forcing down the impulse to vomit. Looking closer she could see she was in a round dome shaped room made of glass. Blackened tree trunks lay like fallen soldiers upon the ground. A river, oozing slowly down a cliff in a multitude of nauseating colours, pooled slowly into a churning dip in the earth. In the cliff stood a black hole, an entrance to a cave. Estelle made for this distinguishing feature. The opening yawned over her and she could barely find the courage to step in, but she knew she had to otherwise she might be stuck in the decomposing terrain behind her forever.

It was lighter in the small cave. The eerie light seemed to come from a withering tree in the middle, shrivelled fruit hanging from its wilting branches. It glowed with a dull red light and drew Estelle, like a moth, towards it. All had been deathly silent but now, as she approached, she could hear a whispered conversation. Catching only words and parts of sentences, she listened intently to what the tree was saying.

_. . . A power older and more powerful than any ever known to Earth . . ._

_. . . Evair . . . Sons and daughters . . . murdered . . . mad with grief . . ._

_. . . Death . . . binding her to a cave . . ._

Estelle leaned in closer, wanting to understand what the tree was saying. The nearer she got the more frantically the voice whispered, becoming louder in her head.

_. . . There her blood would mix with the sand . . ._

_. . . Death . . . walk the Earth . . . compelled to destroy all life . . ._

_. . . Evair sacrificed herself . . . Death's prison . . ._

Estelle moved just a little closer. Brushing a branch with her bare skin, she screamed in agony as a voice exploded inside her head.

_AND NOW DEATH HAS BEEN AWAKENED TO CONQUER HER ENEMIES AND DESTROY ALL. _


	12. Chapter XI : Eyes In The Dark

**An Orange Sky**

**Chapter XI – Eyes In The Dark**

Draco tried to wake Estelle as she thrashed violently in the bed. She muttered incoherently to herself, tossing from side to side. Then with a scream she sat upright, holding her hands to her ears. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and a look of pure horror plastered her features. Her eyes snapped open, mouth gasping heavily. Draco barely had time to comfort her before she was up and heading for the door.

"I've got to see Sirius," she muttered before disappearing completely, leaving Draco in a state of anguish and jealousy.

At first Sirius thought he was dreaming. Estelle, wearing only an old shirt was clambering onto his bed and curling up by his side. But when he felt tears on her cheeks he knew that this was no dream.

"What's the matter? What's happened? Has Draco hurt you?" he asked, sitting up abruptly. Estelle buried herself deeper into his covers.

"When you think of Eden, what do you see?" Her voice was barely audible, as if she didn't want to speak of the place. Sirius didn't know whether to answer. He wanted to say: 'I see you. You, stretched out on a smooth rock, a big smile plastered on your face and your hair all messed up. You, looking so magnificently radiant as you soak up the sun. You, seeming so beautiful with laughter in your eyes.'

"I see the garden as it was when we were first there, the trees and animals and the pool" was what he said instead. "Why? What do you see?"

"I used to see that. But now . . ." She paused, clinging onto his arm tightly. "I'm afraid, Sirius." Sirius had never heard her say that so plainly. It shocked him and now he saw how vulnerable she really was.

"Please, please. You have to come back with me. I need to know . . . ," Estelle begged.

"You need to know what?" But Estelle wouldn't answer.

"Just promise me you will come with me. Otherwise I might have to go alone and I'm scared to."

"Elle, what's happened? Did you dream about it? What did you dream?" She stayed silent, shivering slightly against his chest. No matter what Sirius said, Estelle wouldn't open up. He was forced to just lie there worrying about what Estelle had seen, feeling helpless for being unable to protect her.

* * *

Breakfast was a sorry affair. Huge rain clouds spanned the great hall's roof, smothering the sun. The twins sat down at one end of the long table. They were whispering excitedly and looking over their shoulders. Estelle suspected they were planning something outrageous for Harry's surprise Birthday party the next day. She wished that they could do that later and cheer up the rest of the table for now. No one was really talking. Remus was his pale, withdrawn self, jabbing moodily at a piece of bacon and scowling at it like it had done him some great wrong. Sirius covered a yawn, his features paler than usual from lack of sleep. He had recieved very little with Estelle squirming about in his bed, trying to forget what she had seen. Draco stared at Estelle sullenly, she expected he wanted an explanation for running off to Sirius last night. She huffed into her pastry, nothing was ever easy. As for Harry and Hermione, it was obvious they had had some kind of falling out. They sat as far away from each other as they could and every now and again sent each other piercing gazes of anger. This reminded Estelle that she needed to talk to Harry about the lies he had been telling Hermione.

Gradually everyone dispersed. Estelle waited to catch Harry on his own, staring down at the scratched wood work beneath her for some type of amusement while she waited. He seemed to be taking his time. She didn't know what he got up to during the day so she had to catch him now; it was hard to find anyone in the giant castle. Finally he rose. Estelle got up to talk to him but as she did Draco grabbed her arm.

"I need to talk to you," he hissed. Estelle watched exasperatedly as Harry went through the doors, turned a corner and was gone from sight.

"What?" she snapped, dumping herself back down on the bench.

"Look, if you don't want to be around me because-" he looked around to make sure everyone had gone. The hall was completely empty and the food had vanished from the table. "Because of what I . . . I did to my Mother then that's fine." Estelle opened her mouth to argue. "I don't even care if you've got something going on with Sirius," Draco continued through gritted teeth. "But I can't stand it that you won't even tell me these things to my face!" Estelle scoffed at his suggestion, irate by Draco's jealous and irrational imagination.

"It's not that. Not that at all, Draco. I haven't got anything going on with Sirius and I don't blame you for what you had to do." She wrapped her arms around him comfortingly and tried to kiss him but he pulled away.

"Don't lie to me. _That_, I can't stand," he snarled. "I see you whispering to each other as you meet. The way he looks at you. For Fuck's sake! You even slept in his bed last night. Now tell me there isn't anything going on."

"Draco, please, listen to me. There is nothing going on. I promise you. We're just very close."

"What about that nightmare last night. What was that all about? Instead of turning to me you just run off to Sirius. I can't deal with this. Not now!"

"Well, you won't even tell me what you're up to: those letters, your sleepless nights. What's _that _all about then?" She hadn't meant to fight back but what Draco was saying was completely untrue. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"That's none of your business."

"Oh, so it's okay for you to have a go at me for not telling you anything but when it comes to you it's a completely different matter!" she spat back. Thunderclouds on the distant rooftop growled and a flash of lightning forked across the ceiling. She turned around and made her way to the vast wooden doors that were the exit from the Great Hall.

"Where are you going?" Draco called, heatedly. Estelle didn't answer him, but stalked off towards the Common room.

The sky was so overcast that, even though it was early morning, it could have been sunset. The hallways were shadowed gloomily and the only sound echoing from them was the drip of water as rain wormed its way through the roof. Estelle shivered as thunder roiled above. She marched down the corridor in a foul mood; her footsteps and the gentle splatter of water colliding with flagstones were the only sounds to be heard. Or were they? Estelle stopped suddenly. She was sure she had heard the rustle of cloth moving against stone behind her. She turned around just as a jag of lightning lit up the whole corridor. Estelle stepped back, her breath coming in quick gasps. She was sure she had seen a pair of gleaming eyes before the shadows crept back along the walls. But as she looked around, her eyes scouring the darkness, she could see no sign that someone was or ever had been there. Perhaps it was her overactive imagination playing tricks on her, she concluded. Even so she fairly ran the rest of the way.

Up in her room she swiftly threw on a hooded cloak of thick wool, charming it to become waterproof. She also slipped on some practical shoes and a robe, putting on an old pair of jeans underneath. Her room looked cosy with the spluttering flames from the fires warming it. She almost faltered but then spurred herself on again. She resolutely marched down the stairs, emerging on the balcony. Remus was sitting on the sofa, a book in hand. He glanced up at her but seemed determined to retain his sulky mood. This made Estelle even angrier. Although their relationship now seemed to be improving she knew he still retained a nagging worry that was keeping him from opening up to her fully.

"Where's Sirius?" she asked pointedly.

"In his room," Remus muttered, burying his nose even further in the book. Estelle growled to herself, storming up Sirius' stairs.

He was lying on his bed but Estelle was having none of it.

"UP!" she ordered. He growled and curled up on his side. She poked him in the ribs.

"Sirius, I've got Draco in a mood with me because of you so you are going to do what I say today," she said, sitting down on the bed and poking him again.

"Need more sleep. That's _your_ fault," he murmured before turning over again. Estelle began jumping on the bed.

"I won't let y-" But she was caught short by Sirius pulling on her leg so she came tumbling down on top of him. He began to tickle her making her struggle, so that they both became tangled in her cloak. The struggle ended when Sirius let Estelle sit on top of him and pin his arms by his sides. He looked up expectantly, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Put a robe and a cloak on, it's cold outside," she panted, out of breath.

"What for?" Sirius was quite happy to argue, as Estelle hadn't moved from her position. To his dismay, she detangled herself from him and looked at him pointedly.

"Okay, Okay. I'm coming." She smiled at him and skipped from the room, looking a lot happier than when she had come in.

He met her in the Common room where she was scowling at the back of Remus' head from an armchair.

"Just when I thought I was getting through to him."

"Just ignore him," Sirius whispered.

"Ignore him ignoring me!" she said, loud enough for Remus to hear. She let out a spiteful laugh and Sirius thought it best to shepherd her from the room. They made their way down to the Entrance hall.

"So," Sirius began. "What have I done exactly to make Draco fall out with you?" Estelle huffed moodily.

"Oh you know. If I run out in the middle of the night to another man's bed he's sure to be jealous. But I told him that I wasn't _doing_ anything. It's his fault. He won't believe me. And it's not like he hasn't been acting all weird and suspicious. Not that it's any of _my_ business, like he put it."

"You still haven't told me about that dream of yours," Sirius interrupted. Estelle went quiet.

"Trust me. You don't want to know. I still want to go back though," she said, looking hopefully up at him.

"Go back where?" Sirius said, innocently. He had thought she had forgotten about _that_. Before she could answer he pulled her through the doors and outside, both of them scrabbling for their hoods, the heavy rain pelting their cheeks.

Sirius let her lead and was surprised when she made a turn for the Forbidden Forest. He faltered but she pulled him along at a fast pace, their robes swishing in the long grass. Under the shelter of the trees Estelle pulled back her hood, letting her hair tumble down to her shoulders. She breathed in deeply, the scent of crushed pine needles layering the thick air. The ground was covered in them, brown points that wheedled their way into their shoes somehow. Sirius turned into his Dog form, finding it easier to weave his way through the trunks. He stayed close to Estelle. Since the War the Forest wasn't quite as dangerous as it used to be but Things still lurked in it. Estelle showed no fear whatsoever and strode into the Forest's depths like she was on a countryside walk with Sirius trotting alongside her. She wound her fingers into his coarse fur, absentmindedly scratching his neck every now and again.

As they came to a small clearing Estelle let out a low whistle before sitting down on an old stump. Sirius turned human again in mid bound, landing beside her on all fours. Estelle let out a short laugh.

"Do you know how stupid that looks?"

"I'm glad I amuse you," Sirius said, grumpily. Estelle whistled again. Before long the crunch of twigs caused her to look up expectantly. Crouching in the shadows two pairs of eyes gazed at them intently, specks of yellow light in the black. Estelle called to them softly and they came forwards hesitantly. Two huge Hippogriffs emerged into the light. The bigger stayed back, his tawny wings spread wide to make him seem threatening. But the smaller, white one cantered forwards to nuzzle Estelle on the cheek with her pointed beak. Estelle laughed at the Hippogriff's eagerness and stroked the soft feathers. Sirius had stayed back during this reunion but he came to Estelle's side as the larger one approached. He looked extremely hostile compared to the smaller one which was now bounding around Estelle and nipping at her ear. Estelle made eye contact with the tawny beast, lowering her head slowly and staring into his steely eyes. For what seemed like hours he stared back but then his expression softened and he bowed his head also. He then went up to Estelle and nudged her gently with his head.

Sirius looked on. The white one had completely ignored him; she was engrossed in catching Estelle's attention. But the larger one turned to him. Sirius bowed his head regally and the tawny reciprocated, sniffing at Sirius, a slight recognition shining in his intelligent eyes.

"That's it, Banae. Come on then!" she called to Sirius from on top of Banea's back. She was nestled between her wings and had a handful of pure white feathers clutched in each hand. Sirius looked incredulously at the mighty beast but Estelle clucked her tongue and called "Taurus" until he bent down to let Sirius scramble onto his broad back. Sirius had ridden his old Hippogriff Buckbeak but Taurus was twice as large and twice as temperamental. Estelle looked completely at home on top of Banea's back, who was still trying to reach round and affectionately nip Estelle's arm.

"Are you ready?" she called across to him. He nodded and Taurus immediately began to beat his wings, the huge gusts of air created by this sent specks of dirt flying into his eyes. The creature was running along the short space of open ground that was in the clearing. Just as Sirius thought they were about to collide with the trunks nearest to them, Taurus veered upwards, his wings beating furiously. They soared through the canopy of the forest and into the fresh air, raindrops peppering Sirius' face as soon as they broke cover. He experienced the rising feeling in his stomach that he had missed for so long. The wind whipped his hair and sliced through his clothes but Sirius couldn't care less. He was free.

Next to him he heard Estelle whoop. She was sitting with her arms spread on either side of her as if to catch the wind. Her knees gripped Banea to stop her from falling off, her hair fanned out in the gusts. He realised this was where she truly belonged, he could tell from the smile of pure joy spread across her face. She laughed at his attempts to hold on tightly. They were some way away because the wingspan of the giant creatures prevented them from flying too close but he could still hear Estelle shouting over the wind.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" He nodded, peering as far as he could over Taurus' feathers to the ground below. The Lake spanned out beneath them, its mirror surface reflecting the black clouds above them. From this far away Hogwarts looked like a toy model, the little windows and turrets seemed like painted detail. Matchstick trees clumped together and the Herbology greenhouses looked like small patches of ice against the castle grounds.

Sirius' stomach jolted as Taurus dived alongside Banea, twisting to one side and leaving Sirius clinging on for dear life. They pulled up next to the surface of the lake, dragging their claws through the black water and leaving rippling wakes behind them. The air sliced across Sirius' cheeks numbing them, whipping his hood from his head. He gave a yell of surprise as he saw Banea twist in mid air, wingtips vertical, and Estelle lean down to scoop the water of the lake in her hands. For a second he panicked as he was sure she would fall off but the white hippogriff quickly righted itself and veered upwards towards the dark clouds, Taurus following at a distance.

After flying around the Forbidden Forest and the rest of the school grounds, Sirius began to become cold. He guessed Estelle was feeling the same way because she gave a low whistle and the Hippogriffs circled downwards towards the clearing. Sirius slipped off and as soon as his legs hit the ground they collapsed beneath him. He felt strange, like the ground was too solid, as if it should be moving. Estelle wobbled over to him and they perched on the tree trunk. Both were exhausted just from the sheer exhilaration of the flight. Once feeling had returned to their legs they set off much to Banea's dismay. She insisted on accompanying them to the edge of the Forest, bounding around and tripping them up with her trailing wingtips. Taurus followed too, but more regally and eyed Banea disdainfully as if she was acting completely out of order. Sirius supposed that, for a Hippogriff, she was.

At the edge of the Forest Estelle said goodbye, burying her face in the soft down of Banea's coat. Sirius could see why she would be upset to part from them. She spent half her life with the pair as her only company. They walked back to the castle in silence, Banea's sorrowful chirrups fading slowly behind them. Once in the castle, they walked and talked, not really watching where they were heading, or caring for that matter. Suddenly Sirius stopped and glared at Estelle. She grinned apologetically, all the evidence he needed to show she had done it on purpose and said:

"Now that we're here?" In front of them hung a complex tapestry, jewelled and hennaed feet twisted in complex dance moved upon it. Behind it lay the entrance to Eden.


	13. Chapter XII : Go Home!

**An Orange Sky**

**Chapter XII – Go Home!**

With just a brush of Estelle's hand the mercury ivy consumed the door, the silver archway forming in a matter of seconds. The room seemed to be anticipating their arrival. A gush of warm air lifted Estelle's fringe and beckoned to her enticingly. Sirius noticed that she seemed tense, every muscle locked in fear and her eyes clamped tightly shut. She pushed Sirius in front of her so that he could see into the Garden.

"What does it look like?" Estelle asked, her eyes still tightly shut.

"It's the same." Sirius answered, so that Estelle sighed and opened her eyes. "But . . ." he continued. Sirius didn't know how to describe it. It was like the whole place had been watered down. Before it had been vibrant and intoxicating, the air had hummed with energy and life. Now the colours were faded. Leaves that had been dark and lustrous were now wilted and drooping, their colour seeping away. The fruits, that had once hung plump and delicious, were withered and mouldy, their odour turning slowly towards rotten. The trees groaned with the strain of living, a few had already toppled over. Even the animals seemed older, instead of leaping from tree to tree and dashing about wildly, they paced slowly and tiredly. There were also fewer.

Shuffling closely together, Estelle and Sirius made their way down the narrow path, even the gravel stones had been bleached to a pink hue, no-where near their original earthy red. Sound had been distorted, like they were listening to it down a long tunnel. The caw of birds and cries of monkeys, that had once been so loud and enthusiastic, drifted towards them faintly. At the pool they stopped and stared. The aqua colour of the water had been replaced by a murky brown, the carcass of a bird drifted face down on the surface. Large cracks had appeared on the cliff and as they watched a chunk of rock fell from the top and crushed a tree beneath it in a resounding thud. A few birds flapped feebly away from the area before diving back into the canopy. The rich smells of plants and animals that were so common in forests had been replaced by the tinge of decay. Estelle shivered and clutched tightly to Sirius' arm.

Skirting around the fetid pool, they delicately scrambled up the cliff's crude stairway. Chunks of rock crumbled at their touch and caused them to slip many times. At the top they stared out at the Garden of Eden. Whole patches of forest had completely collapsed. Wide holes in the canopy were frequent and it no longer had its rich green colour. The life seemed to be sucked out of the air. Even Estelle and Sirius were beginning to feel tired and old. After observing, horrified, the decay of the forest, Estelle whispered:

"The cave." Sirius looked at her.

"It might collapse on top of us," he offered. He didn't want to go in there. The opening, visible now the stream had thinned and thickened, had loomed dangerously at him when they had passed, like a hungry mouth that would swallow anything willing to enter.

"No. It won't do that," Estelle said in a matter-of-fact voice, already picking her way down the cliff. Sirius had no choice but to follow her. He wasn't going to let her go wandering in this rotting land on her own. Before Estelle had been terrified of what she would find, now she just seemed numb and distant, her gaze looked like it was directed at something Sirius couldn't quite see.

Estelle faltered at the entrance to the cave. Sirius thought she looked smaller than usual, outlined against the black nothingness of the cave. He decided to take the initiative and plunged in before her. This must have helped because she followed closely behind. She stared in horror at the withering tree in the middle of the circular cave, shrivelled fruit hanging from its wilting branches. Either all light was coming from the tree or it was sucking it in. Whichever way, the red glow emanating from the skeleton of a tree was the only thing to light up the cave.

"Listen!" Estelle said.

"Listen to what? Can you hear something?"

"No. But I should," Estelle frowned. "Just listen for . . . for a sound." She had wanted to say a voice whispering words but she thought this would cause Sirius to demand an explanation. And the less talking they both did the better, Estelle thought. She felt that an excess of sound would cause something to trigger. She just didn't know what.

"In the dream it came from the tree," she whispered in that matter-of-fact tone of voice again, as if what she had just said didn't sound strange at all. She felt strangely calm, all the panic and fear she thought she would experience at this point had disappeared, like a horror story that you knew was coming and could do nothing about. What was the point in fighting it anymore? She began edging towards the tree, her finger outstretched and shaking slightly.

"Elle, I don't think you should be doing that," Sirius cried. He wanted desperately to pull her back but his feet were frozen to the spot. His conscience screamed at him to do something because he knew that if Estelle touched the tree something bad was going to happen, something really bad. But he could do nothing. He watched Estelle's back helplessly as she shuffled closer and closer. Fear coursed through his veins and his heart was beating incredibly loud in his chest. Her fingertips were just centimetres from one of the shrivelled fruits, an apple. And then it was clasped in her hands, like a rotten snitch. Sirius held his breath, a few seconds went by and nothing happened. He sighed. And that was when Estelle turned around . . .

* * *

The door to Estelle's bedroom creaked open. It was dimly lit by a small, orange sphere of light drifting above her head. He looked at her lying on her bed. The quilt of rich coloured squares he had watched her make not long ago, lay to the side as if it had been thrown off in her sleep. Gently he sat down on the bed and pulled the quilt over her slim shoulders. She sighed and turned over but didn't wake. He looked around her room, so familiar to him now. One wall was completely made up of bookshelves and old tomes crowded onto to every space available. Her bed lay in the centre of the room, its dark wooden frame carved with intricate designs. Beside it stood a desk with her wand and her latest book near the edge. Parchment, ink bottles, quills and small trinkets scattered the wooden surface in a messy state. He smiled at this flaw of Estelle's. Moonlight shone through the rounded window, lighting up the countryside below. Rolling hills and valleys gradually gave way to the black expanse that was the forest, and beyond that, shimmering in the distance, was the faint outline of the sea. He looked at the window seat and pictured the times he had seen Estelle sitting there, gazing out at the beauty below. She did it when she was sad and he guessed she had sat there a lot lately. Dark polished floorboards shined in the moonlight, partially covered by a thick colourful rug.

The other wall also held shelves but on these stood many photo frames all facing towards the bed. He looked at his face staring down at him from quite a few of the picture frames, his thumbs up or waving cheekily. There was a large one of her parents, hand in hand; looking down at her with loving eyes, the only thing she had left of them now. There was a long one of the Order, the occupants crowded round each other to all fit in. He realised how much photographs could lie. The simple pictures didn't show the grief in Estelle's eyes, the loss and weariness on everybody's faces. It didn't show the stress they were under as fewer of their companions remained standing. How many of these people with their cheesy grins and cheerful waves were still alive? The truth was he didn't know anymore; not many he guessed.

There were also a lot of the old gang, pictures from school or special occasions. It was harder and harder to meet up these days without it being about the Order or to break some bad news. The last time they had gathered together he had to tell Estelle about her parents. It hurt him so badly to be unable to comfort her the way she needed. Lilly was there. He could see Estelle begging him with her eyes to just take her in his arms. He had turned away. His eyes skimmed down the rest of the shelf. There were a few of old school friends, relatives and even one of Dumbledore, peering merrily through his half-moon glasses. Then he spotted a small, muggle one towards the back, almost unnoticeable but easy to see if you knew where it was. It was in a small silver frame with engravings of vines running around it. He wanted to take it out and tear it to shreds; anger welled up inside of him.

The picture stared down at him. She looked happy, with her arms around the man's neck and brushing his cheek with a light kiss. And for once the man didn't have that haughty look upon his face and his shoulders weren't set rigidly. The man smiled, his body pulled tightly to hers, one hand resting protectively in the small of her back and the other raised in the act of brushing her hair from her face. He didn't know why the picture was in a muggle style but he hated it even more for it. The frozen moment seemed even more intimate because of it, like the feelings displayed in it could never change unlike the movement of magical pictures' occupants. He reached up and snatched the frame from the shelf. Tapping it with his wand the back sprung open and the picture slipped face down into his hand. On the back of the photo a message was written in neat flowing writing:

_To My Love, _

_Damiene x_

He snorted at the stupid sentimentality the fool had shown. The Slytherin Prince was actually capable of showing love, he sneered to himself. But the man had hurt her; he could tell by the way she had spoken to him through the fire that night. He thought of ripping the picture apart but couldn't bring himself to tear Estelle's happy face. Instead he placed it behind a large frame where it couldn't be seen. He took a step back and admired the improvement to the display of photographs. A couple of Lilly's stared down at him, even one with a baby Harry cradled in her arms, occasionally one would shake her head or look mournfully at him. He turned away; his guilty conscience couldn't bear to look any longer.

He sat back down on the bed and played with a strand of her hair. She whispered lightly in her sleep so he bent forward to hear what she was saying.

"_Damiene_."

He pulled back, looking resentfully down at her. It was all _his_ fault, he thought. If it wasn't for him Estelle wouldn't be so upset and he wouldn't have to share her. He realised how selfish he was being. Estelle had to share him and she did it without a complaint. But he didn't like the idea of some other man making use of her body. He looked down at her sleeping face. She was so selfless, he realised what he was doing to her by insisting they carry on the affair. He could see her eating away inside with guilt when ever they were together. And she would insist on stopping it, putting an end to it, but he couldn't. He was hooked on her. They both knew it.

She was his island, his escape from all that was wrong in his life. The nappy changing, the crying at night, the responsibility of being a father, of being a husband, his fights with Lilly, the feeling of guilt always inside of him, the fear, the sorrow, the loss and the pain. She took him away from all that. She took him to a place where he didn't have to worry and he could be free to find some enjoyment in life and revel in the excitement of just being with her. That's why he got so angry when ever she insisted they end it. She was what kept him sane, couldn't she realise that?

And _Damiene_! He ruined it all. He made her cry, broke her heart when he took away his pitiful promises. But what made him so angry was that he couldn't promise her anything like Damiene could. He couldn't sacrifice his marriage and his child for a woman he loved just as much. He couldn't keep her near with promises of a ring and a house and children and peace. It broke his heart that this was what she craved and he couldn't give it to her. And Damiene could make her keep on running back because of these false promises. And if, one day, they did get married, despite what Damiene had done to her, she would end it there and then. Because she wasn't a coward like he was. She had the strength to finish what they both knew was wrong.

He didn't want to wake her. Just being in her presence was enough so he brushed her cheek lightly with his lips and turned to leave.

"James? How long have you been there?" He turned around and looked into her bewildered, hurt eyes. Her hair was messed up and her cheeks were flushed. He couldn't resist, he was hooked.

* * *

Sirius knew that what he was seeing was Estelle. He knew that this face was Estelle's. But it was wrong, the features were wrong, the hair was wrong, her eyes were wrong.

_THE BARS TO MY PRISON ARE WEAKENING, SOON . . . SO . . . SOON . . ._

The voice grated across his brain, causing him to fall to his knees and clutch his head. Estelle's mouth had moved but the voice itself wasn't coming from her, it was coming from the tree. The red light was pulsing ominously and its shadow seemed to grow. He looked at Estelle. Her hair had turned longer and black, it shifted around her head in a wind Sirius could not feel. Her skin had become pale, almost translucent in colour. Her face was twisted, her lips a thin line and the fingers on her hands seemed elongated. But worst were her eyes. Her irises had changed from brown-green to pure white. In the semi-darkness of the cave they seemed to glow. They pierced his soul with a glare not meant to be seen by humans and the feeling of them looking at him made his skin crawl.

_THE WARDS THAT KEPT ME HERE ARE NOW FEEDING ME. THEIR ENERGY IS MAKING ME STRONGER; THEIR SWEET LIFE IS DRAINING DOWN MY THROAT. THE SWEET TASTE . . . HOW I HAVE MISSED THE SWEET TASTE._

Sirius wanted to scream, the voice was so painful inside his head. He didn't think he would last much longer and each second this Thing inhabited Estelle's body he could feel the life drain from him.

"Estelle, Elle, stop it!" he groaned hoarsely. The Thing seemed to falter but then it stretched one of its freakishly long fingers towards him.

_YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE SENT TO DEFY ME!_

It laughed with a shrieking sound that caused a rumble through the cave. Sirius writhed on the floor in agony.

_SUCH A WEAK, PATHETIC CREATURE, I COULD DESTROY YOU RIGHT NOW. IT WOULD BE SO EASY. JUST ONE TINY LITTLE TOUCH!_

The Thing inhabiting Estelle's body took a step forward. It staggered as if it had forgotten how to walk. Slowly its pace increased and it became more confident on its feet. And then it was inches from him, the mutated finger of one hand traced the outline of his cheek so close to his skin but not quite touching. Sirius could feel the chill of the Thing's skin. It sucked heat in like a sponge. Then it hissed and withdrew its hand as if it had been scorched.

_NOT YET, _it muttered to itself. _STILL TOO WEAK AND SHE IS SO STRONG. BLOOD! I STILL NEED HER BLOOD._

A wind blew through the cave and suddenly Estelle's body collapsed to the floor, like a puppet with its strings cut. Sirius felt whatever power that had fixed him on the spot abate so he took several shaky steps towards the figure sprawled across the red sand of the cave floor. He sighed in relief as he saw two brown-green irises stare up at him in shock. She was shaking badly so he pulled her up and cradled her in his lap as she sobbed and shook. He stroked her coppery hair and whispered "I'm sorry!" over and over.

"I saw it all, all of it. How it will end. And I can't stop it. I don't know what to do!" she sobbed and buried her face in his chest. Sirius didn't know what she was talking about. But then again he didn't know what was going on any more. What had just occurred seemed like a sudden nightmare and yet it was painfully real. He didn't know what that Thing was but that it was dangerous, very dangerous. It had wanted to hurt him and Estelle. It had talked about needing Estelle's blood!

"I felt it over and over. The power of the words, the burn on my lips. The way the life just left his eyes and he fell right before me, right at my feet. And I just stood there and looked down at him. But I didn't mean it. I would never . . ." Estelle whispered, then she seemed to be seeing something else and a look of sheer panic and terror crossed her face. "I could feel his hands on my skin. He wouldn't get off. Why? I didn't mean . . . I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Don't! Please, stop! It hurts. It hurts so much," she moaned. Her brow was sweaty and she was delirious, her eyes looked at some horror only she could see. Sirius was scared and confused. Picking her up, he made his way out of the cave and through the Garden as Estelle rambled on.

"She was there, all the time. She liked watching me suffer. She showed me over and over, made me feel it again and again. And She whispered in my head. How this was all that I would get in life. There's only suffering and pain. Why don't I give Her my body? She would make good use of it. She would stop my enemies; make them suffer for what they did to me. Why don't I give Her my body? Yes. What use do I have for it? Yes . . . But Sirius. No! You can't take it. I won't let you. Her voice is like nails in my head. But I can't let you. My friends . . . not Sirius! I can't let you!"

Sirius stumbled along the gravel path, all around him the life was diminishing from the Garden of Eden. Estelle's outbursts were punctuated by the sound of trees groaning, creaking and then finally toppling over with a thud. Birds collapsed mid flight and plummeted around Sirius. He himself was growing weaker and weaker, his knees buckled but he had Estelle to worry about. With one final burst of energy he pushed himself through the silver arch way and with a soft slither it sealed behind them. He laid Estelle on the cool stone floor, looking down on her worriedly as she tossed and turned, shouting out.

"She punished me. She showed me how it would end. I saw it. She said I won't ever die. I'll watch forever until She destroys every last Human. And I'll have to watch each one shrivel away until it's only me, alone, forever. Sirius!" she cried out, clutching his robes. She looked up at him, all the fear and terror, the pain and hopelessness, radiated from her eyes in a maddening wave of feelings. Then her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

He buried himself within her body. Lost himself in her love and caress and whisper. She didn't protest. She knew he needed it. Perhaps she needed it too. Her skin was so soft, so delicious. The heat from her body pressed to his banished all guilt and doubt.

"I love you so, so much," he whispered in her ear and then kissed her delicately on the lips. She looked happy in his arms, her hair fanned out across the pillow. But then he thought of Damiene looking down on her like this and his stomach boiled in anger.

"More than Malfoy ever will," he added in a bitter tone. He sat up, his back to her so she couldn't see how hurt he looked. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him quizzically, though he couldn't see.

"What's brought this on?" she asked in carefully neutral tones. She didn't want to start an argument that they would both regret later.

"Uh . . . I . . . The picture," he muttered. Estelle looked around for the familiar sight but it wasn't in its usual place.

"Where have you put it?" her eyes flashed with anger and James could see how much it meant to her. Swallowing his anger, he flicked his wand and the photo sailed down into Estelle's hand. She stared longingly at it for a second before slipping it safely under her pillow.

"You have no right to move my things about," she growled. He felt the huge wall of emotion, that he tried so hard to escape, building up into a towering wave. James tried desperately to hold it back.

"He's a Death Eater. He's no good," he said through gritted teeth as he strained with the impending tower of feelings.

"We've talked about this. He doesn't do us any harm and we don't do him any harm. It's not his fault. He was forced into helping Voldemort. He doesn't want to hurt us." The wave crashed down and swallowed James up.

"DOESN'T WANT TO HURT US! DOESN'T WANT TO HURT US! HE WAS THERE. HE WAS THERE WHEN THE LONGBOTTOMS . . . WHEN THEY . . ." He didn't need to describe, they both knew what happened.

"Please, James, don't shout." Estelle wrapped the quilt around herself and tried to sooth him, running her smooth hands down his bare back. She had faced him when he was in a rage and had learnt how to handle him . . . most of the time.

"HE'S A LYING, CHEATING, MURDERING, PIECE OF SCUM. YOU'RE RISKING EVERYONE BY MEETING WITH HIM."

"Enough, don't you dare make me feel guilty. Are you honestly any better than him? And I've told you time and time again, he tried to stop Lestrange but she's mad and would have killed him as well."

"SO IT'S OKAY FOR HIM TO SAVE HIMSELF, NEVER MIND THE TWO PEOPLE BEING TORTURED INTO LOSING THEIR MINDS."

"Just stop it, James, stop it," Estelle begged, covering her ears to save them from his shouting.

"CANT YOU SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING? EVERYONE IS BEING MURDERED AND HE'S HELPING IT. YOUR _BOYFRIEND_ IS HELPING TO KILL EVERYONE IN THE ORDER. _HE'LL BE THE DEATH OF ME AS WELL_."

Estelle began to quietly cry and the sight flipped something inside of James. She was meant to be his rock, what did she think she was doing when he was the one in mid break down? He gave a roar before bringing his arm down on the shelf of photo frames. Splintered wood and glass flew everywhere as his anger turned into magical energy that shattered the shelf. Without James doing anything, all the books on the other wall flew from their places and tore through the air, single pages filling the room in a swirling flock of heavy hardbacks. Estelle screamed. The sound ripped through the manic hum of fluttering paper and the angry fog that had descended upon James' mind. Almost immediately the bedroom became silent.

Estelle was crouched on the bed, her arms raised to protectively cover her head. A few pages fluttered lightly to the floor and a drop of blood coursed down Estelle's cheek and across her lips where a shard of glass had sliced her delicate skin. She straightened up and stared at him. He thought she would look angry but she just looked cold, icy almost, and tired, very tired. The stare chilled him to the bone; it was so distant and detached. Before he could say anything she spoke in a cold, calculated manner:

"I think you'd better go." James looked at her and knew that, if he went now, there would be no coming back.

"I'm so sorry. I just lost it. I'm sorry. _Reparo . . . Reparo_ . . ." A few pages fluttered feebly and there was a tinkle as a couple of shards of glass fused back together but otherwise the room remained in its sorry state.

"_Reparo._" Her strong magic and a flick of her wand immediately caused the room to return to its normal state. She didn't look at him, instead she picked at a loose thread in her quilt. James knew he should leave. But he walked over to Estelle. She tried to look strong but he could see the tears dripping down her face. Clambering over the bed he sat facing her. He longed for Estelle to meet his eyes but she wouldn't.

"I said: I think you should leave," she repeated through gritted teeth. He reached out and gently touched her hand.

"You know I can't." He sounded so pathetic in his own ears. She pulled her hand away.

"I can't deal with this any more, James. I'm not some whore you can run to when the pressure of being a decent person becomes too much. It's killing me, watching you with Lilly and I swear she knows something. She's my best friend; it's just too much now. _My parents are Dead, for God's sake! _They're dead and you couldn't do anything but look at me in that 'I feel so sorry for you' expression. It's not good enough. I love you. But not enough to suffer in the way you make me. Damiene . . . Damiene can be with me. He can give me what I want. And I choose to be with him not you. You better leave."

"NO! No, please, Estelle, please. I'll leave Lilly. I'll leave her and be with you forever." He tried to stroke her hair but she pushed him away disgustedly.

"Don't do this, James. I've had enough. It's over now!"

"I promise I'll leave her." He was seriously scared. They had had this conversation many times but it had never sounded as real as it did just then.

"And then what? You think she'll forgive you and we can go on working in the order like nothing happened? That's not how it works. She'll hate us both forever. You'll lose Harry and we'll have to put up with whispers and comments from our friends. I want Damiene, not you. Go back to where you are loved. _Go Home!_"

Estelle felt that really she was being too harsh. She had this strong urge to just grab him and keep him in her arms until morning. But it was too late. He wasn't even supposed to leave his house at the moment. He brushed her cheek with a flutter of a kiss. Then left. The door slammed shut and Estelle was left alone in the cold bedroom. She was never going to see James again.


	14. Chapter XIII : Lilith

**An Orange Sky**

**Chapter XIII – Lilith**

Estelle twirled the golden Orb in her hand. She stared wistfully at the swirl of colours that momentarily shone across the Orb's surface. Sirius glared at the apple shaped ornament with hate.

"You know, this is just a thought," he said, sarcastically, "but what if you just throw the bloody thing away. You touching it caused all the . . . trouble in the first place." Sirius didn't know what to call the events that took place in the cave. He would have been better off with the accurate description: releasing a monster that took over your body and scared me shitless. Estelle looked at him like she used to when he answered a simple homework question utterly wrong. She tapped the Orb against the wooden desk holding layers of books. A small metallic sound echoed from the golden apple.

"Hollow," she said, looking at Sirius to see the dawning of realisation. The only 'dawning' Sirius was receiving was the start of a headache. He gave Estelle a glowering look that told her so.

"So what?" he growled, "Big deal, throw it away. What I want to know is what we're going to do about that fucking crazy tree or whatever it was? I'm not having it take over your body again."

Estelle sighed.

"One: I'm not going to throw it away because I was compelled to take it. Someone or something wanted me to take it and I don't think it was the Tree. Therefore it might be for our benefit and worth keeping. Two: If the orb is hollow it means that it might have something inside it, something that could come in useful. And three: The Tree is actually Death." Sirius stared at her open mouthed. He always thought she was hot when she went on a rant. But then the contents of the rant caught up with him and he swallowed.

"Death?" he asked with a slight tremor. "As in the psycho woman mothers invented to scare their kids into behaving?"

"Yes."

"But everyone knows she's just a fairytale. No-one above the age of ten believes in her anymore. Even my Mum gave up on using her to scare me pretty quickly and she was a favourite of Mum's. 'Go to bed now, Sirius, or Lady Death will be knocking on your door.', 'Sit like a gentleman, Sirius, or Lady Death will eat you for her dinner.' Still it was better than when the old bat used her cane." Estelle looked at him with the Look again, like she was trying to explain something to an extremely annoying and stupid child.

"Hey, I thought we'd talked about the Look," Sirius growled.

"Wait a second," Estelle muttered and started rummaging around in the pile of books laden onto one of the Library's old desks.

After Estelle had passed out, Sirius had brought her to the Library, the only place he knew where no-one would be about. Laying her on one of the green velvet sofas, he had waited patiently for her to wake up. Occasionally he had dabbed her head with a sodden sleeve, soaked from the Pool. When she had finally decided to wake, she seemed back to normal, ordering Sirius to drag a desk into the middle of the floor and had started darting along the shelves, piling up books on the desk and floor in a short space of time. Estelle had woken still clutching the once shrivelled, mouldy fruit, which had turned golden and metallic. It seemed to interest her hugely while Sirius complained loudly and to no-one in particular that it was useless and only caused trouble.

"Here it is." Estelle emerged from the pile of old tomes, waving a tatty book triumphantly. She stuck the open book under Sirius' nose. The page it was turned to showed a figure exactly like the one he'd seen Estelle turn into just hours ago. The memory made him shiver. The hair was long and black, waving around the Woman's head as if she was underwater. Her fingers were elongated and the nails pointed and sharp. The eyes were milky white and the face looked uncannily like Estelle's. The woman appeared to be standing on top of a pile of bodies. She was naked apart from black shadows that swirled around her which looked like they were coming from the mouths of the people under her feet. Sirius stared horrified at the image while Estelle chattered on, completely unaffected by the picture.

"Death is not a figure created by mothers with naughty children. Death was, in fact, one of the first recorded instances of a human with magical ability. She-"

"Hang on," Sirius interrupted. "The first ever Witch and Wizard were Edaim and Evair. Everyone knows that."

"Precisely," Estelle stated, giving Sirius the Look again. "The first ever _Witch _and _Wizard._ There were others before them but Edaim and Evair turned magic into an art, a practise that could be controlled and taught using words: spells. Basically they invented Wizadry, a _type_ of magic. Death was once called Lilith and was similar to Edaim and Evair but Wizardry had not yet been invented. Without being taught to control her powers, Lilith simply took another magical route. Of course, back then people's magical abilities were rarer and less diluted. Gifted people could do absolutely anything with their magic because it was so strong. Lilith experienced some kind of . . . of horrific event, the history books are . . . hazy about that part. Anyway, she went completely mad. She managed somehow to absorb the power of instant Death. She was like a walking, talking _Avada Kadavra. _A single touch could kill anything. Like a sponge, she could suck the life out of the air." Estelle paused and this time realisation really did dawn for Sirius. It was making sense now. He motioned for Estelle to continue.

"Some books speculate that she could also give life. But if this was the truth then she wasn't a very giving person because there are no known cases of her bringing a person back from the dead. Obviously, she caused a lot of havoc. Anywhere she walked the grass died, anything she touched withered. This mustn't have helped her madness. Can you imagine not being able to touch a flower, an animal, a human being? Everyone running from you, scared of you. No one to love or touch or share yourself with." Estelle's voice became distant as she stared out at memories only she could see. "I kind of felt it when she inhabited me. A loneliness you could never imagine, even me, stuck in the rainforest for so long. She showed me what it was like, a deep ache in your chest that you can't get rid of, a big chunk of you that's missing. She said she was going to destroy everyone, every single thing on the Earth so that I would be alone like her, suffer like her. I think she sort of enjoyed being able to talk to me, even if it was just to torment me. And I pitied her, through all the torture she put me through, I still pitied the wretch." A tear slipped down Estelle's cheek but she quickly wiped it away and cleared her voice.

"Anyway, for quite a while Lilith wandered aimlessly, destroying everything in her path. Ever heard of the great plagues right back in history, crops destroyed, villages disappearing? That was probably Lilith passing through. A whole Mayan civilisation disappeared, their cities abandoned; perhaps they did something to insult Lilith, who knows? By this time Edaim and Evair were pretty strong. They'd found magical followers, had children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren. They were seen as something like Gods, people went to them for protection. So it wasn't long before they got word of Lilith causing riot across the world. They were really strong, I mean, unimaginable by our standards and pretty soon had power over Lilith. Maybe they pitied her too or perhaps she couldn't be destroyed, either way, Lilith wasn't killed but was set to work to keep the balance. With this new Wizardry, spells were being invented, magic was fighting against being restrained and strange things accidentally came into existence. These 'Things' needed to be dealt with and Lilith was perfect for the job. But as we've established, Lilith was raving mad and she managed to worm her way out of the bonds placed on her to keep her in control. She couldn't be trusted so Edaim and Evair locked her away. And that is pretty much all that's heard of Lilith or 'Death' as she then became known as. There are small paragraphs in history that show her being moved from one prison to another as her bonds slowly began to rot away under her power. But after the Fall of Evair, Lilith is never mentioned again." Estelle didn't need to describe the Fall of Evair. Every magical person was familiar with the story.

"So now it all makes sense. This is where Lilith has been imprisoned for all those thousands of years. And something has weakened her cell. But in order to escape entirely she needs a host. It would make sense that her body long ago rotted away or was lost in some magical way. So she needs someone, but I think there's a catch. From what you told me she said to you, I think she needs someone willing to give their blood to her. Someone must have added this as a catch to foil her or to add an occult edge to the way she works. She was probably able to take over my body for a short period of time by using huge stores of her energy. Which means she's weaker now which will give us more time. And I'm guessing the host will need to be a girl, going with traditional views she may hold on gender. But then again, she's a madwoman, will she really care?" Sirius stared speechless at Estelle for some time. She probably hadn't said so many sentences together without being interrupted in years. It reminded him of the times when the old crew had come to her with a problem. She would talk out the kinks and theories for overcoming it, even if no-one was listening. It was a really geeky side to her but he loved it all the same. It showed the old, carefree Estelle that he used to know.

"And you found all that out just now?" he finally managed to say.

"Well I picked most of it up back in the school days but it was a lot easier to fill in the shady parts just now, when I can wander freely into the restricted section without Old Filch on my heels." She had said 'Old Filch'! She really had seemed to recover the zeal she used to have when they were younger, Sirius thought.

"But as hard as I looked I couldn't find anything mentioning a Golden apple. I don't think it was Lilith who persuaded me to pick the thing. It felt to me more like a gentle push from someone rather the harsh complete take over I felt when Lilith tried to move my body."

"But what are we going to do? We've got to get out of here. We can't stay around while Death is on the loose. We have to tell the others. We have to get the ministry in now!" Sirius said, flailing his arms in panic.

"Relax. You should call her Lilith. It's like what Dumbledore said about Voldemort. Call something by its real name and your fear in it is diminished. Lilith doesn't sound as scary as Death. Plus she is not loose; she is still locked away in Eden. There is no need to panic because she doesn't have a host. Only you and I know about Eden and both of us now know never to go back. I'll send an Owl to Dumbledore but until he comes along we won't tell the others or the Ministry about this. We don't want to worry anyone and the best person to deal with this is Dumbledore. The problem is that I don't know where he is. He could be out in some rural country a thousand miles away. That means that the Owl could take weeks to find him. Still it will have to do. Dumbledore will fix everything. So don't go ruining Harry's party by telling everyone Death is out to get them."

Sirius calmed down. Seeing Estelle, pacing back and forth and rationalising everything stopped him from panicking. Estelle brought out her wand and pointed it at the golden apple. A small chain attached itself to the Orb. She wound the chain round her neck so the orb looked like a slightly chunky necklace.

"I think I'll keep it close. Come on; help me clear the books away and then we can start helping to organise the party."

* * *

"Please. Just tell me now. Did you know?"

"No! I keep on telling you-"

"How am I supposed to know? It's not like you tell me anything anymore. We're on the same side, remember that."

"We're not though, are we?" Estelle fell into shocked silence.

"Well maybe we should leave it at that then," she whispered.

"WHAT! After all we've been through; you think I'll just let you go like that. How long have we been together?"

"Too long," Estelle muttered. It was a game they played. Teasing each other, testing their boundaries of devotion – except tonight it was different, Estelle wanted answers.

"What if I were to walk out right now, what would you do?" Estelle said, twisting in the sheets and staring up at the stone ceiling.

"What do you mean 'What would I do', what about you? Who would you go to?" he said. Estelle frowned.

"Are you trying to say that I couldn't get any better than you? What if I already have?" He hissed between his teeth when she spoke.

"That's a low shot. Potter doesn't count." Estelle gave a start. He laughed, loud and boisterous. You only laugh like that when you're hiding hurt. "It all comes back to him, doesn't it?"

"Let's not go into that again," she sighed.

"Is he nothing to you?" He twirled a strand of her hair, she sighed again.

"He can't give me anything," Estelle supplemented. It was always the answer she gave. Damiene thought that as long as he could offer her something that James couldn't, he would always be on top.

"When we get married you'll have nothing to want. And Potter will just be a blip, a past memory. A particularly unpleasant past memory," Damiene sneered.

"Providing the war ever ends. Who do you want to win? If I win you'll be degraded, you'll have your money taken away and you might be imprisoned. If you win, I'll be defeated, my friends will be killed, even me if you can't stop it. What is it? Money or me?"

"We'll always win together. We're on the same side, remember that."

"Oh yeah? You just said we weren't."

He turned over and looked at her.

"Why do we do this?" What is the point in it?" he asked.

"It takes away the hurt." Estelle answered, her voice trembling. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"I didn't know. If I had, I would have done anything to stop them. You know that," he said.

"What am I going to do?" Estelle sobbed. "They were all I had left."

"You still have me."

"Not forever," she said, running a hand across his cheek.

They both knew that there wasn't going to be a marriage. They both knew that there wasn't going to be a house in the country with children playing on the lawn. They both knew that in the end one of them would have to die. But there was just that small chance, that tiny pinpoint of light in all the black that said 'maybe, just maybe there's a chance.' That's what kept them together. The death of Estelle's parents at the hand of Voldemort had just caused that pinpoint of light to diminish greatly.

"Just as long as we're here and now, it will always be forever," Damiene whispered. Estelle loved him. She loved him so much she thought she would break. Most people thought he was an arrogant, pig-headed Malfoy, someone who looked down on everyone else. He could be sometimes. But at other times he was just Damiene, with no surname, no status, and no reason to look down on her.

"I'm sorry," Estelle said, "for hurting you."

"I know you are," he said, pulling away. "But being sorry doesn't stop you from doing it."

"How can you say that?" Estelle cried out.

"When was the last time you saw Potter? I bet it won't be the last." Estelle didn't answer back.

"I could get rid of him, you know. Just a few words in the right direction. A few subtle hints and before you knew it, he'd be dead," Damiene continued with a vicious smile.

"Stop it, Damiene. I'm fed up of the threats. You wouldn't do it. We both know that."

"Oh yeah. What's holding me back? If I did, I'd have you all to myself."

"You'd have me for the wrong reasons."

"I'd still have you."

"You wouldn't though. How could I live with you if you did a thing like that?"

"You'd always come running back. Always."

"You don't understand. James needs me. I -I keep him sane. Without me he would – he would . . ." Estelle faltered.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm sure he could survive without you."

"But I have to do this for him. After all he's done for me."

"So you're just doing it out of friendship, as if you owe him something, just like a whore? There's no love involved?" Damiene sneered. Estelle got up and gathered her clothes.

"I'm going home now," she said.

"Go running to your precious Potter then. You'll always come back, you know it?" He shouted before she disappeared through the fire.

When the flames had settled down and he knew she wasn't going to turn back, he punched the pillow violently. Why did he always do it, push her away when she got close. It was Potter. Jealousy does awful things to a mind. But it was all sorted now and soon Damiene would have Estelle all to himself. She would always come back, always.

* * *

_**A.N. **You might have noticed that part of my story is based around the biblical story of the Adam and Eve. I mean no offence to anyone religious and have the greatest respect for their beliefs. However you may have noticed that a component of the story is missing. I have Edaim, Evair, the apple and the garden of Eden . . . If you are unaware of what Lilith is in religious belief then please visit the link at the bottom of my profile under the heading 'Hidden meanings in An Orange Sky' and 'Information on Lilith'. Please give it a quick look as you'll find the hidden component in the story._


	15. Chapter XIV : Birthday Present

**An Orange Sky**

**Chapter XIV – Birthday Present**

Orbs of coloured light flashed gently from the high vaulted ceiling of the common room. The twins had outdone themselves with decorations and small tricks hidden throughout the room. A large banner reading: "Happy Birthday Harry, 18!!" hung from the doorway and the huge face of Harry spelled onto the banner shouted out greetings and obscene words. A low hum of chatter could be heard over the music. So far it had been an eventful night. A contingent of friends had arrived in the late afternoon and were slowly dwindling away to just a few as the party wore on into the early hours of the morning.

Harry sat in an armchair, his lips were curved into a friendly smile but his eyebrows furrowed into a fixed frown. At the beginning he had seemed ecstatic to see the unexpected guests but as the party lengthened he became more moody and irate. It was obvious that he and Hermione had recently had an argument, however Hermione tactfully put on a brave face and kept clear, eagerly socialising with her old school buddies.

Estelle looked around the sparse room, most guests having already left. Sirius, Draco and Remus were talking animatedly between themselves while Hermione was having a hushed conversation with the Twins and Ron, who worriedly clutched her arm, glancing furtively at Harry every now and then. For once the Twins looked serious. Estelle made a move.

Walking over to Harry's armchair and crouching low enough that her mouth was aligned with his ear she whispered to him.

"I need to talk to you . . . in private." Harry scowled as he processed this, tapping his fingers against a bottle. Finally he nodded and caught the chain of Estelle's improvised necklace and pulled quite roughly so that she was forced to lower her head and his mouth brushed her ear. Estelle shivered.

"Follow me in a minute." She nodded and straightened up, looking around the room to see if anyone had seen their conversation, plastering a smile on her face to make it seem like she was exchanging a pleasant Birthday congratulations. Only Draco looked up and frowned slightly but he returned to his conversation with Remus. Estelle noted how he purposely ignored Sirius. Obviously he still thought something was going on there. She would have to talk to him about that later.

With a quick glance at Harry, she made her way over to Draco, placing her hand on his back comfortingly. Draco turned to her and smiled.

"Strange necklace," he said. "Has it got any magical properties? Maybe a spell that makes you so goddamn irresistible." Estelle smiled as Draco admired the golden orb hanging from her neck. He was trying so hard to make amends after their argument and hasty make-up. She joined the conversation, placing herself between Draco and Sirius. The party had been quiet, but not such a disaster as the last, although many retired early. The summer storms had lately cast a heavy tension on everyone's shoulders causing lethargy and foul tempers, so as much as they were trying, their hearts weren't in being cheerful. Estelle waited for the sign and after a while she caught movement in the corner of her eye. Turning her head ever so slightly she watched as Harry stalked up his staircase. She waited a few seconds and then turned to whisper in Draco's ear.

"I forgot to give Harry his Birthday present, I won't be long." Draco frowned and clutched tighter to her arm.

"Stay for one more dance," he asked, looking into her eyes. Estelle shook her head.

"I'll be quick." She pecked him on the cheek and turned to leave. Draco pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear.

"Will you be alright? I – I thought you didn't get on well," he said, clutching her to him desperately. Estelle smiled placatingly.

"We may not see eye to eye but that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve a present. I'll be back before you know it." She left quickly, leaving Sirius and Remus watching curiously and Draco staring after her with a wounded look.

She knocked on the heavy mahogany door, the sound slightly muffled by the music blaring not far below. There was no answer but she pushed the door open anyway, peering curiously inside. It wasn't much different to her own room, the same golden and red bed covers and a heavy trunk spilling with clothes at the foot of the bed. A sleek looking broomstick stood propped against the wall. In fact it looked slightly like James' room. Estelle swallowed the thought back down. Harry lay on the bed, one hand behind his head and the other absent mindedly flicking his wand to cause a muggle ball to float lazily in the air. She closed the door behind her with a click and he stood hurriedly.

"What was it you wanted?" he asked, walking over to her. He stopped very close, forcing Estelle to take a tiny step back so her back was against the wall.

"Hermione's been saying some things. Apparently you told her we've been spending all our time together. Why are you lying? It doesn't make sense." Harry took another step forward. Estelle tried to press herself further against the wall, anything to escape the heated look Harry was giving her.

"Perhaps I wanted to make her jealous," Harry stated, idly reaching out and twirling a strand of Estelle's hair between his long Seeker's fingers. Estelle sighed in frustration.

"Well if that's all . . ." She turned to leave but found a strong arm was blocking her path to the doorway. She felt a heavy hand pushing her shoulder back against the wall.

"Perhaps I should come clean," Harry said, his eyes dipping down ashamedly for just a second then narrowing.

"Ever since that morning in the corridor Hermione hasn't been enough, she never will be enough. Don't get me wrong, she's still my friend and I love her but it's not me she wants either. I sometimes hear her talking to Fred and George, asking after Ron. She doesn't think I know that she left him to try and _heal _me. She thinks she's doing me a good turn by giving herself to me like a whore. She thinks that it's what I need to forget the war, that it's a small price for her to pay to the war hero everyone is in debt to. And when it's all sunshine and roses for me again and she thinks I can cope, she'll leave me. Leave me and go back to Ron, where she belongs. But she can't make me forget, she can't heal me. But you on the other hand . . ." All the while Harry was talking he had inched nearer until his mouth was millimetres from her ear. His breath was warm and tickled her ear, the smell of alcohol washing over her. At the end of his sentence he leaned in and nipped at the top of her ear lobe with his teeth. Estelle flinched in horror and ducked away.

"Of course Hermione wants you. It's obvious she loves you very much. You wouldn't want to ruin that, would you?"

"We've done it once, one more time can't hurt," Harry hissed, pushing her roughly back against the wall. "You did it for my Dad." He chuckled sinisterly at the look of confusion crossing Estelle's face.

"You were both clever, I'll give you that. Those letters you sent him, a huge stack. They were hiding in a corner when I went back to my house, well, the shell of my house. When I found them I thought they were just friendly letters from a member of the Order or an old school friend. So carefully phrased no one would have a clue unless they knew, then, then it would all make sense. I realised that the night of the party. All those references to healing, to helping my Dad. You thought you were helping him by letting him use you."

"He needed me, just like you need Hermione," Estelle snapped. Harry shoved her roughly.

"But I don't need her, I need you," he spat angrily. "You think no one has a clue but I know exactly what you are. At first I followed you because I could sense my Dad's presence around you. I just wanted to feel near him, understand a part of his life. There's so much about him I don't know. So much that was stolen from me before I had a chance to find out. I just thought it would be easier if I knew what it was that kept him coming back. His presence is so strong near you, like he's watching over you. I just wanted to feel close to him. And then I started to notice that you do something that lets everyone forget their troubles when they're with you. I was intrigued. I've been following you. You help Draco forget his mother-" Harry chuckled when Estelle gasped. "Yes, I was watching, it was very entertaining too. You do something for Remus and Sirius as well. I see it when you're near. They look less worried, more sure of themselves, more content. Can't you see I need that too? I know you want to help me."

"It was you. You were the one watching me in the corridor. You've been using your invisibility cloak," Estelle gasped. Harry grinned toothily, like a mischievous boy suddenly caught out. "If you think I would ever, ever go near you again, you've got another thing coming. I don't know what you _think _I am, but you are wrong!" Estelle hissed, her voice edged with panic.

"Why can't you give me what I want? It wouldn't hurt to help me out, to give me a birthday present." Estelle looked at Harry with contempt. "I spent a few hours in the library. I knew there was something different about you and it didn't take long to narrow my research down. I was quite surprised by what I found." Harry broke off to kiss tenderly at her neck. He was slow but firm, holding her tightly so she couldn't escape. Leaning close, he whispered in her ear and her eyes opened wide. She pushed away from him and backed towards the door. Harry simply smirked and returned to his position on the bed. Estelle's hand fumbled for the door knob but then paused.

"How – how did you . . . Please don't tell anyone." Harry grinned and beckoned for her to come closer. She edged suspiciously to the side of the bed allowing Harry reached up to snatch the golden chain around her neck to yank her forward.

"What are you willing to do?" he asked.

_This is your fault_, the voice that had lately been quiet whispered in her head. _You wouldn't listen to me. You've walked into the same trap again._

"I . . ." she was speechless.

"Or I could tell everyone what a selfish slut you are. Do you realise the danger you've put us in? You should have stayed in that forest," Harry said. Estelle felt tears gather in her eyes as reality came crashing down and she realised she could no longer push away the facts.

"What you are asking me to do, don't you worry for yourself?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"I reckon it's too late for all of us. Especially Draco and I, you've already caught us in your web, and perhaps Sirius as well, Merlin knows you're enough of a whore."

Estelle didn't register as Harry pulled her onto the bed. For once she listened to the voice and now she realised just how stupid she had really been. James, Damiene, Draco, Harry, Remus and Sirius too? _What was she doing here? _ She'd forgotten that she hadn't just lived in the rainforest because she was scared of Lucius . . .

_This is what you are here for. What you have always been here for. What you exist for, _the voice said. And she accepted that, as she fumbled with the zipper to Harry's jeans.

- - - -

Draco set down his glass and looked towards the balcony. No one emerged. He turned towards Remus.

"How long do you reckon she's been up there?" he asked. Remus simply shrugged his shoulders and focused his attention on the twins who were performing a balancing display involving a chair, a table, twenty shot glasses and one of their smaller fireworks. Hermione had disappeared into her bedroom with Ron and only a few other guests remained. Draco wondered how long Hermione's charade with Harry was going to last before she gave up on him.

He sighed and speculated over the thought that Estelle and Harry were arguing once again. It was obvious that Harry had been severely affected by the War, making him irritable and hard to get along with. But all of them hoped that it was a phase and soon Harry would return to his old likable self. Yet Draco still worried that he would upset Estelle.

He walked up onto the balcony and found the staircase leading to Harry's room, noting the bang and crash of glass behind him. He took the stairs slowly, wondering what trouble he would have to break up when he opened the door . . .

Luckily Estelle didn't notice Draco as he peered around the edge of the door, mouth open to interrupt. Harry sat, cheeks flushed and lips slightly parted in pleasure, but as Draco looked over in horror he gave a small grin and winked at the blonde who quickly closed the door again and set his jaw set into a stony expression. He left the moans of pleasure behind him as he stormed back through the common room, ignoring the quizzical glances of the others and the rowdy laughing of Fred and George as they repaired the glasses and cleared the room of smoke.

The Owlery filled with indignant hoots as the room flared into being, Draco's _Lumos _banishing the shadows that had cast the room into darkness. The enraged boy sat down at the one lone and rather dirty desk, luckily with a forgotten scrap of parchment and a quill available. Draco snatched up the quill and scribbled a single sentence onto the tatty parchment, almost ramming it into the nearest owl's beak. The bird gave a startled hoot and set off before Draco could throw it out of the window himself.

Alone, he closed his eyes, trying to banish an unwanted image.

- - - -

Sirius sat on the sofa, clutching a warm cup of coffee in his hands and wondering if the Owl for Dumbledore had been received yet or if it was already too late. He could hear the heavy footsteps of someone coming down the stairs and looked up to see Harry sit down opposite him, looking in a better mood than he had been all summer. Surely he would be upset, or maybe he didn't know yet . . . Sirius set down his cup of coffee.

"Errr Harry, you do know Hermione left this morning?" he asked tentatively, waiting for a reaction. Harry leant back and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, she tried to come into my room to have a 'heart to heart' but I wouldn't let her. She ended up telling me through the door. Pathetic isn't it. She's probably gone off to shag Weasley." Sirius scowled at Harry's cruel manner and the way he referred to his best friend as 'Weasley'. Perhaps the break-up had affected him worse than it first appeared. Harry pulled a glittering object out of his pocket and began tossing it in the air and catching it expertly. Sirius watched absent mindedly, mulling over Harry's harsh words when something brought his attention back to the present. Attached to the glittering object Harry was chucking up and down were two parts of a chain, snaking to and fro. Sirius had assumed Harry was playing with a snitch but now he could see it was a smaller golden orb, the chain snapped in two.

"That's Estelle's. Where did you find it?" Sirius asked, leaning out to take it back. But Harry pulled away from him and twirled the chain playfully.

"It was in my room. I must have accidentally pulled it off when she was _giving _me my birthday present," Harry said, winking slyly. Sirius swallowed down his anger. Estelle wouldn't . . .

"Oh yeah and what was this birthday present?" he asked carefully. Harry leaned forward, a smirk plastering his face.

"It's what every man dreams for on his birthday. Like father, like son they say." Harry's smirked changed to a look of shock as he found Sirius clutching him by the collar and growling into his face. Before Sirius could even think he had been taken over by anger, diving to catch Harry and transforming into a black dog and back in his fury.

"That's my best friend you are talking about," he growled, shaking Harry slightly. Harry frowned then looked up with an evil glint in his eye.

"If you want her so bad, take her. She's easy enough-" Before Harry could finish he found himself sprawled across the floor, the golden orb being snatched from his fingers.

"GET OUT!" Sirius roared. Harry scrambled through the portrait door, letting it slam loudly behind him.

"What was that all about?" Sirius looked up to see Estelle standing on the balcony, looking at the portrait door with an expression of distaste. Surely she didn't . . .

"Harry just made up a ridiculous lie, that's all," he sighed, trying to sound light hearted but he turned to see Estelle had gone deathly pale.

"Whatever he said, it wasn't true. He's just being spiteful," Estelle whispered, her hands trembling slightly on the balcony railing. Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"Somehow, now you've said that, I'm more inclined to believe Harry. Tell me the truth," Sirius said, spitting his words out slowly. Estelle looked down.

"What does it matter to you anyway?" she mumbled. Sirius stared at her in shock. She looked paler, dark shadows under her eyes and a pained expression on her brow. _'If you want her so bad, take her. She's easy enough.'_

Sirius' eyes widened and he moved towards her. Estelle shrunk back.

"Don't, Sirius. I don't need you telling me how much of a whore I am too."

"Did Harry talk you into it, I mean . . ."

"No. It's all my fault. Don't blame Harry. He didn't know what he was doing." Estelle buried her face in her hands and let out a strangled sob. "Oh, Sirius, What am I going to do," she cried, burying her face into his shoulder.

- - - -

Estelle looked at him and tried not to flinch away in fear. It looked disgusting, a black welt of seared flesh. Her finger trembled violently as she traced the angry red skin around it disbelievingly, as if it was just an illusion placed there to trick her. Damiene grimaced as she pressed the sensitive skin.

"I'm sorry, Elle. I couldn't put them off any more, Lucius wouldn't stop pestering me. He would have caught on in the end. I couldn't risk it." He held out a hand to rest on her cheek but she scrambled across the bed away from him.

"Get away from me. Don't you dare touch me," she spat. She began to pull on her clothes. Damiene shrank back, holding his left arm from him like it was something diseased.

"Please, Elle, don't make this harder for me than it already is," his voice trembled. Tears slipped down Estelle's cheeks as she gathered her things, hunting under the bed for a shoe.

"I can't believe you've done this to me. You promised . . . you promised." She broke down, sitting on the end of the bed and burying her face in her hands.

"It's all right, Elle. It won't stop us from seeing each other. Will it?" Damiene said, a pained expression crossing his face as saw the horror in which Estelle stared at him.

"Everything I've been working for, everything, you just went and destroyed. I kill people like you for a living. Don't you know what that means?" Estelle cried, lashing out and slapping him across the face. Her hand pulled back to strike him again but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him, rolling them over so his weight pinned her down and she couldn't hit him with her arms and legs.

"How could you . . . How could you? We were going to get married; we were going to be happy. That's why I joined the Order. To stop them from splitting us apart. How could you . . .?" Damiene looked away ashamedly.

"This way . . . this way I can help you. I can tell you their plans. I can help the Order and then afterwards-"

"There's not going to be an afterwards," Estelle screamed. "If they find out, they'll kill you. If anyone in the Order catches you, they'll kill you."

"If I hadn't joined they would have killed me anyway. Either way I'm going to die. At least this way, if you manage to defeat them we might still have a chance together."

"I don't want to see you die . . . . Please, Damiene, please make it all stop. I just want it to stop," Estelle sobbed as Damiene rocked her in his arms.

"If I have to go, I want to go knowing that in some alternate universe somewhere there was a chance that we could have been happy together. Please don't deny me that." Estelle looked up at his angelic face, the slight creases of strain across his brow. As much as it hurt she had known this was coming, that it was unavoidable. She just hadn't realised how soon. And the way she had found out. They had been battling for dominance, their mouths glued together as they scrabbled to remove each others clothes, but there had been something apprehensive about Damiene. Now she knew why. She kissed his rough cheek and buried her head in his chest, allowing him to stroke her soft hair.

"Did it hurt?" she asked, her voice muffled by his chest. She looked up to see Damiene grimace.

"Never mind that. Why don't we pick up from where we started," he smirked, kissing her neck lightly. She smiled as he laid her down on the bed. Perhaps this wouldn't change a thing . . .

- - - -


	16. Chapter XV : Sinister Pacts

**An Orange Sky**

**Chapter XV – Sinister Pacts**

The fingers looked more like bleached white bones as they gripped the black bars relentlessly. Lumpy knuckles protruded from the withered skin like grotesque growths. The hand trembled violently. Not in fear but in anticipation. All around the moans of the living dead could be heard, lamenting their lives and begging for mercy. A mercy they would not receive. For this was the place of ghosts, withered shells of former people, gripping onto life, afraid to let go, knowing that their souls were destined for all eternity to a fiery place not dissimilar from this one. But the owner of the wraith-like hand was suddenly filled with hope.

"You will do it?" the voice hissed from the recesses of the shadowy cell, the sound quivering and cracked from disuse. He received a mumbled reply, barely heard but an obvious consent. The voice cackled in jubilation, his throat gurgling.

"You will set me free? Let me go my own way? And in return . . . .?" the quavering voice asked suspiciously. "What is it you want from me? Surely your conscience has not suddenly come into play?"

The concealed figure staring at him in plain disgust looked about himself warily before leaning closer to the bars. The stench of the cell hit him in waves, so much so that he had to force himself not to gag. He looked at the man behind the bars with a mixture of pity, horror and disgust. The skeletal man's breaths came slowly and rattled in and out of his lungs, his chin trembling with the new promise. The figure leaned in closer.

"I want _them_ dead!" he spat poisonously. "I want them all dead! . . . Except . . ." the shadowy figure's deep voice hesitated and the wraith drew a gasping breath.

"Who? Who? You must tell me?" the damaged voice tremored like an old man's. The figure lowered his head though he knew the man in front of him could not see this.

"Harper," he whispered ashamedly. The wraith hissed and then began to cackle.

"I knew she was not dead. Dumbledore never fooled me, the senile idiot. Ahhh, I can taste the revenge, sweet on my lips." The man looked coyly at the shadows that hid the figure. "Just like her . . ." he added as if in after thought and then cackled gleefully as the figure lunged to grab him through the bars. But the wraith was thin and slippery, avoiding the powerful man's grasp which brought his features into full view. A sliver of moonlight shined through a minute crack in the cell wall and highlighted the figure's ashen face and fearful eyes. This only made the skeletal being laugh harder.

"Do you wish to escape this hell hole or should I leave you to rot like you deserve?" the man asked through gritted teeth.

"Ahhh," the wraith whispered in satisfaction. "Look how you have grown. Is it really just a year? It seems like so much more. Look what this place has done to me. I used to be a man of refinement and honour. Now I am a ghost, a shade fast slipping from this world, forced to beg at a traitor's feet. But you will be my salvation," he croaked, stretching his hand out to stroke the man's pale cheek. The figure withdrew with a sharp gasp as if the hand would burn and realised his mistake, hastily drawing the shadows around himself once again.

"You will not harm her?" the man willed. The wraith pondered this.

"I see you have been captured by her charms. She is certainly enticing, a real _witch-siren_, and I do not mean that metaphorically," the skeletal being said while nonchalantly inspecting his cracked and dirtied fingernails. "But tell me, _boy, _why do you not simply do it yourself? I know you are familiar with the curses. Curses I have taught you myself. I have seen the way you left men screaming on the floor in agony at the Dark Lord's command. Do not tell me you did not enjoy it, that it did not make your pulse soar with power and your groin ache with desire?"

"You perverted old man," the figure spat, twisting his wand menacingly in his palm. Instead of finding the comment offensive, the wraith seemed to think it hilarious, screeching so loudly the figure became worried the guards would hear and come looking. He did not need to fear, the protectors of the prison often heard these bone chilling sounds as the prisoners slowly dissolved into madness.

"Is the little _boy _too lazy to do his own dirty work? Does he need his father to mop up the mess?" the prisoner mocked. The free man's face turned stony and he looked down at the grimy and worn stone floor.

"I am not a killer anymore," he whispered.

"No. Of course you aren't. You're just happy for someone else to do the dirty work for you."

"They don't deserve to live after all they have done to her. She's mine. Mine and no one else's."The imprisoned man made the decision to ruin this theory, once he was freed, in the cruellest way he possibly could.

"Fine, fine," he dismissed the man's anger with a wave of his hand. "Your wish shall be my command," the wraith jibed, sweeping into as low a bow his aching spine would allow. "But first we must make our plans." The scrawny man traced the thin white crescent shaped scar that ran below his bottom lip with his tongue, trembling with anticipation.

* * *

The breakfast tables would be bowing low with food now, students crammed round them, and Estelle could imagine the spread laid out for her. The thought caused her to hasten her pace as she scurried down the hallways, her stomach growling with impatience. She was late and most students were beginning to make their way towards their first lessons. The Great Hall was just a tantalising two turns of the corridor away. But the chance for Estelle to get any breakfast that morning was abolished as a hand shot out and grabbed her, forcing her to spin around and halt. She faced the person who had stopped her from filling her stomach with a scowling face, imagining different ways to secure their impending doom. But she blinked when she saw who it was.

"James?" she asked nervously, almost timidly as if she did not know how to react around him anymore, as if their long years of friendship had suddenly dissolved somehow. "What is it you want?" James Potter glanced about the long stone hallway and spotted a few clusters of students, loitering outside their lesson rooms, and two teachers walking in their direction. Quickly he dragged Estelle into an empty classroom, pulling the door closed and locking it behind them. He then began pacing in front of her, a look of anguish on his face. Estelle simply watched him in bemusement, perching on the edge of the nearest desk.

"Is this about . . . you know?" Estelle offered, hesitating at the implications. James stopped pacing for a moment to give her a rough nod.

"Look. I don't know why you're worrying so much. You were on a break, your conscience should be clear. What Lilly doesn't know won't hurt her." Estelle realised it sounded cruel but she didn't regret a single moment. She had waited so long to feel his body press against hers and listen to the gasp of his breath as he whispered her name in her ear in ecstasy. A shiver went down her spine as she began to relive that night's events but she stopped herself, feeling guilty.

"No, Elle. It's not that," James said, grunting in a laugh that seemed to say he found the idea ironic. "It's Damiene." Estelle looked taken a back.

"Damiene? But what's he got to do with it? Even if he did find out, he could have no qualms. We weren't together then."

"No, no. That's not it." James looked deeply troubled as he denied the idea. Estelle was beginning to lose patience.

"Then what _is_ wrong? You tell me because I obviously don't know," she snapped, looking up with fiery eyes. James saw this and felt a spike of lust twinge through his body but dismissed it.

"I see you two together and . . . and I hate it. I can't bear it. I can't stop thinking about . . . about . . . and what you two could be . . ." James tailed off, lost for words in the face of Estelle's anger.

"How dare you? You selfish little prick," she yelled, raising a fist to strike him with. He grabbed her wrists to stop her from harming him and listened to the continuing rant. "You got back together with Lily. How did you expect me to act? You just wanted me to sit around in depression and wish you would come back to me? Moon over you and relive that night over and over without any other company for the rest of my life? I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry, Elle. It's just jealousy. I . . . You're my best friend you know that? I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me. You did a little more than that. You took advantage of me, you broke my heart. And now that I've found someone to heal me, _you_ decide you don't like that! Well tough, get used to it, because you can't order me about like you can everybody else." She was struggling now to get him to release her wrists so she could barrage him with another assault of anger. Her lithe body twisted and bumped beneath him and James was finding it hard to conceal his arousal. Suddenly she stopped, glaring daggers at him. He realised she was waiting for a verbal reaction from him.

"I miss . . . I miss 'us'," James said carefully and quickly, making sure not to anger the girl beneath him again. "I miss our talks and games. You made me feel like I was wanted. Like I had a purpose. I just . . . I want you," he mumbled. Estelle continued to scowl at him.

"Oh, I suppose that makes everything alright. Sure, fine. I'll just be your bit-on-the-side, shall I? Yeah, I'll just go behind my best friend and my boyfriend's back. That'll be great fun," Estelle scorned sarcastically. "Why would I want to do that when I have a boyfriend who actually wants me for who I am? Not to boost his ego or make him feel better about himself. He is so much more than you are. You were nothing." James felt stunned.

"I was your first," he mumbled.

"Don't kid yourself. You weren't anything special," Estelle said cruelly. James' body filled with anger and indignation. She didn't think that when she was lying curled in his arms afterwards, praising his skills.

There are times in your life when you have to make a decision. One choice could lead you to a happy, fulfilled life, one with love and joy. The other could lead to bitterness, loss and sadness. It isn't always easy to tell which is the right path to take. James now had that choice. He could go back to his loving, faithful girlfriend and he could get married and watch his son grow up in peace. Or he could prove Estelle wrong.

James chose lust over love.

He chose pride over decency.

And that is what cut his life short.

Crushing her small body to his, he locked lips with her and pushed her back into the table. Estelle had very little time to react and soon her fighting became moans of pleasure as his hand crept a path up her inner thigh. She let him continue his trail of kisses down between the valley of her breasts and muttered a gasp as he pulled her closer allowing her to feel the extent of his arousal. Estelle knew what they were doing was wrong, that she would have to look her friends in the eyes and lie to their faces. But she loved him.

* * *

Estelle pushed Sirius away in annoyance.

"Will you stop it," she muttered, head bent low over a book so he could not see the murderous expression shown on her features. Sirius continued to flick water at her.

"Please, I need to research this Eden place in peace," she said as Sirius crossed his arms and muttered darkly. Sirius had decided to accompany her to the library but her activities researching the strange events within Eden was only causing him to become irritable and listless with boredom. The golden orb had been returned to her and it hung from her neck on its newly repaired chain. She clutched the smooth metal thoughtfully as she studied the heavy tome purloined from the restricted section. She snapped it shut with a heavy sigh. Useless, they were all useless.

"I wonder if Dumbledore has received that Owl yet," she mumbled as Sirius sat down grumpily. He grunted in reply and amused himself by sending books flying around the room to Estelle's anger. She chose to diplomatically ignore him. Instead she stood and began to walk to the arched doorway.

"Where are you going? I'll come with you," Sirius called, jumping up and following her.

"No, Sirius, you won't. I don't need to be babysitted. I'm not going to do anything stupid. I know you're just trying to look after me but I can do that myself. I'm not completely useless," Estelle snapped, walking away and leaving Sirius staring forlornly after her. Estelle let out a deep breath and continued exiting the room. She knew that Sirius just worried about her and the trouble she could get herself into and also the danger gathering within Eden but his presence had become simply overbearing.

Entering her bedroom, Estelle muttered a curse before throwing herself upon the bed, burying her head in her arms. It had been hard to face the disgust written across Sirius face at her behaviour with Harry. But he couldn't understand; to say that Harry was blackmailing her would also entail telling him the truth about herself. She could tell that Sirius thought she was doing the same as she had done before. Was she doing the same as she had done for Damiene and James? Did she feel obliged to comfort Harry and Draco, to allow them access to her body? _It's all you're good for_, that incessant voice piped up.

And had she sensed not only disgust but also resentment in Sirius eyes? Did he believe that it should have been him instead of Draco or Harry? Estelle comforted herself by concentrating on the fact that Sirius had too high an opinion of himself and believed that all women should fall down at his feet for the chance to be with him. It wasn't personal . . .

From the mess Estelle had fallen into she had managed to come to one conclusion. Harry was right, she should have stayed in the rainforest and now she would have to return. She had pushed away doing what was right for her own content and now she would have to leave before it was too late. But first she had to wait to hear news from Albus. She could not leave knowing there was a looming danger growing stronger each day and no-one around to stop it. Sirius didn't seem to realise how bad the situation was, but, then again, Estelle had failed to clarify completely, choosing not to worry him. She was sure Dumbledore would show up soon and sort everything out. He always did. But where was he? Had the Owl reached him? Was he on his way?

Estelle continued to contemplate this, not hearing the soft padding of footsteps up her stairs and the small click of her door opening. A strong hand flipped her over so that she was facing upwards. She almost screamed but then gasped in recognition.

"Oh, Draco. I'm so sorry," she cried, pulling him back to her. He simply smiled grimly.

"That was a nice welcome. I'm glad you missed me." Estelle looked at Draco's waxy pale face sadly.

"Where have you been? You look like you haven't slept the whole time you've been gone." Estelle had found out Draco had left the night of the party. A small note slipped under her door told her he was on a business trip and would be back in a few days. She had been upset, needing comfort from him but had swallowed down the disappointment. Now two nights later she was relieved to see him back again.

"Was your trip about those letters you've been getting?" Estelle asked, pulling the blond boy into a hug.

"Sort of," Draco said. "But enough about that. What have you been up to?" Estelle looked down.

"Oh, um nothing," she murmured softly. She looked at Draco. His face seemed drawn and his eyes glinted like steel. Suddenly he crushed his lips to hers, engulfing her in a hungry kiss. The kiss was violent and passionate, bruising Estelle's lips and causing them to swell. She muttered a soft 'ouch' and looked at him reproachfully. Draco's grip upon her arm was vicelike. His piercing eyes seemed to look right into her. Finally he seemed to come to his senses and released her arm, collapsing onto the bed. Estelle crawled across to him.

"Why don't you sleep," she offered, stroking his brow which was feverishly hot. Draco muttered something that Estelle couldn't hear and pulled her down beside him.

"I will sleep, but first you have to promise me something," Draco mumbled groggily.

"What is it? Tell me and I'll do it," Estelle asked, sensing Draco was ill and probably delirious. She ran her fingers through his hair soothingly

"You have to meet me by the Lake tonight," Draco told her, staring wildly into her eyes and once again gripping her arm. "Promise me. Promise me you'll be there. Even if I'm not around, you have to be there. Promise me."

"I promise. But why? What's going to happen?" Draco winced.

"That doesn't matter. You just have to be there." With that he slipped into a slumber, muttering nonsense in his sleep. Estelle left in confusion. She would meet him by the Lake tonight, she owed him that much. Perhaps he had a surprise for her.

* * *

As a blonde youth left the safety of the castle to make a traitorous pact with a man he'd rather was dead, Dumbledore turned in his sleep, muttering meaningless words. He slept in a small stone building, built low to the ground and crumbling, it sat in a thick wood. The chill of a mountain breeze filtered through the cracked walls and caused the old man to pull his thick blanket about his shoulders. Suddenly he muttered in his sleep.

"_Albus," the woman greeted. Dumbledore nodded his head in acknowledgment and then sighed heavily. The world around him had turned into rolling expanse of white, numbing to the body and brain._

"_My poor Estelle. I see your return heralds the beginning," he said._

"_No, Albus. The beginning commenced a long time ago. This is the ending and I'm sorry it has to finish this way. I do not pretend that it is not my fault. It is a tragedy indeed that others must suffer in my place." Dumbledore sensed the woman sitting down. He could not see her but he could feel her presence. He knew who she was anyway, the knowledge left him in constant awe whenever he was graced with her visits._

"_Seventeen years since your last visit. I was beginning to hope that you had been wrong, that the danger had passed," Dumbledore wistfully stated._

"_Alas, if only. But I think you will find, my Dear Albus, that I am rarely wrong. Now listen carefully, for what I am about to tell you may change the outcome of the human race." Dumbledore focused all of his diminishing energy on the voice of the woman. It was sweet and melodic, filled with compassion and love. He could barely register the horrifying things she had done and the madness she had once fallen into. _

"_I granted you a second chance for a reason, Albus," the harmonious voice sang. "When I have faded and you awake you will receive an Owl. Read it. That is vital. It will explain all to you. Once you have done so I want you to burn it. Do not, under any circumstances return to your castle. To do so would be the ruin of us all. No matter how great the urge, no matter how much your heart commands you to, you must stay here. For three days at the least. Yes three days should be a sufficient amount of time."_

"_A sufficient amount of time for what, My Lady?" Dumbldore interrupted. He felt the cold touch of a ghostly hand caress his withered cheek. It was calming and immediately the man felt lulled._

"_Do not fret, my Darling Child. All will be revealed to you. The answers will slot into place with the arrival of this Owl. I have granted you this at least. You have done much for me and I will reward you with enlightenment. You will understand in time. I am truly sorry for your loss. No one will regret it more than I." Dumbledore sensed her voice fading and called out to her._

"_Wait, My Lady. Do not go yet. There is still so much to ask." He heard her laugh, a beautiful sound in the invading darkness._

"_I am always here, My Child. I am always by your side." He felt the faint brush of cold lips on his forehead and then she was gone. Dumbledore slumped in defeat but he was roused again by the faint shimmer of the magical voice, barely audible._

"_Oh, and Albus-"_

"_Yes, My Lady?" Albus replied quickly._

"_The apple. Don't throw away the apple . . ."_

"_Why? What is this apple? My Lady . . . My Lady?" But the voice was gone and with it Dumbledore's hopes died. All he could think about was the letter and the apple . . . the letter and the apple._

Dumbledore's eyes snapped open. Harsh morning light, bright from the cold weather slanted into the hovel from the small window. The old man wearily sat himself up, cursing his old age. He had never before felt the effects of time so badly. He began to ponder the contents of his dream when a soft hooting noise called his attention. There, perched at the very edge of his blanket, sat a large tawny owl, a letter in its beak. The owl's feathers were ruffled and it looked thin, malnourished. It was obvious it had flown a long way. Dumbledore recognised the distinctive breed, particularly bought to serve in Hogwarts' owleries to ferry letters back and forth from pupil to parent.

Hastily Dumbledore snatched the letter, ignoring the indignant hoot from the owl. He tore open the envelope and quickly unfolded the parchment. Scrying the page, his brow creased deeper with each sentence. When he had finally finished he conjured a flame and incinerated the paper, leaving nothing but blackened ashes. Then he sat back on his haunches, staring into space.

Eventually a single tear slipped from his glassy blue eyes and he murmured a single sentence.

"Merlin help us all!" But he knew he was praying to the wrong person.


	17. Chapter XVI : A ReAquaintance

**An Orange Sky**

**Chapter XVI – A Re-acquaintance**

_The cold light kissed her eyelids, causing them to flutter open. A soft hand stroked her forehead as her half lidded eyes, still blurry from sleep, took in the landscape. She lay on a white bed, barely distinguishable from the pure white landscape about her that seemed to go on and on forever. She slowly sat up, stretching, and reaching under the soft pillows for her wand which wasn't there. Looking about her quizzically, her mind still addled by half-forgotten dreams, she looked for the being who had been stroking her forehead. She could see nothing but the rolling white . . . but wait! There was something there, as if on another plane of existence, all she could see was a faint golden outline of a human shaped figure. As she watched it, she noticed the gold flicker move and the outline of a hand hold itself up. Suddenly a waving calm enveloped her and she slumped into the covers, her frazzled nerves soothed._

"_Hello," a voice emanated, the sound smooth and pure, and seemingly to come from all around, wrapping around her like melodic music._

"_Am I dead?" she whispered, turning her tired head towards the golden outline. It moved and once again she found a soothing, soft hand stroking her brow._

"_Not quite yet, my sweet Elle," it whispered, a feminine voice as clear as glass. This sentence should have alarmed Estelle but instead she felt a cold calm. She tried to breathe in the scent of the figure, imagining a flowery perfume, but realised she wasn't breathing._

"_I am dead!"_

"_That is a half truth. You cannot be here if you breathe, but it is just temporary. Do not fret my dear child, I am here to look after you," the voice soothed. "I have been watching over you."_

"_Mum?" Estelle asked curiously. The voice laughed, like a breeze through golden wheat fields and the rippling across mountain lakes._

"_Close enough. I am your Mother and Father and grandparents. I am all your ancestors. I am your blood. I run within your veins." Estelle pondered this._

"_Then why am I here. This is the land of the dead, I can feel it."_

"_It is not the land of the dead; it is the world between, the Crossing, which allows the dead to visit the living and the living to visit the dead. The land where Ghosts truly reside."_

"_And I am here because . . .?"_

"_There is much to explain to you. But that shall come later. First you must talk with someone," the voice said, and the outline flickered, its hand gesturing. Suddenly a dark figure began to fade into the Crossing and Estelle gasped when she recognised who it was. He was dark against the pure white, his black hair a vast contrast. He looked around him nonchalantly and then when he noticed Estelle he let out a yell and ran to the bed._

"_Elle, how did you get here? No, damn it, no," he growled, sinking into the sheets, his head down. Estelle noticed his hands were shaking as they clutched the snowy white covers._

"_It is alright, Sirius. Do not fret. You both shall return to the world of colour this night," the mysterious voice spoke._

"_You!" Sirius growled. "I should have guessed as much. Always meddling, aren't you? Can't be happy with keeping me here, now you have to bring Elle into it too."_

"_Sirius? What are you talking about?" Estelle cried, utterly confused by the dialogue she was not included in._

"_Come now, Sirius. You are being unjust. You know it is not me that brings you back, but the laws of nature. Once you have resided in the Crossing you cannot truly return to the land of the living."_

"_But bringing Elle here? She hasn't ever died, why do that to her?"_

"_Do not worry yourself. Estelle Harper is an exception in all worlds. She cannot live in any, nor can she leave any . . . Not yet at least. Her work is still to be done."_

"_Can someone please tell me what is happening," Estelle yelled, thumping her fists upon the bed in frustration. The figure turned to her and Estelle could feel the piercing gaze of someone she could not see. The strange outline's presence overwhelmed her. Sirius turned to register Estelle, as if seeing her properly for the first time. He grasped her hand in his and Estelle took a shuddering breath. In this world where she could not smell, breathe or feel warmth or cold, and where sound was strangely distorted and echoed as if in a huge cave, the feel of his skin against hers, the warmth it conveyed to her tired body was too much. She began to cry. Sirius took her in his arms and glared at the shimmering outline._

"_What do you mean 'her work is still to be done'," Sirius growled, directing his voice towards the mysterious figure._

"_I shall leave you two to talk." The golden outline began to fade without answering Sirius' question._

"_Sirius, what is this place? Why do you know about it and that woman-thing?" Estelle asked, banishing her tears. Sirius sighed._

"_This is the place I came after I fell through the veil. That woman was here. She told me that I had to stay here until I was called, that my death had been unforeseen and it needed to be fixed. I was angry. I knew I was dead, I knew I couldn't do any more to help the Order and that I was actually being kept from finally finding peace by this woman was too much," Sirius spat in hate. "I don't know how long I waited. It could have been minutes or it could have been thousands of years in this place. All I know is that I thought and dreamed a billion things while I was waiting, like those dreams that seem to last a lifetime but you are only asleep for five minutes." Estelle had never really thought about Sirius' death before, it had just been a vague thing that hadn't really been explained in that much detail, so that most people thought he hadn't really died but had just been in hiding. Sirius continued._

"_Eventually the woman returned and she had Dumbledore with her. She told him pretty much the same as me but it was a bit more detailed. She said the War involving Voldemort had been unforeseen and had ruined her plans. She also said it was of the utmost importance that Dumbledore and I survived. I don't know why it was so important that we returned to the world of the living. Dumbledore seemed to know her, he was really respectful. I've never seen him bow to someone like that before and he called her 'My Lady'. Anyway, time seemed to pass faster with Dumbledore there. He didn't seem surprised that I was there or worried about the real world. He filled me in on what I'd missed during the War. It seems I'd been dead for a year and Voldemort was coming out of hiding to take over the Ministry. The Woman returned quickly the next time and told us we were going back. She kept mentioning stars and destiny to Dumbledore as if to remind him of something. Before we left she whispered to him 'thank your Little Star, don't ever forget her' and Dumbledore actually cried, a tear actually slipped down his cheek. And then we were back, one and a half years later, on the cold grass of Hogwarts and it was dark but the flash of curses were lighting the sky and I was already sodden wet from the rain. But it was so good, Elle. You can't imagine how good it was to really feel again. But Dumbledore and I always have to return here one night every month or so. It's like the woman said, when you come here you can't return fully."_

"_Albus used to call me his Little Star when I was young. It comes from my name," Estelle whispered._

"_It all comes back to you . . . What are you, Elle? What are you that makes guys go mad over you? Why does everything that happens have some deep rooted connection to you?" Sirius said, almost enviously._

"_I – I don't know, Sirius. I don't know what's happening anymore," she moaned burying her face in her hands._

"_You know something, Elle." Estelle tried to ignore his voice. She didn't want to reveal her secrets._

"_Could this just be a dream, Sirius?" He placed a hand on her back. It was so warm against the nothingness in the Crossing. She pulled closer._

"_Mmmm . . . it's good to have you here with me. This place is so lonely," Sirius murmured, lying back on the bed and pulling Estelle with him. _

"_This must be a dream!" Estelle wondered. Sirius looked at her cheekily._

"_If this is a dream then it won't matter if I do this," Sirius said, leaning forward and kissing her on the lips._

_The touch of his lips was electrifying in the nothingness surrounding them. He pulled away and grinned but Estelle missed the feeling of reality._

"_Come closer, you're so warm," she said, slipping her hands under his shirt._

"_Be careful, you don't know what you're doing," Sirius gasped, as Estelle removed his shirt and her own, desperate to be closer._

"_I need to feel like I'm still alive," Estelle said, trying to get as close as possible to Sirius' warm body._

"_Don't, Elle. I was just joking before," Sirius groaned as he glanced at Estelle's topless form._

"_Don't worry, Sirius. It's just a dream."_

"_I hope so," Siruis moaned as Estelle's hands crept lower._

* * *

_They shared their warmth and tried to forget they were in a place where you couldn't breathe. Suddenly Sirius moved to kiss her but she saw it coming and turned her head away. She'd made a mistake. She swung her legs round and sat on the edge of the bed. Sirius looked at her with sad eyes._

"_I love you too much to see you suffer, Sirius," she said in answer to the unspoken question in his eyes._

"_If you love me then-"_

"_Don't say that! Do you know how many people have said that? You don't understand, Sirius. I'm cursed. All I do is bring death upon people." Sirius let out an angry laugh._

"_You're not a curse-"_

"_Isn't it obvious? Look at James, Lilly, my parents, Damiene, everyone from the Order! You and Albus have died too. Everyone I know is cursed or dead. Even Remus has to suffer."_

"_Remus was a werewolf before he even met you, Elle."_

"_I don't think my curse runs along the normal tracks of time." _

"_It's just coincidence, Elle. We've lived in troubled times."_

"_No! You don't understand . . . I'm . . . I mean, I have ancestors that weren't exactly human." Sirius pulled away from her._

"_I'm part Siren, Sirius. I'm a monster." All this time she had been keeping it locked away from even herself, in the deepest recesses of her heart. _

_Estelle buried her face in her arms. Not Sirius, please not Sirius, she thought over and over. Please don't let it take him too. He had resisted it well and she had thought that perhaps she had found someone immune to it, a man she could turn to without fearing there was an ulterior motive to his actions. But it seemed he too was susceptible. She saw it in all men's eyes eventually, some put up a fight, some gave in all too easily. She could see the confusion and angst written across the faces of those who already loved another, they were the ones who broke the hardest, guilt and despair pushing them to the brink, but eventually all she could see when she looked at them was barely disguised lust._

_At first she had been delighted with the idea that she could seduce any man she wanted, but then the true horror of her Blood was revealed to her. She had made do by becoming inconspicuous, hiding behind books and a demure attitude, making herself seem boring, geeky. Not standing out had become her primary goal. Her Blood made any man believe she could bring them peace and comfort, help them to forget their worry, pain and loneliness just by being with her to the point that when they weren't with her they became mad. Her period in the rainforest had made her forget what a danger she was to those around her, she had let her guard down at the euphoria of being within other people's company once again. That's what had led to Harry's infatuation._

_And now Sirius too. The one she had relied on for so long had finally broken. The idea filled her with horror but also with a tingling anticipation that ran through her body. She felt the mattress dip as a heavy weight moved it and she hitched her breath. Sirius caught Estelle's elbow to gain her attention. She hesitantly turned towards him, realising that his handsome features were worn with worry for her._

"_So you're Siren? What does that mean? What are Sirens exactly?" Estelle mustered all her knowledge on her ancestors._

"_It was not long after the fall of the Roman Empire that Sirens were asserted as magical creatures and recorded as such by wizards. This came about after a colony were found on one of the Greek islands. Extensive research went into their magical gifts, alarming results were found including that of shapeshifting for example from a bird to a woman although their preference changed to that of a woman from a bird after changes in their culture. Their colony was sealed off from humans with close monitoring by witches only, the Sirens not knowing enough about magic to fight against this. Wizards read about them and became curious, sought them out, tricked their way past guards and the more powerful past the wards on the island. That is why there are some Witches and Wizards with Siren Blood in the wizarding community although it is extremely rare for a human to develop Siren traits . . . Sirens are associated with death and their song is said to be a curse, not without validation," Estelle recited as if reading out of a book._

"_So you developed some characteristics of a Siren?"_

"_Yes, my ancestor was Thelxiepeia, one of the first documented Sirens."_

"_But that doesn't mean you're a curse on people."_

"_You're just not getting this, are you?" Estelle snapped in frustration. "Sirens are a symbol of loss; their song means the approach of death as well as cruel enchantment. What do you think that makes me? I do strange things to people."_

"_And you can attract any man you want . . . 'cause that's what Sirens can do, can't they?" Sirius asked. Estelle mumbled vaguely. Sirius felt himself growing angrier. Lies, deceit and secrets. That all it ever led to. Sirius couldn't remember a time in his life when he wasn't surrounded by it all. Every single good thing that happened to him led to something worse. He found his Godson and escaped form Azkaban, and then he died. He was given a chance to really live again and it was ruined by all these strange things going on. When would he get to rest? The anger built up. He grabbed Estelle's chin, forcing her to look at him._

"_I bet you used it to get what you wanted. James loved Lilly, he wouldn't have cheated on her purposely. It was you. You seduced him. You'd always liked him, hadn't you? And you didn't like him being with Lilly so you used your sick gift to get what you wanted."_

"_No! Why are you saying this?" Estelle cried._

"_You're just a whore," he growled, reaching forward to kiss her__._ This is a nightmare, _Estelle screamed inside her head_. Let me leave, please let me go_._

"_Enough," a voice boomed through the cavernous landscape, and Sirius' surprised and ashamed face began to fade, like the blurring through bitter tears. _

* * *

With a gasp, Estelle remerged back into the land of the Living and sat up abruptly. Taking deep breaths, re-acquainting with the taste of air, she shuddered. She realised that she was freezing cold and quickly jumped out of bed, throwing on a thick cloak over the old shirt she used to sleep in. From the corner of her eye she noticed a golden gleam and turned to look at the apple she had plucked from the strange tree. Staring at it, she wondered yet again what had compelled her to take and realised that the presence had felt strangely similar to that of the woman with the golden outline. Without a second thought, she slipped the golden chain over her head and felt the smooth metal slide over her skin. The orb should have been freezing cold in the night air but instead it emanated comforting warmth. Pacing the room to warm her chilled muscles, she tried to clear her head. Was it a dream or was it more? The thought flitted through her mind over and over like a haunting ghost. She thought of Sirius and suddenly felt alone, so very alone.

Glancing at the clock she realised she had been asleep for little over an hour although it had seemed like much longer. The short hand was inching closely to XII. What had Draco said? Be at the lake tonight . . . Estelle didn't feel like making her way there on her own but there was little she could do. She had already disappointed too many people. And now, she realised, she would have to disappoint Draco too.

Whether it was a dream or not, her experience had made her realise she was a danger to those around her. She was resolved to return to the Rainforest sooner than planned, at least there she could not come across anybody to harm. The thought enveloped her in a black mood. She wrapped her cloak tighter around her and descended her staircase. Pausing at the balcony, she considered looking in on Sirius, asking him whether he had had a similar dream or not. But if it had been a real experience she didn't think she could bear trying to listen to his pathetic, whimpering, cringe worthy apology. Yes, he was just like the others. Why hadn't she seen it before?

Estelle tip toed through the common room and down the draughty corridors, trying to block out the sighing sounds drifting towards her. The castle seemed to be even more alive than usual tonight, whispering tales and rumours through the hallways. An electricity filled the air, a sudden tension that set Estelle's nerves on end. Every echo, every murmur and drip seemed to amplify tenfold. The gloomy darkness appeared to close in on her as she padded along the chill flagstones hurriedly, causing goosebumps to break out across her arms.

The heavy front doors creaked open and thudded behind her with a noise Estelle thought was far too loud. She curled her feet, letting the dew from the grass seep between her toes. The air was humid, an instant sweat began to film her skin. Looking towards the Forbidden Forest, Estelle thought she caught the glimmer of a light flickering between the trees, but it quickly winked out. She dismissed it as some magical creature that had wandered too close to the Forest fringes.

Estelle surveyed the lawn in front of her, looking across the grass to the Lake edge for Draco. His tall frame wasn't there. Hadn't he said that she should wait even if he wasn't there? She wandered down to the edge of the Lake, letting the small waves sliding up the shingle lick at her toes. It was cool, a delightful contrast to the stuffy air around her. She wondered if Draco would mind her taking a dip before he arrived. She shook her head and frowned, what did it matter what he thought? She was the leader of her own life. Slipping off her cloak, she let the water slip up to her ankles and then her knees, taking slow steps, letting the caress of the icy dark carry away her fears. When she was up to her waist she turned around and saw a dark figure stood next to the old tree by the lakeside.

She waved and called out but he didn't seem to hear. Taking her time, she ducked her head under the water. A distant mermaid melody drifted up from the sheer blackness beneath her, perhaps a lullaby to soothe a restless merchild. Estelle wished she could sing out like that but common sense told her that was a bad idea. She swam as far down as she could, listening enviously to the song grow louder, before her lungs became oxygen starved and she pulled up. The water surged in silver waves as she broke the surface. She took it all in: the bright stars, the soft whisper of a breeze upon her skin, the chatter of the trees as their branches swayed, the soft lap of waves upon her back and the strange hoot of an animal coming from the Forbidden Forest. She soaked it in, a strange feeling dawning on her; an inkling that this was the last time she would ever hear these noises, the last time she would ever contemplate this world and its contents. The feeling filled her until she felt as if she would burst from the pure horror of it. Then the sensation was gone and she wondered at the absurdity of the idea.

The dark figure was now waiting for her at the edge of the water. She swam over and emerged, water dripping off her, clothes clinging to her body.

"We need to talk," Estelle said before she had even finished wading out of the Lake.

"Don't you even want to know what was so important I had to call you out here," Draco asked, taking her arm as she clambered with numb feet over the shingle.

"Oh yes, sorry. You go first," she said, stopping to look at him. He seemed stiff, withdrawn as if something was weighing heavily on his mind. His hand supporting her at the elbow was trembling slightly.

"No. What was it you wanted to say?" he asked.

"I'm going back to the Rainforest." A mixture of emotions crossed Draco's face and he became slightly paler if that was possible. Then his face relaxed and he steered her about so she was facing him and away from the Forbidden Forest.

"What's brought this about?"

"Can't you feel it, Draco? Something's happening and it's sucking away at us all, everything just feels like it's going wrong and being stuck all together in this castle is amplifying all these emotions." A fleeting image of Eden flitted through her mind, but she knew it was more than that.

"And this is the reason you're leaving?"

"I think I'm causing it." She waited for Draco to ask why but the question didn't come. She looked at him, puzzled.

"Oh, because you're a Siren," Draco muttered half sarcastically, his gaze turning sharp. Estelle took a step backwards.

"How did you –" Her question was cut short as a pair of thick-set arms wrapped around her waist, trapping her arms to her sides. Her first thought was that this was a joke set up by Draco and the twins. But the arms pinning her were far too thick to be either of the twins'. She tried turning to see who it was but the person trapping her increased his grip painfully, crushing the air out of her, and growled menacingly in her ear, his breath fowl stinking. She struggled again and felt the pressure on her ribs increase until she thought the man behind her would crack them mercilessly.

She gasped sharply in pain and looked at the ghost-like white face of Draco, who refused to look at her but rather stared at something behind her, his gaze becoming steel hard and his clenched fists visibly shaking. Estelle, her situation now dawning on her, snubbed her growing panic although she was painfully aware of how vulnerable she was.

She glared at Draco who now had his wand in a trembling fist. She waited for him to knock out her captor with a jinx as the mysterious man could hardly fight back with both of his arms wrapped around her. But Draco was paying no attention to Estelle's situation and was wholly absorbed in some kind of event unfolding behind her. She closed her eyes and listened intently for some kind of clue as to what was distracting Draco. Gently and slowly she heard the swish of grass as someone approached . . . or was it two sets of footsteps. Either way, the sound was becoming louder and louder as it or they drew closer. Estelle tried to draw Draco's attention by simply glaring at him but he would not look her way so she did the only thing she was able to.

"Draco!" she shouted as loudly as she could, realising immediately that it was a mistake. A heavy hand clamped down over her mouth crushing her jaw in the process. Estelle's screams of pain were muffled. A sharp tutting sound came from extremely close to her left ear and she saw Draco flinch; and yet his eyes would still not leave this mysterious persons face, as if the two were trapped in a staring competition almost like that of a snake and it's charmer. But who was the snake and who the charmer?

"You should keep a tighter rein on your little pet, _Son_," a cruel cackle spat towards Draco, coming from close nearby. The voice was so familiar that Estelle strained to remember, but her mind, in terror, remained a blank. Shivers of fear coursed down her spine despite her ignorance. She felt a bony finger trace her jaw line and all her senses screamed at her to run. But she could not. She flinched away, struggling once again against her captor with painful consequences. A gleeful cackle escaped from the mouth of the man she could not see at the signs of her pain, a disembodied voice filled with spite and anger. Draco's face darkened.

"Don't touch her!" he growled. The man laughed again and pulled sharply on a strand of Estelle's hair. She was pulled sideways and felt the dry, stinking breath of the man she could not see creeping across the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and began to scrutinise her position. She was confused as Hell and Draco was obviously no help but there was still a way out of this. There were two, maybe three, of these mysterious men which, she realised with relief, was a number she could handle if she had a wand. Estelle also noticed that when her captor had moved his hand to cover her mouth he had unwittingly exposed her pocket with her wand in it. If she could only reach up slowly and grab her wand she would have the advantage.

Moving slowly so as to not disturb either of the men she knew to be near her, she began inching her hand toward her wand pocket, half listening to the conversation around her as she did.

"You said you would not touch her," Draco said, his voice filled with fear. Estelle's fingers brushed the top of the pocket and felt the handle of her wand sticking out slightly.

"I made no such promises, if you recall. I said I would do what was needed to be done, nothing more and nothing less," the evil voice wavered, the sound like a wraith or banshee. Her fingers loosely grasped the very edge of the handle of her wand, which threatened to slip from her fingers at any point.

"You mean to say you will not honour our agreement?" Draco asked, his voice becoming weaker and weaker. Estelle began to gradually draw her wand with the tips of her fingers, feeling it slide little by little from her pocket.

"By all means, _boy_, I will undertake our agreement. They will all be dead by sunrise . . . but the girl is a separate matter. I have unfinished business with her that does not involve you; and my men have spent over a year in that godforsaken prison without the taste of a woman's flesh. If I denied them I would have trouble on my hands, and what is trouble for me is trouble for you, hmm?" Draco's eyes grew wide and for the first time he looked at Estelle, who had paused when hearing the disembodied voice's plans for her, the wand clasped loosely in her hand. Draco's eyes met hers and finally she was able to see the betrayal in them, and also the pure terror. It was then she realised who was standing barely inches from her.

"No!" Draco shouted as Estelle's eyes fluttered closed in a faint of fear.

"Nott!" the voice yelled. "Has your education deserted you? Have you forgotten all during your stay in Azkaban? I should send you back to that hell-hole, you half-witted excuse for a Deatheater. You didn't take her wand from her!" But it was already too late for Estelle as the wand now lay in the grass, having slipped from her fingers as she fainted, and the crack of splintering wood filled the night air as the Deatheater pressed all his weight upon the thin stem of the wand.

"Release her," the voice ordered and Estelle was pushed roughly to the ground. Dazed but now fully conscious, Estelle realised the full danger of the position she was in and knew that tonight she would surely die. Draco stooped to help her up but she shrank away from him.

"Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on me," she spat and pulled herself up, her knees shaking slightly. She turned and faced her worst nightmare.

He was vastly different to the man she had last seen seventeen years ago. It seemed all his flesh had been stripped from his bones leaving him a skeleton covered in wrinkled, dry skin. His face, which had once been thin enough, now showed deep hollows underneath his cheekbones and his lips were taught and thin, his tongue, strangely dark and moist in comparison to his face, repeatedly ran over the half moon scar under his bottom lip. But his eyes were the worst, set in deep sockets, they seemed to stare at her, with all the hate and anger a person could muster, from their black pits.

After seeing Estelle survey him with recognition, the withered man let out another spiteful cackle of glee.

"You remember me and I would hope you remember what I can do to you also, Harper, Goddaughter of Dumbledore. But where is the great Wizard now, lone girl? Where is he whenever it is time for you to suffer?" Estelle felt the pull of blessed unconsciousness once again but banished it.

"Lucius," Estelle greeted, a thousand fears flitting through her mind so that she thought that if she did not die tonight, she would at least go mad.


	18. Chapter XVII : The Last Flight

**An Orange Sky**

**Chapter XVII - The Last Flight**

Estelle sat on the comfortable velvet sofa, facing the pool and half listening to the trickle of water and the murmur of other students as she read. She turned a page and listened to the flick of the paper, sighing. When had things become so complicated for her? Her seventeenth birthday had been and gone without much notice apart from the annual letter from her Mother. Estelle thought that birthdays were a time to be congratulated, not warned how dangerous you were. Siren Blood . . . as if it was really true. She'd looked it up and the chances of her inheriting any traits of a Siren were so slim it wasn't worth worrying about. And yet her Mother still insisted on warning her, casting gloom and worry over her birthdays. What made her Mum so sure that she would become that one in a million. But James . . .

He hadn't ever been interested, had he? Not until he'd kissed her and that had just been a petty act of revenge that would have hurt Estelle more than it would have hurt Lilly. It was after that kiss that things had started to get more problematic. Estelle hadn't stopped him because it had felt so good, she had never let anyone that close before. But now she was plagued with guilt and couldn't even look Lilly straight in the eye anymore. It was her fault, not James'. He had been upset, not in his right mind, and she had encouraged him instead of putting a stop to it as she should have done. Now Lilly was curious as to why Estelle was suddenly so cold and James wouldn't stop staring at her with that _look _in his eyes, even though he had insisted it was a mistake. But now a brush of the hand, contact by accident, just looking at one another became like some sort of game . . .

Estelle stared at the lillypads and darting silvery fish in contemplation. Suddenly she felt the rough skin of someone's hands cover her eyes.

"Boo!" The voice was cheerful and full of laughter.

Estelle spun round, a grin across her face and felt all her anxiety slip away.

"I thought I'd find you here, you're such a little book worm." She smiled playfully at his teasing and pushed him gently as he sat down next to her.

"Oh, and you're not. I know you're secretly an avid studier. Otherwise how would you get all your good grades," she taunted. He stuck his tongue out at her mischievously.

"I'm just naturally talented. I don't need books when I have such a fantastic brain." She scoffed at this and lay back on the sofa, her head on his shoulder. She loved these times, really _loved _them. When no one was around and he was just him and she was just her, and the world didn't interfere in what wasn't its business. She reached up and touched his silvery blond hair. He turned to her.

"Wondering how I always get it so deliciously soft?" he smirked.

"You're such a pompous prick sometimes," she said, splashing water from the pool over his precious hair.

"Hey!" he yelled, flicking the water from his hair purposely all over her and laughed in triumph.

"Okay, you win," Estelle laughed, brushing droplets from her skirt. She had once thought he was so stuck up, sometimes she still did. But when they were on their own he was completely different. She couldn't really remember when they had become friends except that it had started when she had dropped some books. She would often study alone in the library away from the common room where James and Sirius would most likely be making a huge amount of noise or trouble . . . or both. And she would see him here too, rarely reading but just watching people go by or playing with the fish in the pool as if he was trying to escape from somewhere or someone. Once she had been watching him just sitting and had tripped, spilling all her books across the marbled floor. He had helped her. At first when she had looked at his expensive, shiny shoes from the position of the floor she had assumed that she would look up into a sneering face that would simply taunt her. But instead he had merely smiled a little sadly and helped her pick up the heavy tomes.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, jolting her out of her reverie.

"Just how we met." He laughed.

"Oh, yes. You dropped all those books. You were carrying about your own weight in them," he laughed again.

"It was your fault, you distracted me."

"Me? How did I do that?"

"I was watching you. You looked so sad," Estelle murmured. He pulled away slightly and looked uncomfortable but relaxed as he caught Estelle's gaze.

"You know me. Sometimes I have things to be sad about," he whispered close to her ear. This was also what she loved about him; they could talk about anything together. "But not when you're here," he continued. She wrapped her arms around him and their lips met, electrifying every time, kissing him never got old. Her friends knew about him and showed their disapproval, but it wasn't them that the pair were scared of. It wasn't them that forced them to meet in the quietest parts of the castle or library.

"Damiene! What are you doing?" The voice broke them apart and Estelle felt him leave her quickly and stand up. She looked from the Slytherin boy, who was approaching, to Damiene, who simply looked guiltily at the floor.

"You were kissing her!" It was a member of Damiene's group. Being a Malfoy, Damiene was expected to keep up appearances now that his brother had left; meaning he was the head of the Slytherin group, much to his distaste. Damiene stared down the boy, a classmate of his, who looked disapprovingly at Estelle. She stayed seated wondering with a mix of dread and anticipation which route Damiene would take.

"She's a Gryffindor, Mate," the boy said to Damiene, who flinched.

"What are you going to do, McGregor?" The boy looked taken aback at the hostility in Damiene's voice.

"Your brother wouldn't be happy."

"Fuck my brother," Damiene roared. The boy's face blanched.

"Look, Mate, I know she's good looking, Hell I don't think any Guy wouldn't mind a go, but you've gotta think of your reputation."

"_Wouldn't mind a go?"_ Damiene whispered venomously and clenched his fists. Estelle saw this and called softly to him. He turned, showing all the rage and unfairness of the situation upon his face but she just shook her head. It wasn't worth Damiene becoming an outcast within the Slytherin House just for her. In less than a couple of months he would leave and, although she would still be at Hogwarts for another year, it would mean they could finally be together. Damiene unclenched his fist and buried his anger. Giving an apologetic look in Estelle's direction, he then turned and smirked at the boy, who looked considerably relieved.

"You're right; she's just a scummy Gryffindor. But you've got to admit that fucking her would be something," Damiene sneered. Estelle winced as she watched the two walk away.

"Yeah, Mate. I could see why you'd want to. Half the guy's in the House stay up late thinking about sleeping with her. But she's dangerous stuff, a no-go. You know, 'cause she's the God Daughter of Dumbledore. You don't want to end up having it out with him."

Estelle watched them go and remained sat in the sudden stillness of the cold library. A small cough drew her attention and she looked up with tears in her eyes to see Remus standing over her. She gave a weak smile and he sat down next to her.

"It'll get better," he said, wiping away the tear slipping down her cheek.

* * *

"Look at me!" Lucius ordered. Estelle looked between the monster before her and his two 'helpers', both thick-set and incredibly strong. Nott was standing by Draco, keeping a close eye upon him and the wand he now held limply in his hand; Estelle wondered why it had not been confiscated from him. The other Deatheater, who had previously been standing next to Lucius and out of her vision, now came round and stood threateningly near.

"I said: 'Look at me!'" the withered man screamed once more. The guard next to her kicked the backs of her legs making her tumble onto her knees and grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her to look directly at the senior Malfoy.

"Be careful, Goyle. We don't want to damage our new plaything quite so quickly," Lucius taunted. Behind her, Estelle heard a groan as Nott knocked Draco to the ground.

"How did you get out," Estelle asked defiantly, pushing the tremble from her voice.

"You're asking the obvious of me, girl," Lucius cackled, twirling his wand in his hand. "Since the Ministry has forbidden the use of Dementors as prison guards, it's so easy to . . . slip away. As long as you have outside help that is," he said, glaring with a wide grin at his son. Estelle had already suspected as much but now her fears were confirmed. She twisted in her captors arms, glowering at Draco who cowered away from the heated gaze.

"What were you thinking, Draco? Was everything you ever said just one big lie? You were trying to get close to us so you could just hand us over to that – that Thing." Draco hung his head and muttered a feeble 'No' in response.

"It seems things aren't working out quite how you'd hoped, Draco," Lucius chuckled, that manic laughter of his grating across Estelle's nerves.

"What did you want from this, Draco?" Estelle snarled, Lucius and his cronies content with watching the argument.

"They kept getting in the way," Draco muttered. Estelle felt a deep frustration for her situation rise within her chest.

"Who! Who kept getting in the way?" Estelle almost screamed in anger.

"They did! Sirius, Remus, all of them. Especially Potter," Draco spat. Suddenly everything sounded eerily familiar. It was like history was repeating itself.

"Jesus, Draco. You didn't, tell me you didn't. Sirius! Remus! Harry – Harry!" Estelle screamed towards the castle although she didn't know what she would achieve by it. A sinking feeling filled her stomach and she continued to scream, hoping beyond hope that she would receive an answer.

"Shut her up!" Lucius snapped and a heavy hand clamped over her mouth, stifling her screams.

"They're not dead yet, girl; merely . . . detained. But, as you have shown so much interest, perhaps I will bring them out one by one and you can watch me take care of each of them, just as my dear son wished." Estelle struggled to speak but her words were muffled.

"And after their bodies litter the ground, I'll add yours to the pile. Look at what I've become. This withered shell I've been forced into. Although the Ministry doesn't _approve_ of using dementors as prison guards, they're fine with using them as torture devices. These two, who put together wouldn't have enough brain cells to be the Dark Lord's footrest, were lucky they didn't know enough to receive any attention. But I, I on the other hand, was the elite, the Dark Lord _treasured _me. I knew his deepest and darkest secrets and, though he's dead, the Ministry still lusts over his immense power. They crave after the Lord's rumoured treasures, they want his terrifying control. And I knew it all and look what they did to me for it," Lucius muttered, raising his withered hands with their grotesquely protruding knuckles. "The Ministry isn't as great as they would let you think. And your God-Father knows this all and yet he hands me over to be 'interrogated' and procures you a marvellous youth potion in my stead. Look at you and I! There isn't but six years difference between us two and why is it that you are graced with extended youth while I am left to rot in a God-forsaken Hell hole?"

"Albus handed you over because he knew what you did to me. You deserved everything you got." Lucius moved swiftly and a stinging red mark appeared across her ashen cheek.

"LIES!" Estelle stared into the maddened eyes that contained no mercy or humanity. They pierced her mind with a fevered intensity until she was forced to look down. He chuckled that sporadic laugh of his that sent jolts of fear down her spine.

"I think it's time for your punishment, Little Girl. You've been a pain in my side for far too long now. Tell me, why choose to ensnare my son. When you lay with him who did you think of? My Brother or me?" he demanded, his eyes glinting. "Did you see the lifeless body of Damiene or my _very alive _one?"

"Stop it!" Estelle sobbed while Lucius sneered. Suddenly he turned to Draco.

"It's time to redeem yourself, son. You have your wand, now use it." Goyle yanked Estelle's head back by her hair and gripped both her wrists in one large hand so she could not move. She watched, trembling, as Draco stared blankly at his wand. "If you want to live I would act soon, boy," Lucius snarled.

"I – I . . ." Draco mumbled, looking at his feet.

"She has you trapped in her spell, Draco. Break away. _Hurt her!_ Do it and you'll be free." Draco looked up in despair, a little boy who had managed to misguidedly fall in far too deeply.

"Go on, Draco. You've already hurt me, you might as well do it again," Estelle spat in anger.

"_Crucio!_" The spell was weak and lasted only a few seconds. She let out a gasp of relief, the fire in her veins fading to a dull ache. Draco lowered the wand, his hand shaking.

"I can't do it, I'm not like you," Draco whispered to his father.

"If you don't, you'll share the same fate as her." Lucius paused and looked thoughtful. "She came to me, Draco. Just like she did to your Uncle and yourself, just as she has done to hundreds of men. She's a whore and she begged me for it. She screamed as I fucked her over and over and over-"

"_CRUCIO!"_ Estelle let out a piercing scream that rent through the night's air. The guards snickered evilly.

"_CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO!" _

"Stop him, Nott. We don't want him getting too over-excited now." There was muffled yelp as Nott clamped his hand over Draco's mouth to stop him speaking the spell.

Estelle hauled herself to her hands and knees, spitting out blood from the cut she had inflicted by biting her tongue in pain. She wiped the tears from her cheek and looked at Draco.

"He's lying, Draco," she muttered hoarsely. "All he ever does is lie. That's how he controls you and me . . . them," she whispered, inclining her head towards the thugs. Draco stared at her through vacant eyes.

"Come now, you can't deny I haven't fucked you," Lucius cackled.

"You _raped _me! I never begged you, or came to you. You chased me down, you forced me, I screamed in pain . . . in pain. Draco, please. You have to believe me." Draco looked at the ground in confusion.

"Are you feeling confused, son. Is this troubling you? I'm certainly killing two birds with one stone, now aren't I? Well, if you can't think of a more inventive spell, then I guess I'll have to finish the job and deal with you later." Lucius raised his wand.

"No." The withered man turned.

"What did you say," he hissed.

"No. I can do it. I'll finish this once and for all," Draco stated calmly, his eyes glinting like sharp steel. Lucius smiled triumphantly at Estelle.

"That's my boy. Just a _crucio, _mind. I want her subdued not dead, we still have uses for her," Lucius crowed, winking at his cronies.

Estelle looked up into a wand tip. Draco had approached her and she saw now the grim determination in his eyes. She sighed defeatedly.

"Draco, I just want you to know that when I slept next to you I didn't see Damiene or Lucius or any other man. I saw freedom and safety. Don't put me . . . don't put either of us back in the cage," she begged.

"I know. That's why I have to do this, Elle," Draco said, his face shining feverishly. _Was he giving her the quick way out or was he securing his own freedom?_ Estelle wondered as she felt the wand tip brush her cheek. She closed her eyes tight, waiting . . .

Everything seemed to slow down, her chest rising slowly, taking in the crisp air. A scream . . .

And then the world sped up and lightning fast she was being dragged to her feet, the pressure on her wrists gone entirely. She looked about, trying to see where her guard was and had the vague impression that someone was trying to speak to her. She caught sight of Goyle and forced herself to swallow the rising bile. He was groaning and rolling on the ground, clutching the smouldering stump of one arm, little more than charred, blackened flesh. And then sound caught up with her.

"RUN, RUN! Elle, listen to me, you have to run."

"Draco?" A spell shattered into the magical shield Draco had cast. He winced with the effort of maintaining it under the barrage.

"Elle, if you don't run they'll kill both of us." Estelle looked up at his face as he concentrated all his energy and will power on maintaining the fast fading shield. His skin was ashen but set with the knowledge of his fate. He looked at her like he would a stranger.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I really am," she muttered.

"I'm sorry too. Sorry I ever met you. Now go and find Sirius. I know he's capable. GO!" Estelle scrambled up and darted away, running in zig-zags to avoid being hit by a spell. The blood rushed in her ears and her panting breaths echoed through her head so that she couldn't hear clearly. She strained to catch any sound to know what was happening but feared looking over her shoulder.

She thought she heard a muffled shout of 'an arm for an arm' and a thud.

She definitely heard the load crack and the scream that followed . . .

Then suddenly her own scream was added to the night air as pain ripped through her arm. She looked down at the effects of the _sectumsempra _and moaned in agony. A long laceration from the edge of her wrist to her elbow created a dark jagged wound that was bleeding far too copiously for Estelle's liking. She gripped the gash tightly to reduce blood loss and continued running as best she could, dark liquid dribbling between her fingers.

* * *

As Estelle ran wildly through the corridors, letting her feet carry her as they pleased, she glanced fearfully into each dark corner, imagining the shadows hid the bodies of her murdered friends. In her panic her imagination went into overdrive; that fallen statue was the body of Sirius, his eyes white and vacant, his mouth parted like a gutted fish, and in that corner lay Remus, curled into a ball, his neck at a funny angle and his neat hair messed. There slumped the twins, propping each other up, blood trickling from George's nose, both deathly pale. Even Harry lay, sprawled across the cold flagstones, his glasses skewed and cracked. And then she was seeing them all, all the people she had delivered to death with her god-damned curse. Damiene lay as she had left him, a green glow flickering across his mark, James, Lilly, her parents, members of the Order. The bodies, only seen by her eyes, littered the hallways causing Estelle to back away and try another route only to yet again stumble upon another horror.

Like a mouse within a circle of cats, Estelle darted back and forth, the images of the people she knew sprawled across her mind, until she came upon an opening. The corridor was almost utterly dark, the only illumination a thin stream of moonlight filtering through a narrow window, but Estelle recognised the place immediately. She paused, the only sound the steady drip-drip of her own blood upon the floor, staring intensly at the fluttering fabric with short, panicked breaths. _Was she led here?_

Drip, drip, drip.

The fabric fluttered enticingly.

The sound of heavy footfalls echoed from the depths of the castle, jolting Estelle from her reverie. Groaning in pain, she shifted herself, tearing open the tapestry to reveal the arch of shifting mercury-like ivy beneath. The clatter of boots grew louder. She threw herself to the mercy of Eden and the ivy sealed with a soft slither behind her.

* * *

Sirius' mind worked at full speed, adrenalin coursing through his body. Although his thoughts were clouded with confusion, the clarity of the situation he was in was becoming astonishingly clear. After all, being ripped from his bed and tied back-to-back with a startled Remus was not an entirely new experience.

After being awoken and tied up, events had taken a muffled edge, observed through dazed and still sleepy eyes. But when, maybe after hours, maybe just minutes, he and Remus had been hauled to their feet and dragged into the dark corridor to be unceremoniously dumped against one wall, fear began to revitalise Sirius' wits. He now sat, slumped against Remus back, analysing his situation from all aspects. The darkness murmured with unknown threats as his eyes tried to pierce the gloom, his only aide the small shard of silvery light cast upon the dusty flagstones, yet he had the vague feeling of déjà vu, of having been there before.

Straining his neck, Sirius craned round to catch a glimpse of Remus' pale neck and ruffled hair, his friend eerily quiet although neither had been gagged. Both knew better than to speak, their time serving the Order in both Wars now providing valuable experience. But the thought occurred to Sirius that this time no one knew they were missing, there were no Order members to back them up.

Sirius was pulled from his reverie with a nudge from Remus, who had twisted round so that his mouth was aligned with Sirius' ear.

"The knot!" Remus whispered as low as he could, so that Sirius was unsure he had even heard him correctly. But he could feel Remus' fingers scrabbling urgently at something. Sirius stretched his own fingers out, straining his shoulders which were already pulled back tight, using his sense of touch to clarify Remus' message. After groping wildly about, Sirius found a knot looser than the others at the base of Remus wrists which his friend was frantically trying to pick. At his more advantageous angle, Sirius began to worm away at the bond, allowing Remus' sore fingers respite.

Suddenly the corridor was filled with shouts and muffled profanities as the twins, also tied back to back, were pulled along the hallway and thrown forcefully down next to Sirius and Remus. The two red-heads continued to yell threats until Remus quietly spoke:

"It would be better if you kept quiet." They grunted grumpily in consent, whilst Sirius squinted into the darkness at the lumbering figure that had just dumped its cargo. George leaned towards him.

"That's Goyle's dad."

"The deatheater," Fred added in a whisper, although they all knew this fact. From this new information Sirius began to piece together the motive for this seemingly unwarranted attack. Goyle was supposed to be in Azkaban, serving a life sentence, so he guessed a few deatheaters had escaped and were now bent upon revenge for their mistreatment. _But how had they known that the group had been staying at Hogwarts?_

Another large figure trundled town the hallway, dragging a prone body behind him, who he dumped against the wall.

"Harry, are you Ok, mate?" Fred asked the slumped figure. There was no reply but stricken eyes, the whites showing in fear, blinked back. Sirius concentrated on picking the loose knot as Remus tried to coax a reply from Harry, who seemed to be quaking in anxiety. Suddenly the boy turned to Remus.

"You don't know who's out there!" he hissed before refusing to answer any more questions. Sirius wondered who it was that could have scared Harry to such an extent, but his question was quickly answered.

A cackle pierced their ears, painful after the recent hush.

"Light the bloody place up then. Merlin! Do I have to do everything myself?" the corridor suddenly flared into being, a harsh icy blue light causing dots to swim before Sirius' eyes. He glanced about, squinting from the sudden illumination, and immediately recognised the corridor in which they had been violently dumped. _Why would they be here? Unless . . ._

The husk of Lucius Malfoy strode into their line of sight, dragging his bedraggled son by the collar. Sirius marvelled at the extent to which the once fit and healthy man had fallen into decay and yet the creature seemed to be animated with an excited energy and strength drawn from anticipation. Glancing at Draco, he heard a yelp of surprise from one of the twins and a retching sound from the other as they both did the same.

Draco's face was paler than Sirius thought possible, his cheeks and lips milky white tinged with blue, a vivid dark graze consisting of black, caked blood running down the side of his neck and his features pulled back into an animalistic silent snarl of agony. His eyes stared blankly at each of them, all thoughts of help and an end to pain banished by some dark knowledge. But it wasn't Draco's visage that had drawn such a reaction of disgust from the twins. Cradled to his chest was what had once been an arm but now simply consisted of a bloodied pulp of flesh, blood and cracked shards of bone. Sirius felt his stomach heave at the sight.

With a careless gesture, Lucius threw his son against the wall. A soft thud and then a whimper came as Draco's mangled arm met the hard stone. Sirius stared queasily at the smear of blood upon the wall as Draco slid to the floor, ragged breaths barely passing his blue lips.

Remus watched all this and then let out a panicked gasp.

"Where's Elle! Where is she? Oh god," he said, glancing at the state of Draco and jumping to his own conclusions, his voice becoming more and more strangled in panic.

"Calm down, mate," Sirius grunted as Remus began to struggle against the rope, tightening the knot Sirius had been working on. He shoved Remus roughly with his back but Lucius had already noticed the commotion. He pranced over, idly tapping Remus on the head with his white wand.

"Where's poor, pathetic Harper? Oh where ever could she be," Lucius screeched, raising his hand to his face in mock worry. Suddenly he froze a manic gleam flared in his eyes. Squatting down, his wand leapt to Remus' right eye, tapping the edge of the socket threateningly. Remus squeezed his eyes shut tightly in protection.

"Don't worry, Wolfy, she'll be out soon," he whispered, his wand pressing down on Remus' eyelid. Remus grunted, bracing himself for the inevitable as Lucius applied more pressure, mouth agape in sadistic glee. Then, just as quickly as it had come, the manic gleam in Lucius' eye dimmed and he whipped away his wand, jumping up and muttered to himself.

"Not quite yet, not quite yet. Let her watch. Yes, that will be much more fun." He clapped his hands together and turned towards his thugs. As Sirius felt the tension ebb from Remus' back in relief, Sirius noticed for the first time that Goyle now sported a lump for a limb that ended halfway down the upper arm. The skin gleamed pink and fresh although what was left of his shirt sleeve was charred and blackened. Goyle experimentally waved his stump about and glared menacingly at Draco.

"Cut it out, Goyle. I healed your precious stump, didn't I? If you hadn't have been so half-witted you'd still have it," Lucius yelled at Goyle and then turned to face Nott. "Right, which door?" Nott dumbly pointed at the purple door, the fine tapestry now crumpled at its foot. Lucius took a step back and hurled a multitude of hexes, spells and curses at the blockade but they seemed to dissipate before they could even reach the wood.

"It was the same for me," Nott muttered. Lucius turned on him furiously.

"I can see that!" he cawed, smacking the back of Nott's head and turning once again to the door, surveying it through slitted eyelids. He then gave a disgusted glance at Nott.

"Did you not think to try the knocker," he spat venomously, making Nott cringe although he was twice the size of Lucius.

"I dunno, it looks a bit too obvious, doesn't it," the cowering man replied. Lucius digested this.

"Perhaps you are right for once." He turned back towards his captives and grinned evilly. "Now all we need is a guinea pig. Oh and there is so much choice too." He surveyed each of his prisoners' faces like a kid in a candy shop before tapping Remus on the shoulder.

"You. You were so happy to see your little whore after all."

"No!" Sirius yelled. "Let me go, I'll do it." Lucius narrowed his eyes in suspicion, contemplating Sirius' motives for offering himself before coming to a decision.

"Very well. If you have a death wish then so be it." He tapped his wand against Sirius' wrists and the bonds fell away, leaving Remus on his own, wrists still tied behind his back. Lucius placed the tip of his wand against Sirius' temple, his lips curled back into a threatening snarl.

"Get up and do exactly as I say!" Sirius scrambled to his feet and hoped Remus would have enough sense to keep working on the knot. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Goyle one-handedly prop Remus against the wal, next to the ashen faced Draco. Sirius stumbled forward until he was facing the door, Lucius stepping backwards to a distance he deemed safe, wand pointing at the back of Sirius' head. As Sirius reached out for the knocker he heard Lucius address Nott:

"If it turns out there's another exit in that room you're the one who will have to find her, you useless idiot."

The metal was warm under his hand and seemed to almost writhe in anticipation. He brought the knocker down twice in quick succession, wondering what he was about to unleash. Like the first time, waves of silence seemed to wash over him with a calming effect. He gave a quick glance back to see the reaction of Lucius and gaped in surprise.

Lucius and Nott were covering their ears, while Draco and Goyle tried half heartedly with only one hand with which to cover both. But it was the reaction of his friends that caused Sirius' stomach to twist. With hands tied behind their backs, Harry and the twins writhed in agony, straining against their ropes, cutting their wrists in the process. All, but he and Remus, had their mouths open wide as if screaming in pain and eyes closed tight. Sirius looked at Remus who, unaffected, blinked back in shock and then turned to Draco, who's lifeless arm jerked uncontrollably. The waves of silence, or the waves of agony to some, stopped almost as soon as they had started and noise rushed back. Sirius was hit by a wall of screams which quickly faded as the occupants of the corridor realised the pain had gone. As Sirius walked through the newly formed archway he heard Goyle grumble:

"It was like a million banshees screaming" before the world sealed behind him and he was left in complete blackness.

* * *

**A.N. **_I have finally finished editing the story. It took a lot longer than I first predicted but now hopefully the plot has a smoother flow. For those who have already read the chapters preceding this one before they were edited (when they were in bold), there are a few small plot changes but none that will severely affect your understanding of the story. However, Margalot's name has now changed to Lilith for reasons explained at the end of chapter thirteen and at the bottom of my profile page. It is also worth quickly scanning chapter 16 again._


	19. Chapter XVIII : The Awakening of Death

**An Orange Sky**

**Chapter XVIII – The Awakening of Death**

Estelle didn't know if she existed anymore. The world spun by as a series of sickening images, moving so fast all she could see was a blur. But the pain was gone, the fear too, and that was all that mattered.

She was vaguely aware of a voice, taunting and malicious, but now, with nothing to fear, she easily brushed it aside, much to the voice's intense frustration. It prodded and poked, teasing her into a reaction. The pictures slowed, revealing their ghastly details, images too horrifying for even the strongest of stomach. But Estelle payed them no attention, dwelling on her own semi-comatose thoughts. Memories she assumed she had forgotten thousands of years ago, seeped through the cracks and spiralled into her thoughts.

_Heart beating. Feet racing. Pain unimaginable._

Suddenly the images slowed to a stop and an orange landscape engulfed her. She gasped at the sensation of cold, an icy, piercing, gut-wrenching feeling that spread from her stomach to the rest of her body. The rolling dunes heaved and crashed, sending their spray of ochre grains tumbling into the air. Estelle looked at the amber desert and twighlight sky, neither setting nor rising, its orange glow casting the land into semi-death. As the waves reared, sucking up the land beneath them, the masks of people, like sandstone sculptures, washed free of their gritty tombs, their faces emerging, mouths wide in screams, only to be buried once more under the roiling desert sea. Estelle watched as the souls of thousands of people rose up, imprinting themselves upon the sand, sculpting it to their own likeness, before being pushed back down into the dark, heavy depths. The icy feeling intensified until it crippled Estelle's thoughts, her mind bent double in agony.

It was not the feeling of being cold, it was the sensation of loneliness.

_Mud between toes. Shards of bone piercing skin. Dark tunnels. Pain unimaginable._

She knew now why it had done this, why it had ripped her away from the world she knew, why it had maliciously crushed and sucked and destroyed. She too wanted to kill anything, anyone for running away, for leaving her like this.

_Red light. Soft sand. Pain unimagninagble._

Forests of sand rose and wilted, birds dropped like stones and then suddenly ripped in all directions, grains scattering in the wind. Estelle laughed with joy each time a sand sculpture the likeness of an animal rose up, mouth snarling, and then melted away like hot wax. This was her world now, her fortress, where she belonged. Trapped with the souls of those she had killed, watching with glee as they died again and again and again.

_YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN ME AND I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN YOU!_

The voice had managed to get through and for some reason this greatly annoyed Estelle. Anger and indignation filled her until she turned her back on the orange land and returned to the flickering pictures. The voice screeched in irritation.

_Blood. Shadows. Coldness. Nothing._

The voice would not stop. It demanded her attention, her thoughts, her memories. It was not content with its own. As it tried to ensnare her in another world, Estelle catching the glimpse of writhing, screaming torturous lands, she pushed back, frustrated with the voice and its incessant barrage.

_The memory was eerily familiar to Estelle, yet she knew nothing of it. The Golden wheat field shimmered in the late afternoon sun, sparkling with ambers and the coloured jewels of meadow flowers. The wind lifted the heavy heads of the crops, their faces turning to worship the sun before dropping back down in slumber. Bird song lilted pleasantly from the direction of a grand oak and the crickets whirred to their own secretive beat. Estelle spied a person cutting a swathe through the stems, singing an old, familiar tune and swaying her hips in time to the melody. She stooped and plucked a bright red poppy, holding it up to admire it in the setting sun's rays, a harvest of blooms bundled into her apron. Wearing a pastel blue dress, the girl looked about eighteen and Estelle inwardly gasped, seeing the uncanny similarity between herself and the person idly picking flowers. _Was that her body?

_But the girl's white-blond hair shimmered in the dying rays, telling Estelle that it could not possibly be her. Far away in a neighbouring field a line of farmers raised and lowered their scythes in a sweeping motion, the silver blades flashing brilliantly. Working on the top of a hill, Estelle imagined the dazzling view the farmers must have of the surrounding landscape and she noticed one such worker raise his hand to his brow and observe the girl, dancing like the field was her own personal ballroom. As quickly as he had glanced, he returned to his work, swishing his scythe far faster and more fervently than the others. The girl's tune raised to a bitter-sweet pitch, pure yet mournful._

_A dark figured man approached._

_The girl looked up startled and then bent her head ashamedly. Estelle could only see the back of the man but she assumed he was talking as the girl opened her mouth to reply in short monosyllables, although Estelle could hear neither's voices. As Estelle watched the conversation the girl's face seemed to grow more and more alarmed even though she was clearly trying to hide this fact. The man stepped closer and the girl hunched her shoulders as if readying herself for a blow. Suddenly, three more men sauntered into view, wearing smirks upon their grimy faces. Dressed in a type of uniform, with swords at their belts, Estelle guessed they were a breed of soldier._

_The plucked flowers were thrown into a tumbling arc of flashing colours._

_The girl ran but they were faster. The setting rays turned redder, casting the scene into horrific relief. The first man caught the girl by her long blond hair and threw her against the trunk of the oak where she cowered. The other three soldiers created a semi-circle around the trunk, blocking the girl's exit. Estelle glanced up to the hill where the farmers had stopped to watch the scene below them. She wondered why they did not shout or run for help, instead they returned to their work, glancing up every now and then._

_The first soldier had the girl face against the trunk, the rough bark grazing her cheek, and was attempting to rip her dress. Her mouth opened in a scream, tears pouring down her cheeks. The three other men, who had been watching intently suddenly turned, hands on the hilts of their swords. Estelle followed their gaze._

_A young man stood, unarmed, pale face furrowed into a frown, facing the four soldiers. The girl's mouth opened to say something, recognition glimmering in her ice blue eyes. Estelle wished she could hear. One of the soldiers stepped forward, the young man lunged with curled fists and the swords slithered between his ribs. The soldiers looked between themselves in triumph and jeered at the girl._

_Estelle heard the scream. _Pure pain, the cracking of a heart, the death of a soul in a body that insists on living. _If Estelle had had eyes, the tears would have poured from the sound of that cry. The true sound of grief, the scream echoed for all eternity, on and on._

_The sound continued long after the girl had shut her mouth, her eyes glazed. She blinked and the pale blue irises were gone, milky white orbs stared in hatred at the soldiers. The men opened their mouths to shout but all Estelle could hear was the broken-hearted cry. One of them stumbled back as the wheat around the girl's feet wilted and then rotted, spreading like a disease in tendrils across the field, churning the crop, the flowers, the insects and animals into one mass of rotting matter. Above, the oak gave a groan as its leaves browned and the branches shrivelled._

_The girl caught the first soldier in an embrace, her arms stretching to scoop him up. His skin began to wrinkle, to shrivel until he was just a husk. With life still faintly glimmering in his eyes she bent down and kissed his puckered lips. She didn't stop until his bones dissolved in her arms. The other men stared in horror but did not move, staring in panic at their feet which remained glued to the muddy ground. Estelle glanced up to see the farmers pointing and their mouths working furiously, shouting some warning to each other. The girl also looked up venomously and waved her hand. All the farmers stood stock still._

_She slowly dispatched the soldiers one by one, a small smirk playing on her lips as she sucked the life from each one, her hair turning blacker with each second and her tan skin fading with each moan of death. When their bones were crumpled heaps upon the floor she turned to the body of the young man. An expression of deepest pain blossomed across her face and she knelt to hold him in an embrace._

_She had but a few seconds with her beloved before his body melted into dust. This time the girl let out more of a screech than a scream. And the farmers on the top of the hill watched her approach, unable to move._

_NO, NO, NO! _A voice shrieked, dragging Estelle back, the browning field becoming more and more distant. _I'D RATHER BE ALONE THAN WATCH YOU PRYING!_

And then Estelle really was dead.

* * *

Sirius crept forward, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. The moon provided the faintest of light through the moss covered glass panes. Mud squelched between his toes as he squinted into the darkness. The trees were gone, Eden a flat expanse of nothing but churned mud and decaying organisms. Stepping forward Sirius winced as his foot crushed a ribcage and a shard of bone pierced his sole. Bending down and pulling it out, he hissed in pain. He could feel himself becoming weaker, more tired, and his feet dragged heavily. But he knew his destination.

Urging himself onwards, Sirius headed towards the even blacker patch of darkness that promised to be the cave opening. Edging forward Sirius glimpsed a fetid pool of disintegrating matter and a trail of slime clinging to the cliff face, inching towards the pool. The cave entrance loomed overhead and swallowed him up.

Sirius did not know how long he spent in the winding tunnel, arms outstretched so his fingertips brushed against each wall, but as he emerged he was more tired than he had ever felt in his life. The soft sand clung to his bloodied sole. The walls of the cave pulsed red light ominously, almost greedily, sucking at the air.

In the centre of the cave Estelle knelt, head bent and arm held out, the wound jagged and impossibly large, blood pouring in rivulets along her milky white skin and dripping off of her elbow. Sirius moved to step forward and call her name but a familiar force held his muscles rigid. The shadow of a cackle whispered across the floor, sifting grains of sand in its wake. Sirius winced as he watched the blood drip, the pool of black at Estelle's feet spreading towards the walls. _How long had she been here pouring away her life?_

Estelle seemed to be humming an old, familiar tune and her body swayed a little. Sirius wanted desperately to grab her arm and stop the blood from flowing out of the cut, a sense of helplessness overwhelming him. He could do nothing.

Suddenly he heard a sharp intake of breath and the blood stopped dripping, the rivulets dried up. Her chest refused to rise, her eyes drooped closed and she tumbled to the floor. _No!_

Inwardly Sirius roared in rage, his whole body shaking to be released. He needed to get to her. _If he could just get to her everything would be right._

Although the blood had stopped running from her body, the black pool around Estelle continued to expand, creeping towards the walls and flowing up them in thin tendrils, running into the grooves of the carvings until the whole wall was a mass of entwining rivers of blood, spelling out mystic spells and enchantments. Then, peeling from the wall, the symbols of blood began to surround Estelle's body, weaving around her and combining into a mass of black shadows, ripping her bloodied shirt from her and instead clothing her in the black souls of spells.

Lilith pushed herself from the floor, the shadows, dancing around her, caressed her body like a familiar lover. A smirk played on the twisted yet familiar lips and inwardly Sirius cowered away, although it seemed that Lilith was ignoring him for now. She sauntered past him, no longer a puppet conductor but in full control of Estelle's body, swaying her hips seductively. As she passed, the black shadows reached out towards Sirius, snapping with smoky mouths in his direction but Lilith batted them away.

_DID YOU MISS ME, MY LOVE? _The screeching voice asked, piercing Sirius' brain painfully. She didn't seem to expect an answer as she continued talking, a humoured undertone to her voice, as if she were in high spirits. _WALK WITH ME._

Sirius followed her, not of his own accord, he lacked the energy for that. His muscles had a life of their own as she pushed him forward with her strange magic. She talked as they strode together down the passageway and across Eden like old friends and Sirius began to become accustomed to the pain of her voice. His mind was no longer filled with panic; instead he accepted the inevitable and wondered if that was how Estelle had felt as they entered the cave for the second time just two days ago. It seemed funny that it had felt more like years. _Yet Estelle was dead. No, it could not be real! _The impact did not hit him.

When they reached the solid wall of silver ivy Lilith turned to Sirius and gave a smile that could have almost been friendly if it weren't for the twisted features it graced.

_BE A GENTLEMAN._ Sirius felt himself move towards the ivy and, sensing his presence, it unravelled into an archway. Lilith gave a cackle of pure delight.

_I KNEW YOU WOULD BE OF USE. NOW TO FREEDOM . . ._

* * *

A well known myth most mothers would tell their children when they begged for a story was the Fall of Evair. It was not what you would call a suitable bed-time story but nevertheless a magical parent would often feel it their responsibility to pass the story down, especially if their child had been particularly naughty or irritable that day. The average recount would go something like this:

**Millennia ago, there were once two humans, Edaim and Evair, who, growing tired of their lives, sought the secrets of the world. In doing so they discovered magic, a power older and more powerful than any ever known to Earth. The pair became the first ever Wizard and Witch to walk the land and they were the strongest for it. Together they created the world of magic, young and subtle though it was. They documented it closely and learned the art of becoming immortal. Their children were gifted also and, by the pair, were taught all things in the field of wizardry. Their children brought forth more children until the world was filled with witches and wizards alike. They set up schools and spread their wisdom to all. But some, ungifted, were jealous and hateful of the talent Edaim and Evair's children were granted, despite the help they received from them. They began to slaughter the Magical in the most brutal and horrific way. Evair, seeing her sons and daughters, grandchildren and great-grandchildren, murdered, went mad with grief and killed herself, not before vowing to seek her revenge on the world. **

Although it was generally agreed upon that the actual revenge predicted in the story was created to scare children into behaving, most believed that the story held certain morals that were particularly helpful in teaching children the dangers of revealing their magical abilities to muggles. However, for some reason half the story was cut out of the myth at some point in time and had been forgotten.

**. . . Evair, seeing her sons and daughters, grandchildren and great-grandchildren, murdered, went mad with grief. With all her power she summoned Death herself binding her to a cave. To imprison Death, the cave had to be surrounded by life at all times, so Evair planted, with her own hands, a forest around it, filling it with animals that would remain there forever. She cast the most complex spells so that there came a time when a young woman would flee to the cave for safety, there her blood would mix with the sand and from this Death would be freed to inhabit her body. Death would then be liberated to walk the Earth and be compelled to destroy all life from the land. To do this Evair sacrificed herself, pouring her blood into the creation of Death's prison. **

And yet that was still not the entire story . . .

* * *

_Stark white. A blurred figure._

_It crouched, brushing hair from Estelle's brow. The touch was cold as ice, the skin smooth._

"_I'm sorry that this had to be." The voice sounded different, harsher, less melodic, with a hint of excitement beneath the sombre tone. Estelle blinked and the image cleared. She stared at the ragged white dress, scarlet blood stains spattered across the perfect silk and blossoming at the hems. They looked as fresh as if formed minutes ago. Estelle sat up abruptly, reeling at the horror of so much blood. But when she looked up she saw not a pale face, drained of blood, but tanned skin and a healthy sparkle in the hazel eyes. The woman smiled, albeit weakly._

"_The voice?" Estelle muttered, shaking her fuzzy head. The woman nodded slowly, her chestnut hair swinging across her shoulders._

"_So much blood." The stranger parted her lips as if to say something but then thought better of it, glancing purposely at Estelle's own clothes. Estelle looked down and frowned. The gash seemed bigger against the white background, a black slash across her arm. Estelle watched it suspiciously, wondering if at any moment it would once again begin to bubble blood. But one look at her clothes told her that there was no more blood left to leave her - she was already sodden in it._

"_It doesn't hurt," Estelle said as if to ease the fears of the woman beside her._

"_It would not, here we are all numb," the woman answered, pulling back her own sleeve and showing Estelle the neat line across her wrist._

"_This is the Crossing. I must be dead this time."_

"_Perhaps," the woman replied vaguely._

"_Last time you were just an outline."_

"_I thought it would be best if I were to use a small part of my precious magic to explain to you in person. I owe you that much at least and we have much to discuss. You may find it easier if you have a face to put to your anger." Estelle didn't seem to regard the woman's statement. She didn't want explaining, she just wanted rest, peace to think. Looking about as a distraction, Estelle noticed the pastel pale meadow flowers and faded grassy hillocks, set against the blank eternity beyond._

"_It's different than last time," she said, more to herself than the mysterious person waiting patiently._

"_This is your Crossing. It reflects the world in which you were born to exist. A meadow for you is not a surprise, your heritage considered," the woman explained, raising a brow at the suggestion of Estelle's Siren blood._

"_And Sirius' was a bed." Estelle gave a laugh. "Hah, how typical. He never wants to leave the thing." Her cheery smile quickly faded as she began to wonder if he was still alive or not. The numbness of the Crossing seemed to have seeped into her mind as she felt only the mildest of sorrow for her lost friends._

"_I am sorry for bringing you here last time. I did not realise it would end so."_

"_It doesn't matter now."_

"_It might still," the woman said, a slight frown on her angelic features."There is much to explain. Tell me, are you familiar with the Fall of Evair?" Estelle nodded her head. The woman watched her closely, a slight frown upon her flawless brow. She took a breath and began to explain. _

"_Do you remember the threat of revenge, Evair left behind her?" She paused to register Estelle's nod before continuing. "This may be difficult to understand but _**you are**_ Evair's revenge. You are the key needed to release death to destroy the world. Lilith has been imprisoned for many years and your body was the means with which she could walk upon the earth once more."_

"_What?" If Estelle could breath she would have gasped. Her already foggy head began to swim with this new information. A nagging ache at the back of her head began to worm its way to the forefront. "Evair? . . . But why me? Why did it have to be me?"_

"_Do you not see yet? This has been written for over a thousand years. The only reason you exist is to fulfil your task as a host. You think that your similarities in looks to Lilith are co-incidence. **You are Lilith's body reincarnate-**"_

"_I never was nor ever will be Lilith!" Estelle interrupted angrily._

"_You are both more alike than you realise."_

"_I'm not a cold blooded murderer! . . . I'm not," she trailed off feebly._

"_Even as you speak you realise this is not true. You have murdered your enemies and one whom you loved. This is not the same?"_

"_I – I . . . But I've never intentionally tried to cause pain. I'm not cruel or malicious."_

"_You have not ever intended to cause harm? But you returned from the forest and have passed up many opportunities to go back. You knew what you were doing by staying, did you not? You understand your curse and its effect on people. And now you have destroyed the lives of those you allowed to grow close to you."_

"_I just wanted to live normally again, I wanted to be free. Do you know how that feels? To want to be free?" The woman looked at her with piercing eyes._

"_I understand it more than you do yourself. You have been terribly selfish. You have endangered all those close to you for your own wants. Is this not similar to Lilith? You have knowingly inflicted pain upon others."_

"_And this task which I was born for. Is that what caused me to be a Siren?" There was a pause._

"_Yes. In order to accommodate Lilith your body had to be hardened by suffering, your mind strengthened by pain. What better way to understand than to watch those around you destroyed by your very own hands."_

"_You make me sound like a monster. But I'm human as well. I did all I could to lock away the Siren, I didn't allow her out to harm people."_

"_You do not understand. You are the siren, you have always been free to charm and curse you way into the hearts of those you loved, to blacken their veins and minds. It was by your own choice that you locked away your human consciousness."_

"_No . . . that – that can't be! I – I thought that was . . ." The woman gave a sharp laugh._

"_Ha! You thought the voice was the Siren? No, **you** are the Siren, your consciousness and your body **is** theSiren. That voice was the small part of human inside you, the part that tried to prevent you from doing what you did. And yet you chose to push it away, you recoiled from the human conscious inside of you. Does that not tell you how far from humanity you really are?"_

"_I didn't know, I didn't mean to do this. If I had known I would never have-"_

"_You were not meant to know. This was your destiny. You cannot deny that."_

"_Why would Evair do this to the world? Why would she want to destroy it? Why would she want to destroy her children?" Estelle cried, her anger at her predicament falling on the person who had unthinkingly decided her fate for her. The woman's face, which had been gradually hardening towards Estelle during the conversation, now turned stony._

"_There are things a mere creature like you will never understand," she muttered, shifting away from Estelle slightly._

"_Oh yes, a creature like me, born only to serve one purpose. I am not my own person therefore I am not entitled to know such things, right?" Estelle snarled. The woman looked at her thoughtfully and her face softened slightly._

"_I did not say you had only the one purpose. Perhaps you will be gladdened to know that the fate of the world is not yet decided. You did not think that those who knew of Evair's plot would simply allow it to unfold? There are still tasks yet for you. That is why you are trapped in the Crossing." Estelle closed her eyes with a pained expression._

"_There's more?" she whispered hoarsely, horror spreading across her features._

"_Yes."_

* * *

**A.N. **_The story is almost at an end and I hope you have enjoyed it so far. I am still looking for a beta though, so anyone who thinks they are up for the job, please contact me. I would really appreciate it. _


	20. Chapter XIX : The Kiss of Death

**An Orange Sky**

**Chapter XIX – The Kiss of Death **

The knot Remus had been working on whilst Lucius berated his accomplices for their idiocy now began to slowly uncurl. Remus' heart rose as he felt the pressure around his wrists loosen but the feeling quickly dampened. What use were his hands to him without a wand? He was still defenceless. He listened to Lucius' shrill cawing whilst analysing his predicament from all angles. He heard Harry sniffing behind him, and the twins muttering to each other. A sudden shriek told him that Lucius seemed to be losing the plot. Had Sirius managed to find Estelle yet? What kind of room was behind that door? He'd never come across it before. Why had he been unaffected whilst everyone else could hear the supposed screaming? Unanswered questions fleetingly whipped through Remus' brain and all the while a tightening in his chest became more and more unbearable, his mind constantly returning to Estelle.

Remus suddenly noticed that there was a lull in the shrieking of a furious Lucius. He looked over to see the malformed man and his cronies rooted to the spot, the door before them slowly being consumed with silver ivy. A silence reigned in the corridor as the archway began to unfold, the feeling of apprehension roiling in Remus' guts as he prepared to spring up to the aid of Sirius and Estelle. The seconds seemed to trickle by and the archway loomed, dark, foreboding and utterly empty. _Where were they? _A voice screamed in Remus' head.

Sirius fell onto the flagstones with a thud. The shock froze Remus in place. Sirius' face was a pale mask of horror, drained of all blood. With a moan he pulled himself out of the way of the archway, his limbs shaking with fatigue but colour now once again pinking his cheeks. And yet Lucius stood stock still, the expected attack on Sirius surprisingly withheld.

Remus was wondering as to the strangeness of the scene when he heard the first crack. It echoed along the corridor like a gunshot, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. The sound was followed by another as the flagstones surrounding the archway split beneath deathly white soles. Cracks zigzagged from the feet, winding their way across the floor. A chill cold filled the hallway that seemed to suck at Remus and pierced his bones with a heavy weariness.

Estelle stepped forward, a sly smile upon her face. She looked over her shoulder at Sirius, slumped tiredly upon the floor.

ARE YOU WATCHING, MY LOVE. YOU CAN'T STOP ME. THIS WILL BE YOUR FATE SOON.

Remus winced at the pain of the voice inside his head, yanking the rope from his wrists in order to cover his ears, yet it did little to abate the intruding screech. He stared in revulsion at the Thing opening its maw in the imitation of speech. With pure horror he realised that what he thought was Estelle was actually a monster. _Was this thing Estelle? It couldn't be_, Remus told himself in panic. Her hair was too dark, her skin to pale, and her limbs were elongated beyond human form. But it was the eyes that struck fear into his heart. White fleshy orbs that stared with a deep hunger at the nearest cowering form: Goyle. Yet he knew it must be Estelle when her clothing of shadows parted for a second to reveal the scar across her abdomen, he himself had inflicted.

Goyle's eyes bulged in terror as Lilith approached, licking her lips with anticipation, as he struggled to move, his feet glued to the floor. An icy cold drained the warmth from his body, her mouth coming within an inch of his face. Where were his companions? Why didn't they jump to his side? But no help came. Lucius and Nott were similarly detained.

JUST A LITTLE KISS FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE Lilith crooned, before leaning in closely.

* * *

_The woman was staring at her with a mixture of expectation and contempt. She had changed. That saddened empathy had been replaced with a nervous energy, causing her to pace back and forth while Estelle sat at her feet. Who was **she** to say that Estelle was not her own person, that she had only been created to serve one purpose? What did she know?_

_As they waited for this mysterious task that the woman would not talk of, Estelle reflected on their conversation._

_She couldn't be the Siren! She knew herself, knew that she never wanted to cause any harm to her friends. Surely if she was the Siren and that voice was human then she would be different, more . . . more . . . what? She couldn't imagine how she could be any different. She was herself, no one else, especially not Lilith! _

_And Evair, the mother to all magically gifted humans. Surely she would not have designed a way to kill her own children! It seemed implausible, obscene even. How could someone become so maddened with grief that they would want to kill their own blood? No . . . the woman was lying, she had to be . . . had to be._

_But as Estelle thought back, she realised that the woman had held some truth in her words. Estelle had been selfish. She had known all along that she should have never returned from the forest or let her friends grow close to her. It was just that she was so **lonely**. But that was no excuse for endangering the lives of her friends, she knew. The voice in her head had warned her to go back before it was too late, but she had ignored it. And now she could plainly see the consequences._

_Suddenly the woman stopped pacing and seemed to look right through the blank whiteness of the Crossing at something else._

"_Prepare yourself," she muttered._

"_Prepare myself for wha-" Estelle finished her sentence with a gasp. An icy claw had sunk its talons into her stomach and was pulling at her, dragging her through the walls of the Crossing back into the real world. Estelle watched in confusion as the perfect countenance of the woman watched her go, a frown upon her brow._

* * *

I JUST KNEW YOU'D LOVE TO SEE THIS! The voice shrieked, as painful as ever. Estelle tried to blink but couldn't. She could see in front of herself, the cracked flagstones zigzagging away from her feet and the thin sliver of moonlight dancing with motes of dust, the slumped bodies, the staring eyes. But she could not control her movements. She watched in horror as Lilith forced her body to move towards the death eater Goyle. The hate she had once felt for the man quickly dissolved into pity. She knew what awaited him, had seen Lilith do the same to the soldiers who had once attacked that innocent girl and created a monster in her place.

The whites of Goyle's eyes showed, his pupils almost rolling to the back of his head in terror. The veins in his neck bulged as he struggled in vain to flee the creature approaching him. In the pit of her stomach, Estelle felt a sickness she had experienced only once before; the feeling that comes as you stare a man in the face who knows he is about to die. She wanted to retch and fall to her knees in disgust but Lilith would not allow her to. Instead she kissed Goyle on his thick, rubbery lips.

Goyle screamed and screamed and screamed until his mouth and windpipe were so shrivelled no more air could escape. Estelle could feel his shuddering breaths against her skin, his last gasp, warm on her face. He died but Lilith did not stop kissing him. She forced Estelle's mouth upon his peeling flesh until it folded away and his skull began to crumble against her face. Lilith could not stop the tears that escaped from Estelle's eyes; she was not powerful enough to disperse grief.

And, as Lilith sucked the man dry of his life force and magic, Estelle began to feel a cold ache in her limbs and bones. A nervous energy vibrated through her veins, sharp and cruel. She knew it was the black magic of a death eater. The feeling intensified as the screams of Nott also faded and his magic was absorbed into Estelle too. It was painful, their magic, like pinpricks inside her body, making her want to jump out of her own skin. Lilith's constant cackles did nothing to help.

Finally Lucius' hollow eyes stared into her own. Estelle could still feel his fingers digging into her skin, his grunts in her ear and his body pressed against her own. She could still feel him moving inside of her; she could still feel his hatred and lust and envy. How many times had she wished him dead as she awoke from nightmares of that night? Thousands of times . . . but not this way, not like this.

It did not make a difference. Lilith's hunger was all consuming. In the end he was a pile of dust and fragmented bones upon the floor. All her fears seemed terribly futile in that moment. In the shadows of the corridor she could hear Draco wail; no matter how cruel, Lucius had still been his father. Lucius' magic was the most dark and icy. It pierced her heart and blackened it; like a wild beast it raged through her body, clawing and slashing and staining her mind.

The pain was unbearable; Estelle knew she had to escape the bonds of her own body and the black magic. Most importantly, she knew she could not watch the death of her friends. She fought against Lilith, using the newly acquired magic against her captor until, with a frustrated screech, Lilith's talons began to slip from Eirlys' stomach and she felt herself slipping back into the numbing bliss of the Crossing.

* * *

_Something was wrong. The pain of the black magic had not gone. It had followed her to the Crossing. Estelle whimpered and doubled up in agony. That cooling hand rested itself upon her shoulder. She looked up into the hazel eyes, tears stinging her own._

"_Help me," she begged, clutching her stomach, willing the pain away._

"_You are doing well," the woman said, crouching beside Estelle. "Listen closely; I can take away the pain." Estelle steadied her heartbeat, concentrating hard on the woman's voice._

"_I need you to use the magic, Estelle. I need you to shape it into two forms . . . two people."_

"_People? Who?" Estelle gasped, watching the slight impatience pass across the woman's face._

"_Two who have died and must be brought back." The woman grasped both of Estelle's shoulders, forcing her to look into the woman's eyes. "It is of the utmost importance, Estelle, that you choose right. The world depends upon your choice." Estelle's anguished mind struggled to comprehend the woman's words. She had to think of two people who were dead? There were so many to choose from. Damiene, James, her parents, Lily, all the friends she had lost over the years. Who was she to choose? How would she know if she had picked right?_

"_W-why?" Estelle managed to stutter through clenched teeth, biting her tongue to keep from screaming._

"_They must be brought back, they are still needed. Quickly, Estelle, choose!" Estelle tried to clear her mind, tried really hard to think. She could see Damiene reaching out to her, begging her to bring him back, James too, and all the others. Their voices clamoured in her head, each one yelling to be noticed over the others. **Someone who had died?**_

_Then she realised. The pain and the voices seemed to abate as enlightenment struck. What had Sirius said? The woman had brought him and Dumbledore back to the Land of the Living. They had died! And now they were alive. How had that happened? But she already knew how. She looked at the woman with determination and she gave a sigh of relief._

"_Good, I knew you would understand. Shape the magic with your mind, think of their faces, of their behaviour, of every little detail you can remember." Estelle closed their eyes and tried to remember them through the pain and smiled at the thought of Sirius' cheekiness and Albus' kindliness._

"_Think back to their Crossing, I am waiting there, give me the magic," the woman said, the excitement spilling through her voice. Estelle imagined the two, dark against the whiteness, and sure enough, a golden outline waited beside them with arms outstretched as if waiting to accept a gift. Estelle reached out and felt the woman's cold hands brush hers. The pain left her, flowing like a black river through her finger tips and into the woman who passed it on, like a bridge, until it flowed into the two so dear to her. She shuddered to think that the black magic had become a part of them but it could not be helped. At least it had been used for good in the end._

_The connection ended and Estelle slumped into the pastel pale grass. The pain had gone. Seconds, or minutes, or hours, or years passed. Finally she spoke._

"_What just happened?"_

"_You cultivated magic using your Will alone. It is an old type of magic use, long forgotten after the creation of spells."_

"_That was the past . . . I just travelled back in time, didn't I?"_

"_The Crossings overlap in layers, time is of no importance here. You merely sifted through layers of Crossings in order to reach them."_

"_But there were two of you, one here and one there."_

"_I am physically in this Crossing; I was consciously in that Crossing. I cannot explain this to you without explaining magic far beyond your comprehension." Estelle scowled at the insult._

"_Why Sirius and Albus? Why bring them back above everyone else?"_

"_Albus brought you to Hogwarts from the forest. If he were still dead you would be still residing there now. And Sirius' role is still yet to be needed, but his time nears ever quickly." Estelle frowned and stood._

"_If you had left Albus in the Crossing then he wouldn't have brought me to Hogwarts and Lilith would never have been released. You could have avoided all of this. I'm not the idiot, you are! You brought this whole disaster upon us, no one else!" Estelle yelled. The woman's face hardened once again._

"_Don't be a fool!" she snapped, her voice cracking like a whip and echoing across the Crossing. "I have had hundreds of years to prepare for this moment. Do you think I would make such an imprudent mistake at so crucial a time? As I knew, you fail to understand the mechanics of the awakening of Death. You would have always managed to make your way back to Hogwarts, it was your fate to do so. However, I simply manipulated the date that you were to become Lilith's host so that I was prepared. If I had left you to your own designs you would have stumbled upon Eden whilst still a student and a whole school of pupils would have been endangered. You think too little of me, I am trying to contain Death rather than unleash her upon the world." Estelle sat back down and lowered her head._

"_I'm sorry," she muttered. The woman nodded in acceptance. "So what happens now?"_

"_We must wait for Lilith to make her move."_

"_Her move? What will that be?" Estelle did not receive an answer. Instead that familiar clamping feeling of claws buried into her stomach returned. Her expression turned to pure horror._

"_NO! NO!" she screamed, scrabbling to clutch onto something, to stop the monster from dragging her back to hell. "Help me!" she cried, stretching her hand out to the woman. "Help me, Evair! Help me!" She screamed. Evair's face turned to one of shock as she realised Estelle knew who she was. The girl's hand was close enough to grab, white and trembling._

"_I am sorry," Evair whispered, before turning her back, allowing a screaming Estelle to be dragged back into her own body._

* * *

**. . . Evair, seeing her sons and daughters, grandchildren and great-grandchildren, murdered, went mad with grief. With all her power she summoned Death herself binding her to a cave. To imprison Death, the cave had to be surrounded by life at all times, so Evair planted, with her own hands, a forest around it, filling it with animals that would remain there forever. She cast the most complex of spells so that there came a time when a young woman would flee to the cave for safety, there her blood would mix with the sand and from this Death would be freed to inhabit her body. Death would then be liberated to walk the Earth and be compelled to destroy all life from the land. To do this Evair sacrificed herself, pouring her blood into the creation of Death's prison.**

**Edaim, discovering his loves creation and what it meant for the world, sought to destroy it. Although he could not, he managed to prolong the time of Death's awakening by thousands of years. He also gave some hope to all life. Entrusting the whereabouts of the cave to his descendants, he bade them guard over it always and build a mighty castle, filled with magic that would protect it until the time of awakening. With his utmost strength, Edaim twisted fate so that at the time of Death's awakening a young man, who loved the young woman as much as Edaim loved Evair, would come across her. By sharing his passion, only he could prevent Death from releasing her ultimate power. To do this, the man would have to be willing to sacrifice himself to save his love. The plan was flawed in many ways but Edaim hoped with all his heart it would work. With his last strength, he sealed the room containing the cave, so that none but the chosen two could enter. With his last breath he whispered the name of his wife, the woman who had betrayed him but yet he still loved . . .**

* * *

The world was not as it should be. Things like this did not happen. It was all a nightmare. Remus closed his eyes in queasy disgust as the remains of Lucius Malfoy settled on the floor. The monster that was Estelle had paused for a few minutes, its eyes rolled into the back of its head as if it were watching something in another dimension. Occasionally its mouth would quiver in glee. Remus' friends shivered and crouched behind him. Remus knew that he should seize the opportunity to untie them but terror froze him to the spot.

He was cold and his limbs shivered with fatigue. The energy was being sucked out of his body just by the proximity of the monster, yet he could not move away. A helplessness writhed in his stomach. His thoughts were constantly returning to Estelle. She was in there, he knew. As the monster had sucked the life from the death eaters, it's eyes had turned a soft green-brown, Estelle's eyes, filled with terror and pain, and it had wept. He knew Estelle was in the monster, being forced to watch. If only he could reach out to her, help her to take control of her own body once again.

Remus watched as Sirius, who had remained slumped against the wall nearest to the arch, now began to pick himself up using trembling arms. He could hear his laboured breathing from across the hallway, see the grimace upon his face. Sirius stood, steadying himself with a hand against the wall. His steps were painfully slow as he approached the monster. He stooped, his hands curling around a shard of flagstone that had come loose from the floor. Its jagged edge shone in the moonlight.

Lilith twitched. A small movement of the finger.

Sirius raised the stone as you would a club, swinging his arms back.

Lilith's eyes rolled back and with a grin of malice the white orbs faded to brown-green, scared and confused.

"No! Please, don't make me!" Estelle's voice wept, startlingly clear in the chill air. The shard of rock split as it hit the ground, shattering into tiny pieces. Lilith turned to Sirius, his face showing mixed emotions at the sound of Estelle's voice. A sob issued from Estelle's lips as she saw Sirius' deathly pale features.

"Sirius, run! Oh God, run, please." But Sirius didn't move and Lilith stepped closer, her lips inching closer to his own. Remus' breath came in jagged gasps. He was watching his friend's death and he was doing nothing. The voice of Estelle rang in his head. She was still in there! _She was still there! _In that second he could not bear to be apart from her for a moment longer. He needed to feel her against him, to know she was still alive despite being trapped inside that monster. He needed to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be fine, to comfort her and sooth the fear from her eyes.

He jumped up, knowing his fate, and yet unable to turn around. The thought of not looking into Estelle's eyes was unbearable. _He had to!_

Remus caught Lilith's wrist and spun her around, the cold fatigue immediately intensifying beyond description, crippling pain coursing from his finger tips and up his arms, spreading through his muscles. Behind him Sirius slumped to the floor.

Remus' other hand plunged through the snapping shadows surrounding Lilith to rest upon her naked hip, icy and blue, yet it was a comfort to him. His lips met Estelle's of his own choice and he brought her body to his. Though his muscles were quickly deteriorating, his mind sparked with bliss. _He was kissing Estelle! This was his last act, his secret desire! He had her; for once in his life he had her!_

"REMUS!"

* * *

Estelle could feel him, his lips, his hands, his body against hers.

"Remus! Let go! Please, let go, Remus," she sobbed. But he would not. She could feel his warm magic entering her body, rejuvenating her strength.

"No! No!" she screamed, trying to force the magic back into him, trying to stop him from fading away. She could feel the metal of the apple pendant, pressed closely into her chest as well as his. A click echoed through the hallway. Lilith shrieked. Remus' love-filled magic surrounded her, lifting her away from Death's clutches.

"No!" She pushed the magic away from her, trying as hard as she could to force it back into Remus' body.

NO! Lilith screeched, her influence slipping from Estelle's body. Estelle could feel Remus' warmth and his lips; she could feel Lilith's consciousness desperately clawing into her mind, trying to stay embedded in her host. But it was of no use. Estelle was free and the pendant snapped shut.

Estelle moved her arms, her own arms. Immediately she had to grab hold of Remus, who collapsed into her chest. They sunk to the floor together.

"Remus? Remus! Please don't go, please. I love you, Remus. Don't leave me. I promise I'll stay with you just don't leave me . . . please." She was talking to a dead man and she knew it, but she would not give up.

"I love you." Sirius hands tentatively touched her shoulders. "I love you." Remus' warm magic was gone and she was cold, so cold she could no longer feel. "I love . . ." Remus rolled from her arms and onto the stone floor. "I . . ." She collapsed into Sirius' arms. She didn't have the energy to breath any more; her heart was broken and it refused to beat, neither was there any blood left in her to be pumped. Lilith's magic, which had animated her body, was gone and there was nothing left to keep her alive. Someone was shaking her, tears dripping onto her face. The world blurred. Blackness. _I love you._

* * *

_She screamed and she yelled and she cursed. The Crossing seemed to shake under her grief and rage._

"_You! You! I hate you! You caused all of this! You selfish, murdering bitch!" She bit and scratched at Evair but nothing would leave a mark and Evair stood calmly and accepted Estelle's attack. "You killed him! You killed him!" She collapsed to the ground and sobbed and sobbed._

_Evair stood watching, a look of shock upon her face._

"_It was not meant to be the wolf," she muttered. "Not the wolf . . . the animagus, yes . . . but not the wolf." Estelle screamed the scream of the broken, the scream Lilith had screamed and Evair had once screamed. The scream of a broken heart and an empty soul._

_Evair could feel the tugging, the calling she had yearned for for over a thousand years. The feeling sung in her heart and her soul rose with it, yet she held back for a few seconds more._

"_I am leaving, Estelle. I have completed my task and I am leaving for the Land of the Dead. I am sorry." Estelle looked up, her face red and tear streaked._

"_Am I going too?" she asked, biting back a sob._

"_It appears not. I can no longer help you, Estelle. Goodbye."_

"_No!" Estelle screamed. "Don't leave me here! Come back! Don't leave me!" But Evair had gone and Estelle was left in the emptiness of the Crossing for all eternity . . ._


	21. Epilogue

**An Orange Sky**

**Epilogue**

Evair breathed, really _breathed_, for the first time in millennia. The air tasted sweet, sweeter than she ever remembered, and it filled her mouth with the intoxicating flavours of grass, sunshine, water, people . . . life. The Crossing had made her forget all that it was to live.

"Well met, Evair."

She opened her almond shaped eyes and looked about her. Gone was the white shift, splattered with scarlet blood; instead she wore a simple green dress – _colour_ – the Crossing had gone from her, she sighed with relief. And it was the colour that blinded her; trillions of pinpoints of light, glowing, shifting, changing; a million subtleties just in a single blade of grass. She was overwhelmed by it, her head becoming light and her balance shifting in giddiness. No longer did she face the blank expanse of nothing or the pastel-pale, dull colours that filtered through to the crossing. She let out a bark of laughter at the sheer vibrancy of it.

"Well met, Evair."

The Old Language sounded strange upon her ears, alien after not hearing its twisting notes for so long. Evair realised, as she looked around for the voice, that she was suspended in the air – the sky – and the world, or rather a thousand worlds, stretched out below her, all she could imagine and more.

Her hazel eyes scanned the scenes below her and settled upon that of a golden wheat field, shimmering like precious silk in a breeze. As Evair focused on the field, it expanded, filling her vision until she was standing there, feeling the golden stems brush against her. She let out a gasp as she stroked her hands against the tips of wheat, _feeling _them tickle her palms, a delicious sensation. Since when had Feeling been so strong, been such an amazing experience? And the _smells_! The musty odour of straw in a barn, rich earth freshly ploughed and the sweet essence of meadow flowers.

Out of the corner of her eye Evair saw a flash of pale cloth against the heavy, red afternoon sun. Turning she saw a girl of about eighteen, clothed in a light blue dress, stoop repeatedly and pluck the meadow flowers that had sprouted up between the wheat stalks, collecting them in a bunch in her upturned apron. Evair studied the girl's features and let out a sigh of relief. _So Estelle did make it here then_, she thought. But the whole scene seemed strangely familiar and a sense of foreboding prickled the back of her neck.

Now that she thought about it, Evair realised, the girl's hair was far too light a blonde to be Estelle's. Her skin too was a darker tan and her eyes a pale blue, not the usual green-brown irises of Estelle's. _Then who was this young girl who seemed so familiar?_ Evair wondered. Flashing images filled her mind of a writhing, translucent skinned monster, an object of pitied-disgust, screeching out as Evair stooped to steal its memories. Evair's thoughts returned and she watched the scene in horror, waiting; waiting for the greedy men and the ragged farmers who could do nothing and would die for it.

But neither came and the sun descended lower, the girl – Lilith – continued picking her blossoms, singing an old familiar tune that lilted in time with the field. And then a dark figured man approached the girl and she turned, a white smile of joy flashing against the setting sun. The couple embraced and exchanged words that were too mumbled for Evair to pick up. Lilith showed the young man her harvest and he smelt the blooms appreciatively, before taking her hand, fingers entwining, and led her across the field.

Before the couple vanished between a gap in the hedge, Lilith turned, her white-blond hair swirling, and looked directly at Evair, gazing at her as if she had just noticed a familiar friend across a crowded room and smiling sheepishly in recognition. Lilith gave a short wave and another dazzling smile before disappearing after her betrothed. Evair felt like laughing and crying all at once, a warm feeling glowing within her, as she stood alone in the field.

"See now the blessing of the Land of the Dead?" Evair spun around to stare at the man before her, dressed also in rich greens.

"Edaim?"

"Well met, Evair," her husband repeated again in the Old Language, his red beard shifting as the corners of his mouth turned up. Evair could not speak. The sudden gravity of what she had unleashed upon the Land of the Living, although prevented by Edaim's clever spell casting, came crashing down upon her in rolling waves of guilt that threatened to asphyxiate her, a feeling she had been unable to fully feel within the Crossing.

"Here, in the Land of the Dead, the paths that should have been, were _right _to be, are; as you saw of our old acquaintance," Edaim said, nodding towards the gap through which Lilith had disappeared. "I cannot fulfil our _right_ path without you, Evair, my Wife. We are one identity and I have waited for what seems like eternity and yet also but one day for you, my Love. I have waited and watched a million souls' _right _paths unfold before them. I think forgiveness is a small price to pay for the chance of our own path, no?" Edaim uttered, picking a yellow flower and twirling it between his fingers. He smiled again but his brow remained furrowed gravely. Evair felt that her Husband was granting her a second chance but somehow the whole situation was overwhelming her. She couldn't think straight and something wasn't right; all she could think was that she had failed; she had delivered Estelle to the wrong man.

"They write of Evair's Fall but they have not written of Evair's Redemption," Evair muttered, glancing at her lover before casting her eyes to the ground in guilt, thinking of the long suffering Estelle and how she had abandoned her to be left to her grief.

"There may still be time to redeem yourself," Edaim hinted at, but it was lost upon Evair.

"I was wrong, Edaim. I had the wrong man. Even when I watched you cast those spells, realised the outcome you wished for. Even when my sanity returned and I realised the depths unto which I had sunk. Even when I used all the power I could to manipulate the situation to our favour; I was wrong. I forced Eden to accept the animagus and I forced them together when all along it was the wolf. I fear I have twisted the Fates more than was warrant."

"The outcome was successful. Perhaps it was the Fates that misled you."

"Then how am I to redeem myself. That was my saving, my one chance to change what I did, what I have become." Edaim's eyes glinted coldly as he watched his wife's misery. Finally his gaze softened.

"Evair, this Land of the Dead, you realise that if we were all granted the _right_ path immediately than we would not have a comparison with which to appreciate our path. That is the reason for the Land of the Living; so that one suffers in order to appreciate the gift the Land of the Dead offers."

"What mean you, Edaim," Evair snapped, becoming impatient, her tongue slipping naturally back to the Old Language.

"I mean that sometimes one must wait in order to reach the _right_ path. One must endure more suffering. We both have waited but mayhap not long enough." Evair looked up sharply. "I still have enough magic to look out upon both the Crossing and the Land of the Living and I have been watching events. The girl, the Host, she resides still in the Crossing. Why is this Evair?"

"I know not but I feel you do, Edaim."

"You do know and it is by your causing, is it not? You brought the two, the host and the animagus, together, thinking that it would strengthen a love that was not there. But it is not only Love but Lust that conceives . . ."

"A child? It would be barely but a few cells large. What is a doomed pregnancy to do with it?" Evair snapped yet again, her situation dawning on her but still she struggled to evade it.

"You speak as if you hold no love for this woman, whose task you so mercilessly dedicated to her, but that she fulfilled faithfully. When you brought those two together you did indeed meddle with the Fates; and it is the Fates that dictate that the child must be born. Estelle cannot leave for the Land of the Dead while it is still her task to bear this child and she cannot return to the Land of the Living for there is no energy - Life - to push her back. She is doomed for all eternity to reside in the Crossing."

"I do not see what I can do, Edaim. Estelle gave the Life to bring those men back. She had the power within her grasp; I do not. Besides, I cannot leave either. Once you have reached the Land of the Dead, there is no return, correct?" Evair said, desperately. Edaim looked sadly upon his wife.

"Perhaps in common circumstances, yes, but the Bringer of Death has been vanquished and the walls of all realms of Death and Life and the Crossing are weak."

"If I can cross over then I sense there will be no return for me. Do you wish that upon you wife, Edaim, do you wish to never see me again?"

"I cannot force you and though I see you are not yet again the woman you once were, who would sacrifice her life to save but one child, I hope beyond hope that you will choose wisely. Would it not be right that you should strive to save the life of this child and its mother after the grief over the loss of so many of your own descendants led to this situation?" Edaim now grabbed Evair's hand and the familiarity of it made Evair's head spin. She had waited so long . . . "Think, Evair! This might _be_ our _right_ path. This might be what is right and perhaps there will be a time when some higher power sees fit to grant us mercy. Live in hope, my Love, for _there is a way to be good again_."

"What of the Wolf-man, the Sacrifice? Can I bring Estelle some comfort in her grief? Has he found his path?"

"Aye. He left with a woman I know not of, but she died in the Great War not long ago when hundreds filtered through to the Land of the Dead. She was of a special magical kind – a feature-shifter. Together they cradled an infant." As Edaim had spoken, a shimmering window opened in the air, playing out the scene Edaim had described. Sure enough, a surprised looking Remus embraced a woman with bright pink hair, the shocked look changing to one of utter joy as the woman held up a wrapped bundle that was a child. Evair felt the same warmth and joy she had received when she beheld Lilith's path. But suddenly her smile dropped.

"His love for Estelle does not endure in the afterlife?" Evair asked. Edaim's brows furrowed again, a trait of his.

"I believe, perhaps, that because of her Blood, the Host has no _right_ path. She is cursed to never grasp unconditional love."

"Not from her child?"

"That, maybe, is her reward for her suffering. But from a man, I think not."

"Albus?"

"Aye, he loves her like a daughter. But that is not what Estelle seeks. And still, with your help, he readily betrayed her."

"He knew the consequences if he did not. Besides, why should I sacrifice my path for a girl who does not own one?" As soon as she said this, Evair flinched with guilt. Edaim noticed this.

"It is not for the girl but for the child. If the Fates say it should live then it is destined for great things. Conceived in the Crossing by an animagus and a Siren, cradled within the body of Death, holding within itself the magic of the founders of Witchcraft and wizardry, it will surely be a great and powerful magical being."

"It will have our magic?"

"With mine and yours we can push the child and its mother back into the Land of the Living. But we must hurry now; the walls are again growing stronger."

"Edaim . . ." Evair looked to him. She remembered now all the creases on his brow, the freckles on his nose and the serious look in his eyes that easily gave way to a playful one, the strength within his arms and soul and his just and good mind that always saw reason when she did not. To be together after so long only to then get wrenched apart was so cruel. Edaim embraced her and her heart skipped a beat, revelling in the feeling she had missed for so long. He raised her chin with his finger.

"A love that endures for all eternity must surely be the strongest of loves, eh? Think not of what you must endure but that I will be waiting for you as long as it will take. Go now, take responsibility for what you have done and the world will not only sing of Evair's redemption but also of the strongest love that ever graced the Lands of Living and Dead."

Pearly tears slipped down Evair's cheeks, glinting in the light of the moon that had risen during their conversation. She clasped Edaim's hand as hard as she could, the only sound the whispering of the stalks.

"I promise you, Edaim, that should I return, I will be once again the woman you fell in love with." A simple brush of the lips that made everything harder, a glancing last image of her husband, the final taste of air, and then she felt the strong flow of Edaim's magic settle within her heart. He pushed her in the right direction.

* * *

She felt as if she were on a broom, speeding through space, only pausing to push through the jelly like structure that was the divider between the Dead and the Crossing. She sped along until the familiar feeling of numbness gradually grew overpowering. Stopping, she looked about herself at the long familiar settings. The pastel colours and blurring, indistinct shapes of a wood, her specialised Crossing, stood like a stage set with a blank canvas for the background. Evair knew she must reach Estelle's Crossing bodily but the last time she had done that she had exhausted large reserves of her magic. Now she spread her consciousness about her, sifting through layers of Crossings, the homes of ghosts who wandered faintly upon the Land of the Living and the Crossing. Finally she settled upon her target and, gathering her Will about her, she jumped. Her mind was stubbornly focused on the task ahead, refusing to dwell on her thoughts and feelings.

The switch between Crossings was far easier than ever before due to the weakened walls. Using up hardly any energy, Evair stepped lightly into the flowered meadow. Upon the ground lay Estelle, her hands behind her head and staring at the blankness above her, singing a beautiful tune that pierced the muffled atmosphere. Evair wondered in what way she would be greeted. She knew that, despite only a few hours passing whilst she was in the Land of the Dead, Estelle had had a much time as she needed to grieve. Was that hostility and hate still there? Merlin knows she deserved Estelle's anger after the way she had treated her.

"What do you see, Estelle?" Estelle did not shift or even give any sign of surprise that Evair had come back.

"I can see a wide blue sky with little bunches of white clouds. There's a bird wheeling about and a red and blue kite hovering above. A child is flying the kite and it keeps waving to me to come over but I can't move from this place."

"A child, eh?" Evair speculated, sitting down next to Estelle. "You have a brilliant imagination. The best I could ever do in my boredom was to imagine my husband."

"I can sing here, you know. I don't have to worry about people hearing me. In fact I don't have to worry about anything anymore. I don't have to grow close to them only to see them suffer."

"Do you not wish to return to the Land you have just saved?"

"The Land of the Living? It doesn't want me and I don't want it." Evair let out an exasperated sigh and Estelle turned on her side to look at the powerful witch.

"Your clothes have changed," the Siren observed. Evair looked down at her green skirt, vibrant against the washed-out background. No more white, no more blood.

"A gift from the Land of the Dead."

"Ah, so you got there then. I thought it was impossible to return. Why'd you come back?"

"I still have tasks to complete."

"Oh, I see. Any idea what my task is? I must have one seeing as I can't pass on."

"Your task is to live and become a mother." Estelle let out a bitter laugh at this.

"Oh yes. I can see that is very plausible," she said sarcastically. "Just how do you suppose I do that?"

"I have enough magic left to send you back," Evair proposed causing Estelle to look up sharply. "Just as you did for Albus and Sirius, so too could I do the same."

"I don't want to go back. I can't hurt anymore people here. Don't you see that? Isn't that the best thing for everyone?"

"It is no longer about you," Evair snapped. Estelle frowned. "When you lay with the animagus, a child was conceived." Estelle's hand shot to her stomach and she let out a strangled gasp of surprise.

"You _must_ live. If not for yourself than for your child. It will be a powerful magician, I promise you that. It is Fated for great things. You must bear that child, Estelle, or you can never pass on." Estelle looked thoughtful.

"I never thought I would have children," Estelle muttered. "What if it inherits my curse? Then it would be cruel to bring it into the world only to suffer? What if my curse will mean it will die?"

"I don't think you would affect one with the same Siren blood. Besides, 'what ifs' are not a reason to deny this child life."

"I fear I'll be a bad mother." Evair looked upon the girl with pity. Standing up, she held out her hand to Estelle who took it, hauling herself to her feet.

"Come," Evair beckoned and Estelle drew near. She had a look of anxiousness upon her face.

"Do not worry, I will look over you, Estelle. I will make sure your baby will always stay safe."

"Thank you, Evair."

"No, it should be I thanking you. You have done so much for me and I have given you little thanks. No longer, hm?" Like the animagus and your Godfather, you must every now and then return to the Crossing for a while since you have fully resided in it now. But you shall never be alone, I will always be waiting." Estelle dipped her head in thanks and Evair pressed her palms upon Estelle's forehead and stomach, focusing her Will.

"Did you meet your Husband?" Estelle interrupted. Evair paused and for a while silence reined the Crossing.

"I did."

"Was he all that you remembered?"

"Indeed."

"And yet you left him?"

"Indeed," Evair repeated.

"I'm not stupid. I know you can't go back, Evair. Why do that to yourself, condemn yourself for all eternity just for me?"

"_There is a way to be good again,_" Evair whispered, remembering her Husband's wise words.

"I see."

"Could – could you tell someone. I don't mean the whole world, but could you let just one person know. I don't always want to be known as the One who Fell." Estelle smiled in agreement, seeing yet again the human side to the most powerful Witch ever to exist.

"You are far from Fallen, Evair." Evair smiled and then suddenly frowned in remembrance. _Had she forgotten?_

"Estelle, there is one more thing you must know. _He _is happy. I have seen him and he is so very happy. Please remember that."

"Who are you tal-" But it was too late. Evair had placed her hands upon Estelle's forehead and abdomen and released her magic, letting it flow into the mother and the child. And then, with a murmur of goodbye, Evair was alone in the rolling blank, with the knowledge that her new task was to be the Guardian Angel of Estelle's child . . .

* * *

The sun was beginning to dip beyond the horizon, bathing the cold room and its contents in an orange glow. The two pale figures lying side by side lit up strangely, the peaceful faces shadowed and ethereal in the light. Sirius huddled at the foot of the pedestal the two bodies were lying upon, his knees drawn up to his face and his hands covering his eyes. An unimaginable grief filled him, one which he had not felt for seventeen years, when he lost his best friend. And now he had lost them all and he was alone, more alone than he had ever felt, even when incarcerated in Azkaban.

Dumbledore had returned not long ago and the mess in that fateful hallway was cleared. It was a shame that the mess between everyone could not also be cleaned. Sirius sniffed and ran his hand through his black hair, trying to swallow the grief that threatened to overwhelm him. Suddenly a stirring caught his attention; his senses already on edge, the sound seemed to ring out loudly. He listened intently and again the sound of silk sliding against stone filled the room. Moving his hands from his eyes, he looked up at the white marble pedestal. He flinched away, convinced that his mind was playing tricks.

There, slowly sitting up, was Estelle, clad in a pale-yellow, silk funeral dress; she raised herself shakily. Sirius let out a fearful moan, wondering why his brain was torturing him. Suddenly the thought that perhaps the monster had only been subdued and not destroyed from Estelle's body sent a jolt of pure horror down his spine causing him to jump up hastily.

"Sirius?" The voice sounded far away, trembling and so familiar it physically hurt Sirius to hear it. It wasn't until he looked into her eyes, large green-brown irises that shimmered with unshed tears, not the pale, fish-like orbs of Death, that Sirius finally rushed to her side. She collapsed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. The apple shaped orb swung from her neck, it's golden colour now a silver, swirling with black, the magic of death trapped inside it's cold embrace.

"It hurts, Sirius. God, it hurts so much," she cried, shivering all over. The cut in her arm, the wound which had fed Death, began to bubble blood as her body reasserted itself. Sirius whipped out his wand and quickly healed the gash. _If only it had been that easy in the first place . . ._

"You're alive, you're alive, you're alive . . ." Sirius murmured over and over as if to stop would mean she would suddenly vanish. He rocked her back and forth while she moaned in pain. Suddenly a thought occurred to Sirius.

"If you're alive then Remus . . ." Estelle looked up sharply but Sirius was already turning to the other body that lay on the pedestal. He shook Remus' arm roughly, the hope rising in his heart quickly sinking to be taken over by the same grief all over again. He shook Remus' arm again but it fell limply back onto the cold stone.

"Remus . . . Remus . . . REMUS!" Estelle began screaming, shaking the pale figure urgently. Sirius swallowed his grief and disappointment, knowing now that he would have to comfort another of the grieving. He grasped Estelle to his chest, struggling against her writhing arms.

"No, no, Only silver!" she screamed into his shirt. "Only silver can kill him." Tears were dripping from both of their faces. Sirius rocked her back and forth as she clasped the white hand of Remus, never daring to let go.

"Bring him back, Evair . . . EVAIR, BRING HIM BACK!"

* * *

**8 months later**

Estelle stood in the graveyard, a single figure against the orange sky. From the ground sprouted thousands of daffodils, whites, yellows, oranges; they bobbed their heads in time with the breeze. _Spring – the bringer of life,_ Estelle thought, placing a hand on her stomach. Stooping tiredly, Estelle plucked a bunch of bright flowers and walked between the aisles of stone, her black cloak sweeping behind her, hood up to shelter her face from the chill air. She trod a path indented upon her memory, paying no heed to the direction her feet were taking, dwelling instead on old thoughts and memories.

She stopped in front of a white marble head stone, tinged with orange light, obviously not long ago erected as the letters were still clearly cut. They simply read: REMUS LUPIN, BELOVED FRIEND. Estelle set down the daffodils, sweeping aside an old withered bunch of flowers. Her legs were tired from the extra weight she carried so she kneeled upon the cold grass, imagining the body lying next to her, slowly disintegrating. The thought didn't disturb her but instead gave her a sense of closure. As she knelt the silver orb hanging from her neck escaped the folds of her clothing and glinted in the light. She absentmindedly tucked it back in.

_He is happy. I have seen him and he is so very happy. _Estelle hoped with all her heart that Evair had spoken the truth.

"Remus," she whispered, answered only by the rustling of a breeze through the trees. "Remus, I don't know if I will come back. The baby will be born shortly and as soon as it is we're going back to the Rainforest, just the baby and I. I was always safe there." Estelle paused, listening to a bird sing, letting the red sun warm her back.

"Sirius won't ever know it's his. I don't think he's ready to love, let alone be a father. I'm sure you would have been though . . ." Estelle closed her eyes and remembered that flood of warmth and love that she had felt as Death sucked away Remus' energy. Just the thought brought a tear to her eye.

"Sometimes I wish the baby isn't his, that it is yours, a small part of you that can go on living while you're gone. I know that's not fair on Sirius . . . Remus, I'm going to tell the baby when it asks that you're the father. I don't know whether you'd think that wise but then you'll still be alive in a way and I won't ever forget you and what you did for me. Think of all the tales I can tell the baby of the things we once got up to, all the trouble we'd get into. And how we were such good friends and how much we loved each other, because I did love you, Remus. I think I really did, but I was too scared to admit it to myself in case the Siren in me decided to take you away too. I loved you so much that you were the only one I was willing to deny myself for fear of what the Siren would do to you.

"I'm sorry, Remus, so sorry that I never told you. If I could just bring you back for five minutes, just a little while. But I felt that kiss, Remus, really felt it. It was then that I was sure that I had always loved you. And you saved me! Hell! You saved the whole world! I don't know if you can hear me where you are but I love you, Remus, and I'll make sure that this child, our child, will love you too."

Estelle kissed her fingers and traced the engraved letters upon the marble. She knelt in silence for a few minutes, listening to the rustle of daffodils, before rising and turning. She faced the sun as it broke away from the horizon, rising as a giant orb into the sky which was gradually turning from orange to a rich multi-shaded blue. Estelle watched this and sighed in contentment, weaving her way between the tombs, a hand on her stomach, she left for the real world, the blue skied horizon her only limit.

* * *

**A.N. **_I hope you enjoyed my story. Please note that although I used the story of Adam and Eve, I do not mean any disrespect to any religion and am just using it as a basis for a plot. Please review my Fic, criticism is welcome, and I am __**still**__ looking for a beta. If there is anything that you are confused about or I failed to clear up, please don't hesitate to ask. I promise I'll explain. if you liked this story then I am writing a sequal called **A Night's Sky. **Please give it a read. Thank you for reading,_

_Anna_


End file.
